The Truth
by Orton Addict
Summary: COMPLETED! Jessica Lawrence never was the popular girl in high school or college so when she came to work for the WWE it was no surprise that she went unnoticed. Until one day, she was noticed
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I only own Jessica.

Chapter One-Jessica's P.O.V

It was yet another Monday night and another episode of RAW had just ended

And once again, the members of Evolution had found their way into the ring before the show had gone off air.

I sighed as my eyes left the TV monitor backstage. 'I wish the writers would find a different way to end the show' I thought to myself, but then I remembered.

I am one of the writers.

I just didn't know how to summon up the courage to tell Stephanie McMahon that I didn't want the show to end with her husband and his three goons beating the living shit out of someone.

For two years, I kept all my ideas to myself. They were good ones, too. All because of my first day when Stephanie approached me.

"I'll tell you what I want at the end. You just tell me how to get there, she told me.

And that's how it's worked for the past two years and it didn't look like it was about to change.

I walked through the halls, down to the cafeteria. There was nobody else there. Most everybody else was heading back to the hotels.

But not me.

This was my Monday night routine. Watch the show and then come here to think about how it could've gone if I was the only writer.

It sure as hell wouldn't have ended with two over-sized muscle heads, a flabby has-been wrestler and one cocky self-absorbed pretty boy.

I'm sure the fans are tired of seeing the same thing week after week. I know I am.

"Hey, Jessie. What's up?" Adam Copeland asked. He was my one and only friend in the business.

"Nothing. What are you still doing here?"

"Looking for you. Waiting to here all of your ideas on how tonight could've gone, because I know you have some," he replied, interested in my ideas, as always.

"It doesn't matter now. It's already over," I told him.

"It does matter, Jess. You need to find your voice and tell Stephanie what you think should happen. You might just find yourself feeling a little bit better."

"I might just find myself at the unemployment office," I responded as he chuckled.

"This is America; you can't get fired for telling someone what you think."

"Even if I did tell Stephanie what I think she'd turn down all of the ideas."

"Maybe, but at least you'd be trying. You need to have more confidence in yourself, Jess," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "If you don't do it for yourself, do it for the other twenty RAW Superstars who don't get an opportunity to have a major storyline."

"Alright. Maybe next week," I smiled.

"That's my girl. Do you need a ride to the hotel?"

"Sure, that'd be nice."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own only Jessica.

Chapter Two-Dave's P.O.V.

Another Monday night, another show ending with the most dominant force in the WWE standing in the middle of the ring.

Evolution was in total control of everything, including every title belt available.

Evolution was golden.

H had the World Heavyweight title, Randy was IC Champ and Ric and I had the tag titles. All that was left was the women's title and none of us really fit the criteria for that.

It seemed like no one could touch us. We were definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" Randy asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I was just thinking about going back to the hotel tonight. I'm really beat," I replied.

"Are you serious, big man? You're going to skip out on us just because your muscles are a little sore? We're in Miami! I'm sure you could find some woman out there tonight that could help you relax, if you know what I mean," he smirked.

"Of course, I know what you mean. That's all you ever think about."

"Seriously, Dave. Come have some fun."

"Will it shut you up?"

"For now."

I sighed before making my decision. "Fine, Randy. But I have to go back to the hotel to get cleaned up."

"Awesome! I'll see you later, then," Randy smiled and then walked away.

I threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts before heading back to the hotel.

After I had gotten cleaned up, I met Randy down in the lobby.

"I thought you were gonna bail on me there for a minute," he said when he saw me.

"I wouldn't do that, man. Where's H and Ric?"

"Their wives finally got control over them."

"That's too bad," I laughed. "Where are we go…" I began to say before I ran into someone.

I looked down on the floor and realized it was one of the writers. Jennifer something, I thought her name was.

"All that gold blinding you guys?" Adam Copeland questioned, helping the girl up.

"I'd rather be blinded by the gold than be perfectly capable of seeing those titles slip further and further away from me," Randy replied.

"Well, you know what they say: the higher you climb, the harder you fall and believe me, Evolution is going to fall really hard," Copeland continued on to Randy but I wasn't paying attention to them.

Something about the girl was drawing me toward her, whether it be the shyness that she showed or the fact that she seemed completely innocent…I don't know. But whatever it was, it was like gravity pulling me to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly as the other two continued to argue.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered just as softly.

"I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay, really."

We stood in silence for a moment, barely aware that Randy and Edge were still at each other's throats until we both heard the sound of a fist making contact with a jaw.

I turned quickly to find Randy on the floor.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Randy yelled, running his fingers over the place where Adam's fist made contact.

Adam smirked and walked away, the girl following shortly after.

"Can you believe the nerve of him?" Randy asked, getting up from the floor. "Who does he think he is to punch me, Randy Orton, third generation Superstar, Intercontinental Champion AND a member of Evolution the most powerful faction in the history of the WWE."

I shrugged my shoulders as he kept rambling. My attention was back with the writer.


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. This is my first story so I am really excited about getting the reviews that I did. I only own Jessica.

Chapter Three: Jessica's P.O.V.

"Those guys have no respect for anybody but themselves," Adam told me as we walked to our hotel rooms.

I nodded as we stopped in front of my room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, Adam, for the millionth time, I'm fine.'

"I was just making sure. You've been awfully quiet ever since."

"It's just that Batista actually apologized for doing that. It kinda shocked me."

"He probably just wanted to make himself seem somewhat compassionate."

"No, I think he really meant it."

Adam scoffed at my comment. "Jessie, you've been here, what, two years now? You should know by now that no member of Evolution is truly apologetic."

"Yeah, I guess, you're right. Must've been wishful thinking, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," I said and gave him a hug before going into my hotel room. I closed the door behind me before heading into the bathroom to take a nice, hot, relaxing bath. After I was done, I changed into an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

I tried to work on ideas for the next week's show but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that night.

No matter how many times Adam told me he wasn't, I still wanted to believe that Dave Batista's apology was sincere. And if Adam was right, why would Dave want to try and seem somewhat compassionate around me?

All these questions were running through my head, but eventually I pushed them to the back of my mind and went to sleep.

The next morning, I met Adam down in the lobby to get ready to travel to a house show in Tampa.

"Why do you come to the house shows?" he asked, as I loaded my luggage into the back of the rental we were sharing. "I mean, it's not like there are any big storyline events going on."

"There's nowhere else that I need to be," I replied.

"But don't you like to go home once in a while and see your family and stuff?"

The year and half that I had been friends with Adam Copeland, I had never spoken a word about my family…and I didn't plan to.

"Wow, I'm really hungry," I told him. "Do you think we could drive through some place before we leave Miami?"

"Uh…yeah, sure," he said, sounding confused by the sudden change of topic in our conversation.

The drive to Tampa was a pretty boring one. Besides small talk between Adam and me and the constant changing of radio stations, there was not much activity in the car.

We arrived at the arena two hours before the show started. Adam went off to his locker room while I wandered around the now somewhat full arena.

House shows were so calmly put together unlike RAW every Monday. People were always running around, making sure they were in the right places at the right time, going over matches and promos…but here everyone was so much more relaxed.

I walked past one of the many merchandise stands and noticed that most of the t-shirts were either Triple H or Evolution.

"What a wide variety," I said to myself.

"Yeah, but what a good one," a deep voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see none other than Dave Batista


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Dave's P.O.V.

She turned around quickly and looked at me, almost frightened.

"Did I scare you?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"A little bit," she admitted in her quiet voice.

"Well that's not what I was going for. Would you mind if I walked with you?"

She slowly shook her head in response.

We walked around the arena in an uncomfortable silence and eventually ended up backstage. I got a couple of weird glances from some of the other Superstars, but I shrugged them off.

"So, your name is Jennifer?" I asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"Actually, it's Jessica," she said, matter-of-factly.

'Strike one' I thought to myself. "Sorry, I'm not very good with names. I'm Dave by the way."

"I know who you are. I write your storyline every week."

"Oh, yeah. So would you…uh… like to go out sometime?"

She stopped walking. "Listen, I don't know what you're trying to pull but whatever it is, I'm not going to fall for it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

"I know how you guys are. You and your Evolution buddies. You use girls then you lose 'em. Well, I don't know what you want to use me for but it's not going to happen," she said and walked off down the hall.

I stared after her, now thoroughly confused. All I wanted to do was talk to her, get to know her better.

I sighed before walking to the Evolution locker room.

"Dave, finally, you're here," Paul said when I walked in the room.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, curiously.

"See, there's this little rumor that you've been hanging on the other writer this afternoon."

"I wasn't hanging on her. We were just talking. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," he smiled. "You see, Steph is pregnant."

"Awesome, man. Congratulations."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, she wants to quit writing now and get ready for when the baby comes and then not have to worry about having to work and take care of the kid at the same time. That's where you come in, big man. You get in good with this other writer and make sure that Evolution stays on top."

"But, H, I don't really want to take advantage of this girl," I told him.

"Then get ready to lose those tag titles that you and Ric have, get ready for Randy to lose the Intercontinental Championship and worst of all, get ready for me to lose my World Heavyweight title. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No, not really."

"So, then you'll do it?" he asked.

I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I didn't want to use Jessica, especially after how she had reacted towards me just a few minutes before but then Evolution was my family, my brothers. I couldn't let them down.

"Yeah, Paul. I'll do it."

"Thanks, big man. I always knew I could count on you."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Jessica's P.O.V.

I wandered the halls for a little while longer after my encounter with Dave. I was suspicious when he first asked to walk with me, but when he asked me out, I definitely knew that there was something up.

"Jessie!" Adam called to me, already in his wrestling gear. "Wait up!"

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you about something that Jay said to me."

"What?"

"He told me that he saw you and Batista together. What's going on with that?"

"I really don't have a clue. I was walking around and he just came up and started talking to me. I don't know why."

"He better not do anything to try and hurt you, Jessie. Because if he does, I swear I'll kill him," he said as if he were my big brother. But that's how I looked at Adam.

"I already told him that I wasn't going to fall for anything that he was trying to pull."

"But that's never stopped any of them before. If he keeps bothering you, just tell me and I'll take care of him."

"You know that if you do that, you're going to be up against all four of them."

"But they have a whole locker room that will be up against them," he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "So, what did he have to say to you?"

"Not much. He thought my name was Jennifer for some reason. Then he asked me to go out with him sometime."

"And of course you said no."

"Actually, I really didn't answer him. That's when I told him that I wasn't going to let him pull anything over on me."

"That's my girl. Listen, I got to go talk to Jericho about our match, but we can talk later okay?"

"Alright," I said and smiled as he left.

I then decided that I would go down the cafeteria and grab a cup of coffee before the show started. As I was sitting there, sipping my coffee, someone sat beside me. I looked up to see, to my surprise, Randy Orton.

'This day is just getting weirder and weirder' I thought to myself. "Can I help you?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"Not me, but you can help my friend," he said, a smirk planted on his face. "You see, for some odd reason, Dave likes you. Chances are he's going to ask you out again. This time don't say no."

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Because it's not working."

"Of course not. I'm just advising you not to say no because Dave doesn't like being turned down once, let alone twice. It makes him unhappy and when Dave's not happy

nobody's happy."


	6. Chapter Six

If anyone has any ideas for a title for this story, I am very open to suggestions and would really appreciate it because I'm horrible at thinking of titles for things. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter Six: Dave's P.O.V.

I walked in the cafeteria just in time to see Randy get up from the table he was sitting at with some girl. A closer look told me that girl was Jessica.

Randy saw me and walked over. "What were you doing?" I asked him.

"Just talking about storylines," he answered, simply and continued on his way. I looked back to the table where Jessica was sitting and noticed that she was nowhere to be found. I made a mental note to find here after the show and went to the locker room to get ready for my match that night.

Right as I was getting ready to enter the locker room I heard my name mentioned.

"So, Dave's going to try and get with that writer?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, but when I told him about it earlier, he seemed a little unsure," Paul answered. "So I had Randy go have a little talk with her. Just to ensure that when Dave asked her out again, she wouldn't decline"

"Always thinking, H," Ric laughed. "Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

I took a deep breath as I finally entered the locker room. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Fine, big man. Did you find her?" Paul asked.

"Umm…no. But I'll try and get to her after the show. Right now, I'm going to get ready for my match."

That night, I went up against Christian and won with a powerbomb. As I was walking back to the locker rooms, I saw Jessica watching one of the TV monitors set up backstage.

"Did you like my match?" I asked her, still breathing heavily.

She took her eyes away from the screen to look at me. "It was kind of one-sided, don't you think?"

"Not one-sided. Just dominant," I smiled. "Listen, I was thinking about what happened earlier and I am asking you to reconsider my offer."

"How about I give you an answer tomorrow? To give me a night to think about it?"

"Fair enough," I replied and continued onto the locker room.

"That was a totally different answer than what I had expected to hear," I said to myself; but then it made me think, what exactly did Randy say to her?


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Jessica's P.O.V

Randy was right. Dave did ask me out again. I put off decision, hoping that he'd forget by the next day. Highly doubtful, but you never know.

After the show, Adam and I met each other in the parking lot before driving to the hotel.

"So how does it feel to be head writer?" Adam asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely unaware of what was going on.

"You haven't heard?"

"No, heard what?"

"Stephanie isn't writing anymore. She's going to have a baby and doesn't want to hassle with both a job and a family. So you're in complete control of whatever happens on the show, with Vince's approval of course."

"Oh my God! Are you serious, Adam?"

"No, I made it all up," he said, sarcastically. "This is so great. Now you can give Evolution exactly what they deserve…nothing."

I smiled at the thought of doing whatever I pleased for the show. Then it hit me. I now knew why Dave was asking me out. Because Evolution needed to keep their titles. Because they knew that I would come in and change everything.

"Jessie, what's wrong? I thought you'd be more excited about this," Adam asked.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Well, hopefully not too tired because tonight we're going to celebrate your so called 'promotion' and the end of Evolution's reign as champion."

"Adam, what if I told you that I wanted one member of Evolution to lose their title to another?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "Why would you do that?"

"Think about it. If one member had to go up against another, it would be the ultimate end to Evolution."

Adam drove for a couple of minutes in silence before speaking again. "But in order for one champion to lose to another member, the member would have to lose his title too, unless you want a double champion in Evolution."

"That won't happen. I'm thinking that I want either Orton or Batista to be the next World Champ but somehow I have to see who wants it more. Then once I do that, I'll make sure that their title goes around your waist. Whether it be the IC title or a tag title, I don't know yet."

A sly smile grew on Adam's face. "Has Batista talked to you anymore today?"

"Actually, he asked me out again after his match. I told him to give me until tomorrow, that I'd have to think about it."

"Don't say no."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Dave's P.O.V.

"Hey, Randy!" I yelled, running up to the youngest member of Evolution. "Are we rooming together?"

"Yeah and could you give me a ride to back to the hotel? For some reason Paul and Ric left early," he replied.

"Sure, just let me grab my stuff," I said and got my duffel from inside the locker room.

We arrived at the hotel room about a half an hour later.

"So, big man, did you finally get that chick to go out with you?" Randy asked, untying his tennis shoes.

"I asked her out again and she said she'd answer me tomorrow. Why?" I asked, wondering if he'd tell me what he had really said to Jessica earlier that night.

"No reason. Just wondering. Man, I'm starving. I'm gonna order some food. You want any?"

"Nah, thanks anyway. I'm gonna go take a shower," I said and went into the bathroom.

When I came back out, Randy was drinking a beer with a box of Chinese food in front of him.

"So, you want to tell me what you really said to the writer?" I questioned, laying down on my bed.

"I told you, Dave, storylines," he said, not looking at me.

"Did you know you're a piss poor liar?"

"I'm not lying, man."

"Bullshit. I heard Paul and Ric talking. You went and said something to her to make her go out with me the next time I asked."

Randy sighed and ran his hair through his short hair. "Sorry, Dave, but Paul was afraid you'd get mad if you knew. He knew you really didn't want to ask her out for that reason and thought you might need a little help."

"I see how much my faith my friends have in me. They don't even think I can get a girl to go out with me."

"It's not that, man. You just have more respect for women than we do. We know you can't go through with using somebody without a little bit of our help," he smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't. In this business, you need to learn how to use people to get higher up on the ladder."

"Whatever happened to proving yourself?"

"That'll get you nowhere, big man."

"All this coming from some young punk kid, who grew up in a nice home in St. Louis to a 6'6, 318 pound man who grew up on the streets of D.C. and spent several nights in jail for beating the shit out of people," I chuckled.

"Yeah, but you forget. I grew up around this business and my dad grew up around this business. I know how things work," he said, flipping through the channels on the TV and finally deciding on MTV.

"Well, Randy, on thing that I've learned since I've been here: things aren't the way they used to be."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Jessica's P.O.V.

I woke up around eight the next morning and walked down to the small café in the lobby of the hotel. I grabbed the local newspaper and sat down before ordering a cup of coffee.

"Mind if I join you?" a tired voice asked.

I looked up to see Dave standing beside the table.

"Not at all," I replied. "You always up this early?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I can only handle so many hours of Randy snoring," he replied, causing me to smile. "So, are you willing to go out to lunch with me today?"

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"I thought that was what last night was for."

"Meaning I'd have to check my schedule to see if I have any meetings or anything."

"Okay, so do you want my cell number?"

"Sure, that'd be fine," I answered as he wrote it on a napkin.

"Well, I have to go work out. Just call me whenever you find out," he told me and left.

I finished drinking my coffee and reading the newspaper before heading up to Adam's room. "Adam? Are you up?" I asked, knocking on the door.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened. "Yeah, I'm up," he answered, his eyes barely open.

"I just got done talking with Dave. He asked me to go to lunch with him. Do you still want me to go?"

"If you really want this plan to work, you've got to," he answered, yawning.

"You're right. I just thought I'd ask. I'll call you tonight and tell you what happens, okay?"

"Alright. But if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed."

I smiled as he closed the door. I walked back down to my room before deciding that I would wait awhile to call Dave back.

Around 9:30, I picked up the hotel phone and dialed the number written on the napkin.

It rang three times before Dave finally picked up.

"Hello?" he said, sounding out of breath.

"Dave? This is Jessica."

"Oh, hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that my afternoon is completely free."

"Alright, well, I'm still down at the gym but could I meet you in the lobby around 1:00?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Awesome, I'll see you then," he replied and hung up.

The first stage of mine and Adam's plan was in motion. Little did I know, so was Evolution's.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Dave's P.O.V.

I finished working out about a half an hour after I hung up with Jessica. I went back to the room to find Randy just getting out of bed.

"Finally decide to get your ass out of bed?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Well, sorry. I don't get up at the crack of dawn like you do," he yawned. "Why are you in such a good mood? Did you lift an extra fifteen pounds today or something?"

"Actually, twenty-five but that's not it. Jessica agreed to go to lunch with me today."

"But I thought we all agreed that we were gonna go work in the ring this afternoon."

"I'll talk to H and Ric about it later. Right now, I'm gonna take a shower."

At around 12:30 Randy and I walked down to Paul and Stephanie's room. Randy knocked on the door and we waited for someone to answer. Stephanie opened the door a minute later.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, brightly.

"Hi, Steph. Is Paul almost ready?" Randy asked.

"He should be, just a second," she said and walked into the other room.

A few seconds later, Paul showed up at the door. "Sorry, I'm running late guys. That wife of mine has been driving me insane all morning," he said, shutting the door behind him. "Dave, where's your stuff at?" he asked, noticing my missing duffel.

"I'm going out to lunch with Jessica."

"Who?"

"The writer."

"Oh, alright. That's cool, big man. I guess we'll catch you later, then."

"Alright," I said and headed towards the lobby. Jessica was already waiting for me. "Hey!" I greeted when I saw her.

"Hi," she responded, her voice as soft as ever. "So, where are we going?"

"I actually know this really great place that Randy and I went to last time we were here. It's just a quiet little café. Is that alright?"

"Sure, I don't care."

We walked out to my rental, a black BMW convertible.

"Wow. Must be nice to drive this around," she commented. "I don't even get my own rental."

"Are you serious? How can they not give a rental to one of the writers?"

"They say that the wrestlers get priority because they have to be on the road all the time whereas the writers don't. Hell, I don't even have to be at the live events if I don't want to. As long as I get my stuff into the office the day before," she said and got into the car.

We drove about twenty minutes before reaching the small café just outside Tampa. Once we were seated, we ordered our drinks.

"So tell me about yourself, Jessica."

"There's not that much to tell," she said, flipping through the pages of the menu.

"Well, surely there's something. Where you're from, how you came to be a writer, your family. Any of that."

"Okay, I'm from New York and…"

"Are you serious?" I interrupted as she nodded. "Sorry, it's just that you don't have that famous New York accent."

"I do. Just only when people really piss me off. Anyway, I lived in Manhattan until I was eighteen then I went to college in Boston had a couple of journalism jobs for the local paper and I just recently bought a house there."

"And your family? Are they still in Manhattan/"

She hesitated before answering. "I really don't know and quite frankly I really don't care."

"I'm sorry, Jessica," I said, almost speechless. "I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it and you can call me Jessie."

For awhile things were kind of tense. I didn't know what else I could say after that. We ordered our food but the silence continued.

"So, Dave, when do you think it should be your turn for the World Heavyweight Title?" she asked, causing the tension to go away.

"It doesn't matter when I think I should get it. That's your decision."

"What makes you think I want you to get it?"

"Who wouldn't? I mean, look at me. I'm the total package. You can't hold this back from the fans," I answered, cockily. "Of course, right now H has the belt and as long as he has it, I wouldn't want a shot at it."

"Why's that?" she asked, curiously.

"It would totally corrupt Evolution. That can't happen."

"Then I have good news for you. Triple H won't have his belt for much longer."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Before I go on to the next chapter, I got to say something. Thank God for Batista's common sense! Way to go Dave! I'd have to say that was even better than when Randy spit in Trips' face! Anyway on to the next chapter.

Chapter Eleven: Jessica's P.O.V.

Open mouth, insert foot. I couldn't believe that I had just told him that. Chances were that as soon as he got back to the hotel he would go and run his mouth to Triple H.

"Oh, really?" Dave replied, raising his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

"Unfortunately for him, everyone is tired of seeing him as champion. Ratings are going down and it's my job to try and bring them back up. I know it's bad for you guys in Evolution but, seriously, if the ratings keep going down, there will be no Evolution because there will be no WWE," I told him.

"I completely agree."

"Are you serious?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Listen, just because I'm friends with Trips doesn't mean I think like him. I don't have to have gold around my waist to be happy doing what I am. I mean, yeah, sure it's nice but if it keeps the fans from wanting to come to the show or watch it on TV, then I'd rather let it go."

I nodded in agreement with him.

"So, who did you have in mind for a new champion?"

"I don't really know yet," I lied. "On to something else. I just want to know, is life with Evolution all it's cracked up to be? I mean with all the limos, the parties…"

"The women?" Dave laughed. "I guess it is. Sure, I love the parties and everything like that but after awhile it gets old."

"But you still do it?"

"Mainly because of Randy. He's always wanting to go out to clubs and everything. To get away from all the problems at work."

"Problems? A member of Evolution is having problems at work?"

"Yeah, suprising, huh? Believe it or not, there are a lot of problems between Randy and Trips. Paul gives him such a hard time sometimes. Mainly after he loses a match."

"But if it's written in the script, there's nothing that he can do about it."

"Oh, I know. Half the time I thought that Paul would actually go tell Stephanie to have Randy lose just so Randy wouldn't steal his spotlight."

"Some friend."

"Everybody has their flaws. Paul's is just selfishness."

Our food came shortly after and we ate in silence before heading to the car to leave.

"Would you like to go to the mall?" Dave asked after we had gotten in the car.

"Sure. That sounds fun."

That afternoon was one of the best times I had ever had. Dave and I got along great, which made it hurt even more to know that the only reason that I had wanted to got out with him was to tear him and his group of friends apart.

We didn't arrive back at the hotel until around midnight.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the mall," I laughed.

"I can't help that everywhere I go there is a mass revolt against me because I'm such an asshole on the show. You writers are the ones that made me that way," he responded as he walked me to my hotel room, holding all of my shopping bags.

"Excuse me, Stephanie wrote you that way, not me. You know, I could've carried some of those bags."

"Don't worry about it," he said, setting them down in front of my door. "I had an awesome time with you today, Jessie. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. And I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner after the house show tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I'd like that."

"Then it's a date," he told me and did something that I never would've expected him to do.

He kissed me.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Dave's P.O.V.

I pulled my lips away from hers and smiled. She stared at me in shock, clearly surprised by the kiss. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said and walked down the hallway to mine and Randy's room.

"Jeez, man. It's about time you came back," Randy said when I walked in the room. "You've been gone nearly twelve hours."

"I know. So how did it go in the ring today?" I asked him.

"Fine, but why are you avoiding the subject of your so called date?"

"Because I don't think it's any of your business."

"Dave, have you already forgotten why you're with this girl? To keep Evolution on top. Not to find a new girlfriend."

"Am I not allowed to like the people I date?"

"Not this one because if you start to like her then you are going to lose your focus on what you need to do and it will get harder and harder for you to use her for what we need her for."

"Well, if we all got out there and worked our asses off instead of worrying about how fucking big out limo is going to be the next week, we wouldn't have to use innocent people like Jessie, who are just trying to do their jobs."

"Jessie? You're calling her Jessie?"

"Yeah, she told me to call her that. What? Now I can't even call her by a nickname?"

"Don't you see, big man? You can not get attached to this girl. Paul would flip."

"Since when do you care about what Paul would do? It never stopped you from doing anything you wanted to do."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Randy yelled. "You are on a mission, Dave! You are Evolution's lifeline right now. And you can't go and fuck that up by falling for this chick!"

"Tell me, Randy, exactly what would be the problem with me falling for Jessica?"

He stayed silent.

"Exactly. We would still be at the top. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," I said, changing into a pair of sweats before climbing into bed.

I laid there for a few minutes thinking about the argument Randy and I had just had. Why would it be such a big problem if I fell for Jessie? I'd still be doing what they want me to.

I shrugged it all off and a few minutes later, fell asleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: Jessica's P.O.V.

The next morning, I was awakened at around 7:00 by someone pounding on my door. I slowly climbed out of bed as the person continued to knock.

"Just a minute!" I said, tiredly, making my way to the door.

I opened it to find a very irritated Adam looking at me. "We have a flight to catch in twenty minutes. Why aren't you ready?"

"Holy shit, Adam! I totally forgot. Just give me five minutes."

I rushed around my hotel room, gathering my things and throwing them into my suitcase. I threw on a pair of tennis and five minutes later, I was ready to go.

"What's up, Jessie?" Adam asked on the way to the airport. "You're never late."

"I got in kinda late last night."

"Really? Speaking of last night, if I do remember right, I was supposed to get a phone call on how your little get together with Batista went "

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you up."

"Okay. So do you wanna tell me what happened or not?"

"We went to lunch, talked, and went to the mall. It's not that big of a deal," I told him, purposely leaving out the kiss that Dave and I had shared at the end of our night, afraid of how Adam might react.

"So you found out absolutely nothing?"

"Well, Dave said something about Randy and Paul not getting along."

"Really? Sounds like there's trouble in paradise."

"Yeah, I know. For right now I think I'm going to have Randy get the title."

"You think that'll make Batista jealous?"

"No, he wants to do anything to bring the fans in and if that includes him or a member of Evolution losing a title, then so be it. He also said that he doesn't want the belt as long as Trips has it," I said, staring out the window. "He's a lot different than I thought he'd be."

"That's nice. Anything else?"

I shook my head as we pulled into the airport parking lot. We got out luggage out of the rental and rushed into the airport to find out that we had just missed our flight.

"Damn it!" Adam yelled when he found out.

"I'm sorry, Adam," I told him apologetically. "It's my fault. Maybe you should go see if there are any openings on any other flights."

He nodded and walked up to the service counter. I got out my notebook and started looking over some of the storylines going on.

Bad Blood was a month and a half away and I gad to make some good matches. But for right now my biggest task was figuring out what would happen on Raw the next Monday.

I decided to put Dave and Ric in a tag title match against Adam and Chris Benoit, who were currently faces, and have the titles switched to them.

I was trying to think of a good main event when Adam walked back over.

"They said there's a spot on a flight to D.C. in a half an hour and from there, a flight to Baltimore. Either that or we could wait until the next flight, which is around 2:00."

"Wouldn't it make sense to go ahead and take the flight to D.C.?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but the thing is, there's only one opening on that flight."

"Go ahead and take it and I'll catch the next flight."

"No, I don't want to leave you here by yourself," he told me.

"Its fine, Adam. I need to get some work done and I can't do that with you talking to me the whole time."

"If you're sure," he responded, hesitantly.

"I'm positive."

Adam nodded and started to walk back up to the service counter.

"Hey, come back here for a minute!" I hollered to him.

"What?"

"How would you like to be tag team champs with Chris Benoit for awhile?"

"That'd be awesome!"

"The pay-per-view after Bad Blood is Vengeance and then I'm thinking of making you the new Intercontinental Champ."

"Are you serious? You're giving the IC title back to me?"

"I told you I would. All I have to do is get it cleared with Vince and we're good to go."

"This is incredible! I can't wait to tell Jay!"

I laughed at how excited Adam could get over these things, but then I remembered Evolution was involved in this and they weren't going to be excited at all.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sorry about the lack of updates lately. All last week was nothing but softball tryouts, which was a complete waste of time considering I didn't make it. Oh well, it gives me more time to work on this story.

Chapter Fourteen: Dave's P.O.V.

"What time's our flight again?" I asked Randy as I packed my suitcase.

"12:00," he yawned. "It's too damn early to be up."

"It's 9:30. How is that too early?"

"Well, when you don't go to sleep until around 4:00 in the morning, it's really early."

"Whose problem is that? You shouldn't have gone down to the bar and gotten smashed like you did."

"How'd you know that I went down to the bar?"

"Because I was the one that had to bring your drunk ass back up here after the bartender called and told me you passed out."

"Sorry about that, big man. I was just pissed off about that argument and all."

"Don't worry about it. Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat before we head to the airport?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

We went and ate breakfast before arriving at the airport around 11:30. I walked over to the schedule, like I always do, to make sure that no flights had been delayed. Then I noticed something. There were no flights to Baltimore at 12:00.

"Randy, what time did you say our flight was?" I asked once again, just to make sure I hadn't heard him wrong.

"Noon. Why?"

"That can't be right. Let me see the tickets," I said as he handed them to me. The day was right but the time wasn't. "Randy, these say 2:00 not 12:00."

"I swore they said noon."

"Learn how to read. Man, I am not staying in an airport for two and a half hours."

"Well, I kinda already turned in the rental," Randy said, sheepishly.

"Please tell me you're kidding," I said as he shook his head.

I sighed and set my luggage down. "I'm going to go find something to do," I told him and began to walk away.

"Dave! What am I supposed to do?"

"Watch my bags!" I walked around the airport for about ten minutes before something, rather someone, caught my eye.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: Jessica's P.O.V.

I was sitting in a chair with my headphones on writing random ideas in a notebook, when suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I nearly jumped out of my skin,

"Chill out, Jess. It's just me," Dave laughed.

"Oh my God, Dave! You scared me to death! Don't do that ever again!" I yelled, taking off my headphones.

"I must've made you mad. Your accent came out a little bit," he said, still chuckling. "So what are you doing here?"

"I kinda missed my flight this morning, so now I have to wait until the 2:00 one."

"Awesome. That's the one we've got," he replied, sitting beside me.

"Then why are you here so early?"

"You see, Randy and I have a thing for hanging out at airports for hours on end," he told me, causing me to laugh. "Actually, Randy read the times wrong so we're here for a good two more hours."

I closed my notebook and put it and my CD player into my carry on bag.

"Was that what's happening Monday?" he asked, indicating my notebook.

"No, that's just ideas that I might use later on."

"So what is happening on Raw?"

"You and Ric have a tag title match against Edge and Chris Benoit," I told him hesitantly.

"Let me guess, we lose." He could obviously hear the cautiousness in my voice.

"But if it raises ratings, I have to do it, Dave. It's not because I want you to lose."

"I know you don't, Jessie. And for you to keep the ratings up, you have to do whatever it takes," he said understandingly.

"How's Flair gonna take it?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. Let's not talk about this anymore. How about you come sit with Randy an me?"

"I don't know," I said, cautiously, the only thing coming to mind was the last conversation I had with Randy Orton.

"He's not as bad as he seems," Dave said as if he were reading my mind.

"I know. I just… don't…" I said, unable to think of a good reason for me not to sit with Randy.

"Well, since you are incapable of making a good enough excuse, then there's no way I'm taking no for an answer," he smiled, picking up my luggage.

This was going to be interesting.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Dave's P.O.V.

I could tell that Jessie was a little apprehensive about the idea of going and sitting with Randy, but I had to show Randy why I liked her so much.

"I see you hang around with Copeland a lot," I commented as we walked.

"Yeah, he's been my only friend since I've been here," she replied, throwing her carry on bag over her shoulder.

"Well, now you have at least two friends," I told her as she smiled.

"You know, you were one of the last people I thought I'd be hanging out with. Just because you are one of the high profile wrestlers."

"Yeah, I can see where you'd get that idea but then again, the writers are the ones that planted the idea of us wearing Armani suits and arriving everywhere in limos in our heads. Some us just took it too far and act like that in our everyday life. I mean, I'd take a Ford pickup over a limo any day."

"Well, maybe when you break away from Evolution, I'll let you have your pickup."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'm getting out of Evolution?"

"No, not anytime soon. But both you and I know that Evolution won't last forever."

I nodded and started walking again. A few minutes later, I spotted Randy sitting where I had last left him and messing with his cell phone. He looked up just in time to see me sit down next to him.

"God damn, Dave! What took you so long?" he asked, clearly pissed off.

"I found Jessie and started talking to her," I said and noticed that she was standing beside me, obviously uncomfortable being there with Randy. "Here, sit down," I told her, offering her my chair.

"No, it's okay," she said, quietly.

"Jess, seriously, sit down," I told her again. She sat down as I stood beside her.

For about twenty minutes Randy and I made small talk, the whole time, Jessica keeping to herself.

Randy and I were in the middle of conversation when Jessie stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat," she replied, softly.

"No, sit down. I'll go get you something. What do you want?"

"Dave, I'm perfectly capable of getting something."

"I know, I'm just trying to be nice. Now, what you do you want?"

"Just a bag of chips and a soda will be fine."

I started walk away but Randy got up and came towards me. "Why are you leaving? What do you expect me to do here by myself, big man?" he asked.

"You're not by yourself, Jessie's here. Talk to her," I said and continued walking, leaving Randy and Jessie by themselves.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: Jessica's P.O.V.

Randy sighed and sat back down in his seat. "So, I take it you really like Dave," he said to me.

"Yeah, I do. I think he's a really great guy," I replied.

"Well, don't get too attached because the last thing he needs right now is a girlfriend,"

"You know, Randy, I really don't know what you are trying to pull. Just two days ago, you were telling me to go out with Dave when he asked me out again and now you're telling me not to get too involved? It just doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense," he replied, getting in my face. "Just do what I say and nothing will happen."

"I don't understand what you want me to do," I said, trying to back away from him.

"You can go out with him all you want but there's two things you can't do. One, don't expect a long-term relationship and two, don't fall for him because once you do and you tell him, he'll be out of your life faster than an ugly girl out of my hotel room. Got that?" he asked, now just inches away from my face.

I nodded quickly as he backed down. Dave came back a few minutes later with my food. He handed it to me and then walked over to Randy.

"How'd it go?" I heard Dave ask him.

"Just fine, big man," Randy answered, smiling. "Just fine."

Sorry that this chapter is really short, I just thought this would be a good way to end the discussion between Randy and Jessie. I promise the next ones will be shorter though.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: Dave's P.O.V.

The whole flight to Baltimore, Jessie was unusually quiet. I would try and talk to her but she would just give me really short answers. This caused me to believe that something had gone on between her and Randy that he neglected to tell me.

When we arrived at the airport, Adam Copeland was waiting for Jessie.

"I'll see you guys later," she said, before walking towards him.

"Hey! Are we still on for tonight?" I called after her.

"I'll call you later!" she hollered back and continued walking.

"She's awfully close to him," Randy commented. "I think she's playing you, big man."

"They're just friends. Plus, I thought I wasn't supposed to get attached to her so it really shouldn't matter, should it?" I replied but I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy.

Randy and I got our luggage and caught a cab to the hotel. Paul was already waiting for us.

"I thought you were supposed to be here earlier, big man," Paul said to me.

"I thought we were too but Randy got the times messed up," I replied.

"I don't know what's been up with him lately but whatever it is, he better get his shit straightened out. Where is he anyway?"

I looked around and noticed that Randy was nowhere to be found. "I'll go find him," I said and began to walk away.

"Don't worry about it , big man. We have more important things to do than look for his punk-ass," Paul hollered to me.

"Alright, I'm just going to grab something to drink," I lied and began searching the lobby for Randy.

I wasn't long before I found him, as a matter of fact all I had to do was turn down one hallway.

"So does he always talk shit behind my back or was it just a special occasion?" he asked, casually.

"Well, Randy, in a sense, Paul's right. Lately, you have been more careless and that's really unlike you, well, except when it comes to women. But that's beside the point."

"Whatever, Dave. Why do you always stick up for him? It's like he's right about everything even when he's not. Personally, I don't think it 's me that's changed. I think it's you."

I stared at him in confusion. "How have I changed?"

"Before, you were this ass-kicking machine who went out there with only one person on his agenda… himself. A person who listened to nobody, rarely even the boss. But now, Paul tells you to jump and you ask 'how high.' Damn it, Dave chances are, if he told you to go jump off a damn cliff, you would do it. And now that I think about it, I think you're more of Paul's bitch than Stephanie is," he said, casually leaning up against the wall.

My hands instinctively balled into fists but I didn't say anything.

"See what I'm saying? You're not even sticking up for yourself now," he commented and walked down the hall.

There was definitely something wrong with Randy but before I had a chance to think about what it might be, my cell phone rang. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?" I answered, irritated.

"Dave, is this a bad time?"

"No, Jess. I just had a really weird conversation with Randy. That's all."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll tell you about it tonight. That is, if we are still going out."

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. But do you by any chance have a nice dress or something to wear tonight?" I asked, curiously.

"No, I don't bring any of that with me."

"Okay, well, tonight you're skipping the house show to go buy yourself a new outfit."

"And who says you can tell me what to do?" she asked.

I ignored her question and continued on. "The you can get ready and meet me in the lobby around 10:30."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I come up to your room and make you," I said, smiling.

"I don't know, Dave. I'm no good at picking out things to wear. Like all of my wardrobe, my friends back home picked our for me."

"Fine. Then I'll send one of the Divas to help you."

"Dave Batista, I swear you better not! The Divas are totally different from me!" she said as Stacy Keibler turned into the hallway.

"Oh, here's Stacy now," I smiled.

"DAVE! NO!"

"Hey, Stacy, could I ask you for a favor?"

"No, Dave, I won't sleep with you," she stated, coldly.

"Actually, it's not really for me, but a friend of mine."

"I'm not sleeping with Randy either."

"I'm not asking you to sleep with anybody. See, there's this girl that I know and we're going out tonight and I was wondering if you'd go shopping with her and help her pick out something nice to wear."

"And what's in it for me?" she questioned.

"I promise that no member of Evolution will hit on you for a month."

"Okay," she replied after thinking for a moment. "So who is this girl?"

"You might've seen her. Jessica Lawrence, she's the writer around here,"

"Dave, seriously, stop it," Jessie said, irritably.

"Oh, yeah. I know who she is. Tell her I'll meet her in the lobby in about an hour," Stacy replied and walked away.

"See, Jess, that wasn't so bad," I said to her.

"You better be glad I'm on the phone and not right next to you."

I laughed at her comment. "Stacy said she'll meet you in the lobby in an hour. I suggest you be there."

"One day, Dave Batista, I will get you back for this, I promise," she joked.

"Yeah, sure. So, I'll see you at 10:30."

"Alright, I'll see you then," she said and hung up.

The troubles that Randy and I had were now far from my mind as I thought of mine and Jessie's upcoming date.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen: Jessica's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Dave had gotten me into this. I was never friends with any of the Divas and probably never would be. For an hour, I stressed over how uncomfortable it was going to be shopping with Stacy Keibler. She definitely was not the type of person I saw myself shopping with.

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was time to meet her down in the lobby.

I took in a deep breath before grabbing my purse and walking out of my hotel room.

"You must be Jessica," Stacy smiled when she saw me.

"Yeah, but you can call me Jessie," I replied, curious as to why she was being so friendly.

"Well, first off, let me tell you that I am not a big fan of Dave's or the rest of Evolution for that matter, but when it comes to helping a fellow WWE woman shop, I'm always in," she told me as we walked outside.

"Dave's not as bad as he seems. I just think he tries to make everyone believe that for the sake of Evolution. Now, I can't sing the same song for the rest of the members. I seriously think they are just assholes."

"You know what? I like you, I've only been talking to you for about two minutes, but I like you."

For the rest of the afternoon, Stacy and I shopped and talked about anything and everything and at around 8:30, we headed back to the hotel so that she could help me get ready.

10:30 rolled around awfully fast and Stacy was just finishing up my hair.

"I hope he doesn't mind that I'm a little late," I said to her.

"I'm sure he won't and if he does, he'll forget all about it when he sees you, because, honey, you are gorgeous and you will be the one and only thing on his mind tonight."

Again, I'm sorry this one is so short but I promise the next one will be longer.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty: Dave's P.O.V.

Ten o'clock couldn't come soon enough. I had a half and hour to get cleaned up before I went and met Jessie in the lobby.

I showered at the arena and was putting on a suit when Paul walked in.

"Whoa, big man. You're all spiffed up. Where are you going?" he asked as I put on cologne.

"I'm taking Jessie out to eat."

"You're getting all dressed up just to go out to dinner?"

"A very nice, somewhat romantic dinner," I corrected. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got to run," I said and headed out of the locker room.

By the time I got to the hotel, it was about twenty till eleven. 'I hope she's not mad that I'm late' I remember thinking to myself. I walked in just in time to see Jessie walk out of the elevator. I could've sworn that my jaw dropped to the floor.

Her normally straight dark brown hair was now curled around her face. She wore a beautiful strapless green dress which showed off her long tan legs and drew even more attention to her vibrant emerald eyes. I had never seen a more beautiful sight in my life.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, walking up to me.

"Oh…it's okay. I just got here," I replied, not taking my eyes off of her.

"What?" she asked, bashfully.

"You look absolutely stunning," I told her truthfully as she blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks. Well, we better get going," I said and led her to my rental.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked as I started driving.

"There's this really nice restaurant that I know of that's open late."

She nodded and looked out the window. We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and after being seated, ordered our food.

"This place is really nice, Dave. You didn't have to do this," Jessie said, quietly.

"I know, but I wanted to," I replied, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with Randy?" Jessie asked, quickly changing the subject and taking her hand away from mine.

I was kind of taken aback by her sudden urge to take her hand away from mine but I tried not to show it. "I really don't know. He's just different from what he used to be. Of course, he turns it around and says that I'm the one that's changed. Something about how before I was an ass-kicking machine and now I'm nothing more than Paul's bitch."

"Wow, those are pretty harsh words."

"Yeah, I know. He won't talk to anybody about anything. Anyway, enough about that. How was your afternoon?"

"Tiring. I swear Stacy took me to every store in Baltimore. Of course, it being her hometown, she knows all of the hot spots. But, believe it or not, it was kind of fun," she smiled.

"So, I take it you and Stace got along pretty well?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Well, now it looks like you're making friends left and right."

"I know. It's actually kind of scary, if you ask me. I've never had that many people who really cared about me."

I saw the sadness in her emerald eyes as she said this. Who, in their right mind, could not care about this woman? She was beautiful, intelligent, and so many other things. Something just didn't seem quite right. And my goal for the night was to figure out just what that something was.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Over twenty chapters already! That's kind of crazy! And over fifty reviews, that's even crazier! I am so excited to know that people are actually reading this story. All I can ask is that you keep reviewing and reading. Thanks a bunch! On to the story.

Chapter Twenty-One: Jessica's P.O.V.

As we finished up our dinner, Dave paid for the bill, despite all my protesting. We walked out of the restaurant into the cool, dark night. The stars and the moon shone brightly on the park across the street.

"It's so beautiful tonight," I commented to Dave as we continued walking to his car.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he smiled as I felt my cheeks warm from blushing. The whole night, he had nothing but shower me with compliments, something that I wasn't accustomed to hearing. "How would you like to take a walk in the park?"

"I don't know, Dave. It's getting late and it's kind of chilly out here," I told him.

"Here. Take this," he said and put his jacket over my shoulders.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold."

"Don't worry about me. I can tough it out. Now, how about that walk?"

I had no choice but to give in as we walked across the street to the small park.

"Jess, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Dave asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course not. Go ahead."

"Okay. Tonight, at dinner you said something about not having a lot of people care about you and I was just wondering what or who you meant by that."

"I…I don't really like to talk about it."

"Come on, Jess. I could see the hurt in your eyes when you said that. I don't like to see you like that. You can talk to me about it and it'd probably make you feel better if you got it out in the open."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I sat down on a park bench. I wanted to tell him, but what made me think that he'd actually believe me? Would he be just like everyone else and blow me off?

"Please, tell me. I'm your friend, Jessie. You can tell me anything," he pleaded, sitting beside me.

"It's just so hard to… to bring up the past. Especially, if it's not a good one."

"I know how you feel on that one. The past can be a very difficult thing to talk about but you always feel better when you do."

I took in a deep breath of the cool night air. "Okay. Around my household, my mom was everyone's sanity. Mine, my brother's and my father's. Or so I thought. My dad was an alcoholic and a violent one at that. Well, my brother was everything in my dad's eyes as for me I was nothing. Every time my brother or I were supposed to do something and didn't I would get beat for it. But Mom, being the wonderful woman she was, took most of the beatings for me. Until one night, things got out of control. Mom had to be rushed to the hospital and…" I started to cry as Dave listened intently.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I shouldn't have asked you to do this. You don't have to go on if you don't want to," he told me.

"No, you were right. I need to get this out," I said, taking another deep breath. "That night, my mother was literally beat to death. So then every ounce of sanity and stability in our house was gone. Dad would come home from work and drink and yell. And since I could never do anything right in his eyes, all of his anger was directed at me. A lot of times it would result in some form of abuse. Mental, physical and even… even sexual."

"Oh my God, Jess! Did you tell anyone?" Dave questioned, standing up.

I nodded my head, tears still streaming down my face. "I told my brother but, being so close to my dad, he didn't believe me. I told the rest of my family. They just laughed in my face. So as soon as I was eighteen, I was out of that house and I never went back," I finished.

I could tell Dave had no clue what to say, that this was the last thing he expected to hear. "Come here," he finally spoke and wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest.

I don't know how long we sat there like that. All I knew was that I felt safe in his arms.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room," Dave said, and stood up.

We drove to the hotel in silence and he walked me up to my room. "Will you be okay? Would you like me to stay with you?" he asked me.

"Would you?" I responded, softly.

"Of course," he said, kissing me on the cheek and closed the door behind him.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dave's P.O.V.

The next morning, I found Jessie sound asleep, wrapped up in my arms. I yawned as I tried to recall what had gone on the night before. Slowly, but surely, everything came back.

'Poor Jess' I thought to myself as I remembered the pain and sadness in her eyes. The eyes that were usually vibrant and full of happiness had been dark and painful to even look out.

I slowly climbed out of the bed as I realized it was already eleven o'clock. I looked back Jessie to make sure I didn't wake her before putting on my shoes. I left her a small note on the nightstand before heading to my hotel room.

"Where were you all night?" Randy asked when I walked in.

"What do you care?" I responded, unable to forget the conversation we had had the day before.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood," he replied with a smile, clearly in a better mood that I had last seen him.

"Well, I wonder why. Maybe because a certain person accused me of being another man's bitch. That's a good enough reason for me."

"About that… I'm sorry. I don't know what had got into me yesterday but I didn't mean to take it out on you."

I sighed and nodded my head. "Don't worry about it. All of us have our days."

"So, you gonna tell me where you were?"

"No offense Randy but I don't think it's really any of your business."

"Alright, but I know you'll tell me sooner or later."

About five minutes later I turned to Randy. "Fine, I was with Jessie all last night."

"Hmm…I didn't peg her for being easy but I guess I was wrong," he commented.

"We didn't do anything."

"Bullshit, why else would you have stayed there all night?"

"Because something I brought up really upset her and she didn't want to be alone. So I stayed with her."

"For some reason, Dave, I don't believe you."

"Fine, whatever. Think what you want."

"Well, maybe if you told me what you brought up that made her so upset, I might believe you."

"No," I answered immediately. "Jessie had never told anyone what she told me last night so I'm guessing that she didn't want anyone to know."

"What, no, who is more important? Jessie or Evolution?"

"Don't make me choose, Randy."

"It shouldn't be that hard, Dave. You should know right awaywho is more important and that is Evolution. So tell me what you said."

I got up and started putting my things into my suitcase.

"Dave, I want to know now. We didn't have you do this so you could get a girlfriend or keep secrets or whatever else you're trying to do."

I sighed and stopped packing.

"Big man, if you can't confide in Evolution, you're out. And I know you don't want that, so make your decision."

I couldn't let Jess down like that but then again, I couldn't turn around and do the same thing to the guys. I did need to make a decision. I took a deep breath.

"Fine, but this stays between you and me."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three: Jessica's P.O.V.

I awoke the next day with a slight headache. I glanced at the clock which told me it was already noon. Right next to the clock was a note.

Jess,

Didn't want to wake you. I had to go do in-ring work with the guys. I'll try to call you if I get a chance or call me if you need to talk.

Dave

I smiled at the thought of how caring he had been the night before. He was totally different then his in-ring character. I got up slowly and walked over to my suitcase to get some aspirin when I noticed my cell phone blinking. I picked it up and flipped it open.

3 missed calls. 1 new number.

I recognized the number as Adam's cell and called him back.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Adam. It's Jess."

"Oh, hey. Where were you all night last night? I didn't see you at the show and when I called you no one answered."

"During the show, I was out shopping with Stacy and…"

"Whoa, wait a minute, you were shopping with Stacy Keibler?"

"Yeah, Dave had her go shopping with me so I could find something nice to wear to dinner last night."

"You didn't tell me that you were going to dinner with Batista last night," Adam said, sounding somewhat angry.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was going to be that big of a problem."

"Well, it is, Jessie because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Adam, I'm just doing what we agreed on. Nothing's going to happen so stop worrying, okay?"

"Alright. Did you find out anything more?"

"Yeah, Orton's acting weirder around the guys now. I guess jus being a little more careless about things and not talking to them about his problems or whatever."

"Doesn't sound too good. Just keep me posted, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will."

"And just think, when this is all done and over with you won't ever have to talk to Dave Batista again."

Everything was then put into perspective for me. After I was done doing what Adam sent me out to do, he would expect me not to talk to Dave again. But that's not how I wanted it. I wanted to stay friends with Dave, maybe even become more.

"Jessie! Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, Adam. I kinda spaced out. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you want to go out to lunch."

"Oh, yeah. That sounds great. I'll meet you in about a half an hour."

"That's fine. See you then," he said and hung up.

I flipped my phone shut and then opened the bottle of aspirin I had been holding in my hand. My slight headache had now grown to almost a migraine. Why was Adam getting so angry about me going out with Dave the night before? I was just doing what we had talked about, at least that's what I wanted to believe. But I knew that our plan to destroy Evolution was the last thing on my mind.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, it's just been really crazy around here. Another thing that I want to apologize for is the fact that my chapters are really short. I write my stories out long hand before typing them and the chapters look so much longer on notebook paper so hopefully the next ones will be longer. Anyway onto the next chapter. I'm still open for suggestions on titles.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Dave's P.O.V.

Right after I told Randy what had happened the night before, I immediately regretted it. My conscience was telling me not to but I went against it for the sake of my spot in Evolution.

The rest of the day, I was totally off course with everything. I just couldn't help but think how Jess would react if she found out I had told Randy what she wanted no one else to hear.

"Dave! Snap out of it, big man!" Paul said to me as we stood in the middle of the ring. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Umm…no."

"I said tonight we are all going out to this club and if you want you can bring that writer chick along," he repeated, pausing in between each word, making sure I understood every word.

"You don't need to insult my intelligence, Paul. I'm not stupid. And by the way that "writer chick" has a name," I said, getting defensive.

"Calm down, man," he chuckled. "Loosen up a little. And stop being so grouchy."

"I'm not grouchy. I'm just tired," I replied.

"I would be too if I was out screwing a girl all night," Randy smirked.

"So, I'm guessing that that's the reason why you can't your ass outta bed before noon," I told him, my hands clenching into fists. Why Randy kept wanting to push my buttons, I don't know but it was really working.

"I can't help it that I'm so damn irresistible."

"Or the fact that you're a fucking man whore. You go through more women than all the Divas go through shoes and you are getting onto me about staying out one night with one girl."

"Hey, don't even begin to tell me that my lifestyle is immoral. You're living the same life I am…the Evolution life."

"I'm living the limos and the suits part of the Evolution life. I don't go around fucking every girl that walks my way."

"No, you like the ones that are used to being sexually abused."

That was it. I had told Randy to keep that between him and me and he had broken that promise. There was absolutely nothing or no one that could stop me from beating the living hell out of him. And I took full advantage.

It took a good fifteen minutes for Paul, Ric and a couple of other guys from the locker room to get me off of Randy.

"You stupid son of a bitch! You were supposed to keep your fucking mouth shut!" I yelled as Paul dragged me up the ramp.

"Dave! Calm down!" Paul told me as I continued to yell obscenities to Randy, who was lying in the middle of the ring, mouth and nose both bleeding.

"NO!" I said, throwing his hands off of me. I looked around and noticed Ric was in the ring with Randy, along with Shelton Benjamin and Jason Reso.

There was no way that this could be kept a secret from Jessie. Had Jason not been out there, there might've been a chance that it might stay under wraps but he was one of Adam's best friends. And of course Jess was his other. So now, it was only a matter of time.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five: Jessica's P.O.V.

I sat across the table from Adam, picking at my food and thinking about our conversation earlier.

"What's wrong, Jess? You seem kind of down," Adam asked, setting his fork on his plate.

"Nothing," I lied, not looking at him.

"Don't try and pull something over on me. There is obviously something bothering you."

"Seriously, Adam, I'm fine."

"Alright, I give up," he replied and continued eating.

Everything was silent until a few minutes later, Adam's cell phone rang. I tried my best not to eavesdrop on Adam's half of the conversation but something definitely sounded wrong.

"Hold up, Jay…Say that again…Orton got beat up? By who?...Are you serious? How bad?...He's gonna get in some deep shit for this. Do you know what set him off like that?..."

The suspense was killing me. I stopped picking at my food and looked up at him. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Listen, Jay, I'll call you back later, okay?" he said and hung up.

"What's going on?" I repeated. "What happened to Randy?"

"Batista beat him up."

"What! Why!" I yelled, causing the entire diner to stare.

"I guess Orton said something that set him off. Jay says everyone he's talked to doesn't know what it was, but from what he says Orton's in pretty bad shape. They think he might have a broken nose and he's going to need stitches in his lip. I guess it took them like twenty minutes to get off and that was with Trips, Flair, Shelton and Jay."

"Oh my God, Adam. Dave is going to get into so much trouble."

"Who cares? Maybe he'll get fired. One less part of Evolution we'd have to break up."

I was about ready to start arguing with Adam but remembered what he and I had planned. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and cause him to get angry so I did only what I could to make him happy. I agreed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"As a matter of fact, Jessie, it doesn't even look like we have to break them up. They're doing it on their own. Maybe in a couple of weeks they'll be begging you to split them up," he chuckled.

"So are we just aborting this whole plan?" I asked, hopefully.

"Not yet, I think we need to keep with it just for a little reassurance. So keep doing what you are and it will only be a matter of time."

I reluctantly nodded my head in agreement. 'Why can't you just tell him what you really think? He'll understand,' I told myself. 'For the past two years he's been the only one that has understood you. Why are you so afraid?' I shook the thoughts out of my head as Adam stood up.

"I'll go up and pay the ticket and then we can leave," he told me.

"I can do it," I replied.

"No, I'm paying for it and that's final," he said, flashing me a smile and walking up to the counter.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dave's P.O.V.

I sat in front of Vince's desk like a kid sent to the principal's office. While waiting for the boss to walk in, several questions came to me.

How much trouble was I going to get in? Was it worth getting fired over? What was Jessie going to say? And exactly how bad did I hurt Randy?

Whether he was being an asshole or not, he was still my best friend and I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of guilt.

Okay, maybe it was a lot of guilt.

"So, Dave," Vince said, walking in his office as I stood up. "I hear you've had an altercation with Randy Orton."

"Yes sir," I answered quietly.

"Sit down," he ordered and I did so. "Explain."

"Okay, the guys and I were working in the ring and Randy and I had start arguing about well, nothing, to tell you the truth. And he just said the wrong thing to me and I blew up."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

I stayed silent, I had already told Randy and look how much trouble it got me in. But telling the boss couldn't be that bad, could it? I didn't want to the take the chance.

"Dave, I need you to tell me."

"Yes sir. This morning, I disclosed some very personal history of a friend of mine to Randy. I told him to keep it between him and me but he brought it up in the ring with Paul and Ric around."

"Is this friend of yours a WWE employee?"

"Yes sir," I sighed. I knew what he was going to ask next so I went ahead and told him. "She's Jessica Lawrence."

"Okay, Dave. I commend you on the fact that you were sticking up for a fellow employee, but assaulting another wrestler like you did is completely unacceptable. Therefore, after this Monday night on RAW, you are suspended for three weeks without pay."

I looked at him in complete surprise. "I'm not fired?"

Vince looked at me and laughed. "Of course not. You're one of our most promising Superstars. We'd have to be absolutely insane to get rid of a man of your caliber."

I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. "Thanks, sir," I told him and began to walk out of his office.

"Dave, wait," he stopped me. "Next time you see Ms. Lawrence, tell her that her plans for Monday night are excellent."

"I will, Mr. McMahon," I replied and walked out with a smile on my face. Paul was waiting in the hall for me.

"What are you smiling about, big man?" he asked when he saw me. "Surely you can't be happy about your punishment."

"I'm not fired. That's all that matters."

"How long are you suspended?"

"I wouldn't really call it a suspension. More like a three week vacation. Only it won't be as fun because I won't have a paycheck coming in. But it's cool, I have money saved up."

"How can you be happy about this? Dave, do you realize that with you gone for three weeks, we will have no one in touch with the writer. That means pure hell for the rest of Evolution while you're in heaven."

Paul was right. I wouldn't see Jessie for three whole weeks. To me, that was impossible. Unless…

"She can come with me to D.C.," I told Paul.

"What?"

"She told me that she can do her work from anywhere so I'll have her come with me. It's that simple. I'll still have her in the palm of my hand."

"But will she come with you? That's the question big man."

"Are you doubting a member of Evolution?" I asked him. "You should know better, H. If any way, Jessie is hesitant to come with me, she won't be for long. I promise you that."

"Alright, big man, sorry I doubted you. But there is one question I need and answer to. Was what Orton said true?"

"Yeah, H, it was but please keep it quiet. I don't want Jessie finding out that I told anyone."

"Don't worry, Dave. I'll make sure Orton keeps it under wraps."

"Thanks, man. I'm going to go call Jessie," I said and walked right past the Superstar that had been standing around the corner, listening to every word we had said.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Jessica's P.O.V.

I walked slowly to my hotel room, thinking about Dave and what had gone on between him and Randy earlier. I couldn't believe how happy Adam was about the whole situation. As a matter of fact, he dropped me off at the hotel before heading to the arena to find out more. I swore he was worse than most women.

I had no sooner stepped in my hotel room when my cell phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID and recognized it as Dave's cell. I hurriedly opened it and answered.

"What happened?" I asked, immediately.

"Love the greeting," Dave said, sarcastically.

"Who cares about the greeting? Tell me what happened."

"Randy and I got into a fight. Not a big surprise, really, after all the arguments we've been in lately."

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Three weeks suspension without pay."

"Oh God, Dave."

"Don't worry about it, Jess. I was thinking of taking some vacation time anyway," he laughed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to come spend my suspension with me at my house in D.C. I mean you don't have to answer right now. It doesn't start until after RAW."

"I'll think about it," I answered but I inside I wasn't even considering the option of saying no.

"Fair enough. So would you want to catch a movie tonight?"

"Actually I was just thinking about hanging out in my hotel room. But you're welcome to join me."

"That sounds cool. What time?"

"Any time you want."

"Okay, give me an hour and I'll be there."

"See you then," I said and hung up. That's when I looked around the room and noticed that it was a mess and started to clean.

It had been nearly an hour since I'd hung up with Dave when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey," I said, expecting to see Evolution's Animal standing in front of me…but it wasn't. "Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Jess, there's something I think you really should know," he told me as I walked out into the hallway.

"Well, hurry up. Dave's going to be here any minute now."

"He's coming here? For what?"

"We're just gonna sit around and watch some movies, maybe order pizza. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you've been spending a lot of time with him and I…just…" he said, trailing off.

"Adam, I don't have time for this. Say what you need to and leave," I said, getting impatient. He seemed kind of taken aback by this.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. It's just that Dave will be here in like two minutes and if you want this plan to work, then you can't be here. That's what you want, isn't it?"

He scoffed and threw his hands in the air. "Forget it, maybe I'll tell you later."

"Thanks for wasting my time," I responded.

He slowly shook his head and walked down the hall without saying another word. I stood there thinking for a few minutes and couldn't help but feel that he didn't deserve any of that but the thought was immediately forgotten when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

This will probably be one of my last updates before I go up to Canada but I promise that there will be plenty more once I get back because seriously what I am I going to do on a bus for twelve hours. I'll have plenty of time to write. Anyway things for all of the reviews, I'm loving it. I never thought that this many people would want to read my stories. I also updated my other story Never Alone for those who are reading that one too.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dave's P.O.V.

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, I saw Jessie. She was standing in front of her hotel room with her back facing me.

I smiled to myself, quietly walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. I felt her jump slightly before she turned around to face me.

"Love the greeting," she told me.

"Forget about the greeting," I smiled back at her. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Movies, pizza, all the fun stuff."

"Sounds good to me. So are we going to go in the room or stand out in the hallway all night?"

"Oh, I guess we can," she said and opened the door to her room. "I'll order the pizza. What kind do you like?"

"I don't care. I'll eat just about anything," I told her, walking over to the window and noticing it was starting to cloud up. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't go out tonight."

"Why do you say that?" Jessie asked, picking up the phone.

"It's starting to look kind of nasty outside."

"I heard on the radio that we're supposed to get some thunderstorms tonight."

I nodded and walked back over to the bed and lied as Jessie called in our pizza orders.

I stared up at her as she talked. I noticed she was dressed in just a pair of low-rise jeans and a t-shirt but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, hanging up the phone.

"You," I answered simply.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

"Because you're gorgeous," I smiled, pulling her onto the bed with me.

She laid on her side, quietly, messing with the small cross necklace that she wore.

I tilted her chin so that she was looking at me. "Why don't you believe me when I tell you you're gorgeous?"

"Because no one has ever told me that before," she said, softly. "No one before you."

"Well, I guess everyone else is either blind or just plain stupid because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Both inside and out."

I could see her cheeks turn a bright crimson. I smiled to myself before leaning down and kissing her.

She was tense at first but then relaxed and put her hand at the base of my neck. I ran my fingers through her soft hair as our kiss deepened. My hands eventually found their way to the bottom of Jessie's shirt and started to pull up on the fabric. That's when she broke away.

"Dave…I can't do this," she told me, getting out of the bed.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I apologized, sitting up.

"It's not your fault. I just don't feel comfortable with that ever since…you know," she said, quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

I nodded. "Come here," I told her, patting the bed.

She slowly walked back over and sat beside me.

"I promise I won't do that again unless I know you want to," I whispered in her ear as I pulled her close. I took in the scent of her hair…strawberries, very sweet strawberries.

Before we knew it there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I said and got up. I opened the door to see a kid about nineteen standing in front of me with our pizza.

"Holy shit! You're Batista!" he yelled.

"Yeah…um… how much do I owe you?" I replied, taking out my wallet.

"Ten seventy-five. Dude, what's it like working with Triple H and Ric Flair/"

"Just great," I told him, searching through the multiple bills but finding nothing lower than a fifty, "Do you have any change?"

"No, how much do you bench?"

"A lot," I answered, now somewhat annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" Jessie asked, walking to the door.

"No," the pizza boy replied. "Just getting to know Batista, but I'm sure you know him really well considering you're sharing a hotel room with him and all. God only knows what you were doing before I came here."

That was it. I took a fifty out of my wallet, shoved it in the guy's chest and took our pizza.

"I'll come back with your change," he smiled.

I handed the pizza to Jessie before turning to the kid. "If you come within a fifty mile radius of this hotel room ever again, I'll beat you within an inch of your life. How's that sound?" I smiled before closing the door.

"Stupid kids," I muttered to myself as I sat down next to Jessie.

She and I sat around, talking and eating until around one in the morning. By that time, it was thundering so loud, it sounded like we were in the middle of a war zone.

"It's getting really bad out there," Jessie commented as lightning lit up the room.

"Yeah, I know," I said, looking at my watch. "I should be getting back to my room."

"But don't you room with Randy?"

I nodded in reply.

"I don't think it's the wisest idea to share a room with him for a couple of days."

"I don't have anywhere else to stay."

"You can stay with me," she offered. "I don't mind. Plus, it'd kind of be some comfort, I don't really like thunderstorms."

"I don't know, Jess."

"Dave, it's only going to be for a couple days anyway, since you just had to go and get yourself suspended."

"Haha. Very funny," I said, sarcastically. "Only if it isn't a problem with you."

"What did I just tell you?"

"Okay, then, I guess that makes us roomies."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Okay, everybody, I finally got back from Canada at 5:30 this morning after getting stuck in a blizzard for two and a half hours in Pennsylvania. But that just gave me more time to write more. I did have my parents tape Wrestlemania 21 and I have to say it was absolutely amazing! Adam, Dave and John all won! Unfortunately Randy didn't but seriously, who expected him to. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Jessica's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning, cradled in Dave's arms. I had never felt as comfortable as I did when he was holding me. I opened my eyes and noticed I was facing his bare chest. 'Is this man built or what?' I thought to myself.

I remember after Dave had agreed to stay with me for the next couple of days, he called to room service and ordered some champagne. We kind of got a little carried away with that.

That's when realization hit. If he had his shirt off, what else was also off? Did something happen the night before that I didn't remember?

I looked under the covers, hurriedly and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that I still had on my pajamas and Dave had on a pair of boxers. I couldn't help but notice that they had 'Sexy Beast' written all over them.

I chuckled to myself and laid my head back down on the pillow.

"Do you find something funny?" Dave asked, his eyes still closed.

"Just the fact that you think of yourself as a sexy beast."

"Two questions for you Jess," he smiled and finally opened his eyes. "One, doesn't everyone think I'm a sexy beast?"

"At least the majority of your female fans."

"And, two, why were you looking at my boxers?"

I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't want to offend him by saying that I was afraid that we had gotten out of control and had sex. Luckily, I didn't have to answer due to the phone ringing. I reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone.

"Jess, it's Adam. I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk, since you decided you wanted to blow me off for Evolution's asshole."

"Good morning to you too, Adam," I responded.

"Well, Jess, how do you expect me to react? Last night you didn't want anything to do with me, someone who's been there for you fro two years, because you had some stupid plans with that jackass."

"Adam, seriously, shut up!"

"He's still there, isn't he?"

I didn't answer.

"Jess, when you come back to reality and figure out that Dave Batista doesn't give a damn about you and you are only with him to tear Evolution apart, give me a call because until then, I don't want anything to do with you if this is how you are going to act," he said and hung up.

I put the phone back on the hook as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bad conversation?" Dave questioned. I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," I told him.

"Jess, you're about ready to cry. If it's doing that to you, it has to be a big deal. Now, what's going on?"

"Adam's just upset with me. I don't know what the hell his problem is."

"Does it have to do with me being around you all the time now?"

I stayed silent. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him yes but I also didn't want to lie to him.

"Jessie, come on, answer me."

"Yeah, it does. Adam doesn't think that you're the right person for me to be around," I replied and couldn't help think that if that was the reason for the way he was acting, why he proposed this whole idea in the first place. I shrugged the thought off and continued. "Obviously what he doesn't realize is that I'm a grown woman and that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"The few times I've been around Copeland, I've noticed that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed," Dave told me. "So does he think he's your protector or something?"

"I guess so. More of like a big brother figure but sometimes he gets a little too overprotective."

"Well, I can see his point. I wouldn't want you to ever get hurt again. I mean, after hearing about your past anyone would be like that."

"Dave…you're the only one that I've ever told about that. I haven't even told Adam."

"I can't believe you only told me. I've only known you for like five days and I know more about you that you're best friend of two years."

"Some how, Dave, you've opened me up. Maybe it's by telling me how beautiful you think I am and showering me with compliments. But by doing all of that, you've really built up my self-esteem. And I really, really appreciate it. Adam just doesn't realize that you've helped me open up."

"Well, he's just going to have to suck it up and move on because we're rooming together now."

"I know, I just wonder how he's going to react when he finds out that I'm going to be with you for three weeks."


	30. Chapter Thirty

Sorry, it's taken me so long to update. I had a stupid school project to do but now that it's over with I should be able to update more often now. It's hard to believe that I have thirty chapters now and over 80 reviews. Thanks to everyone reading this story, it's just more motivation for me to write more, knowing that people are actually looking forward to seeing what happens next. Okay, I'm done with that. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, it's nothing really big.

Chapter Thirty: Dave's P.O.V

"Are you serious? You're coming with me? That's awesome, Jess!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Dave…could you let go? I…can't…really…breathe," I heard her say.

"Sorry," I apologized, letting her go before looking at the clock. "What time's your flight to Albany?"

"Three-thirty."

"Okay, we have the same flight and have two and a half hours to get ready and get there," I said getting out of bed to get dressed.

"You can go ahead and take a shower if you want," Jessie told me.

"Actually, you can go first. I have to run to mine and Randy's room to get my stuff."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I have to. I have no other clothes. Besides, I'm sure he's not even awake yet. He usually doesn't get up until around two. I should be fine," I said, putting on my shirt and heading out the door.

Before long, I reached the door to what was now just Randy's room and grabbed the key out of my pocket. I opened the door to see Randy's lifeless form sprawled out on one of the beds.

I quietly gathered all of my things and just as I was about to leave, Randy spoke.

"I didn't mean to say that," he said, not lifting his head from the pillow. "I just needed to retaliate and that was the only thing I could think of."

"Well, I think you need some better comebacks," I replied dryly. "How's your nose?"

"Broken."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be gone for three weeks after RAW."

"Actually, it doesn't."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

'That could've gone worse,' I thought to myself as I walked back down to Jessie's room. That's when I realized I had forgotten to ask for a key so that I could get back in. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Nothing.

So I knocked again, this time a little louder.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a dripping wet Jessie in nothing but a towel.

"I…forgot a key," I smiled sheepishly trying my best not to stare.

"Oh, it's okay. I was getting out anyway," she replied, allowing me to come in before heading back into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Then, it's all yours."

I opened my suitcase and started searching through my clothes but my mind wasn't on what I was going to wear. Jessie had a great body and, yeah, jeans and a T-shirt looked great on her but she needed to be a little less…conservative, show a little more skin. That change was definitely going to occur over the course of my suspension.

"You can have it now," Jessie said, walking out in, you guessed it, jeans and a T-shirt.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty-One: Jessica's P.O.V.

Once arriving in Albany, Dave and I checked into our hotel before going to the arena so he could get ready for that night's house show.

"I'm going to go change for my match," Dave announced as we walked down the hallway.

"I guess I'll see you afterwards then."

"Actually, I want you to come with me so you can meet Paul and Ric."

"I guess I could do that," I answered apprehensively.

"Great. Believe me they're not as bad as they seem.

A few minutes later, we were in front of Evolution's locker room. "Wait here for a minute," Dave instructed. "I have to make sure everyone's decent."

I nodded and waited in the hall for a few seconds until Dave came back out. "It's all clear," he smiled.

I followed him in to see Trips and Flair sitting on a leather couch, both wearing their usual Armani suits.

"Paul, Ric, this is Jessie," Dave introduced as they both stood up.

"Nice to meet you," I lied. Hell, I could care less if I ever saw them again.

"Pleasure's all mine," Ric smiled, kissing my outstretched hand. It took all I had not to lose my lunch.

"So you're Dave's new catch?" Paul questioned.

"I guess. If that's what you want to call me."

"Well, you must be pretty good for Dave to beat Randy up over you."

My heart stopped. I saw Dave quickly turn his glance towards Paul. There was nothing I could say. Dave beat up Randy for me? Why?

I didn't have a clue as to what I should do next, so I followed my body's instinct. I turned on my heel and ran out into the hallway, in search of Adam's locker room. Even though we had had a fight just this morning, I needed someone to talk to and he was the only one I could think of.

Once I found it, I quickly knocked on the door. It took him a few seconds to answer but he finally did.

"Did you get a reality check yet?" he asked, coldly.

"Please don't be this way, Adam. I really need to talk to you," I pleaded, checking the halls to make sure Dave hadn't followed me.

Adam sighed and looked at me. "Alright. Come on in," he answered, allowing me in. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Dave beat Randy up for me," I replied.

"What?"

"He did. I was just in Evolution's locker room. Dave introduced me to Paul and Ric. Paul said I must be really good for Dave to beat Randy up."

"How do you know this isn't just some joke, Jess?"

"Because Dave gave Trips the worst death glare I've ever seen. If looks could kill, Trips would've died and come back from the grave so he could die again."

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem quite right about this. They have to be doing this for a reason. I don't like it. I'm calling all of this off."

I stood in shock in front of him. "Did it ever occur to you that Dave might actually care for me?"

"No and you know why? Because he is a member of Evolution! You can't trust any of them, Jessie! Why are you being so naïve?"

"I'm the one being naïve?" I scoffed. "You're the one that's being naïve. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous because I'm spending so much time with Dave and not you."

"And what if I am, Jessica? Before this whole thing started, it was you and me and nobody else. I miss that," Adam told me, somewhat saddened, but I had no sympathy.

"You know what? You brought this all on yourself. You kept pushing me to do this. If you want to blame anybody, blame yourself."

"And I do, but how was I supposed to know you were going to turn into Evolution's little bitch? Hindsight's 20/20, I guess."

"No, Adam, I don't think it is because I can't see why I ever became friends with you in the first place," I said and walked out of his locker room and down to catering to think about the huge mistake I had just made.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty-Two: Dave's P.O.V.

I kept my gaze on Paul as I heard Jessie leave the room.

"Wonder what's up with her," he said before sitting back down on the couch.

My hands balled into fists as anger flowed through my body.

"Dave, calm down, big man," Ric said to me.

"I am calm, Ric," I replied before turning back to Paul. "Since you're so great at coming up with plans, how about you tell me one on how to tell Jessie what happened yesterday without her getting pissed off at me."

His response was only a chuckle.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Dave, come on, big man. Smarten up. Who says you have to tell her the truth? Lie to her. Say that Orton was saying shit against her so you beat the hell outta him."

I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out, so I closed it.

"That's what I thought, big man. Now, if you have any other problems, like figuring out how much a bottle of water and a bag of chips cost down at catering, I'm afraid you're going to have to ask someone else."

I had the biggest urge to go over and knock the shit out of Paul. But I had to suppress it, knowing that I couldn't afford to get into anymore trouble with Vince. And Paul knew that.

"That's good one, H," I laughed, heading for the door. "Oh, by the way, Jessie agreed to go with me back home."

"Great, so we have nothing to worry about?"

"Actually, I don't really think your 'brilliant plan' is working because on RAW next Monday, Ric and I lose our titles," I said and walked into the hall.

"What the hell is up with that!" I heard Ric yell but just continued walking to catering where I saw Jessie sitting by herself.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, sitting across the table from her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied quietly, looking down at her hands.

"What you will be and what you are, are two different things. Now talk to me."

She sighed and finally looked up at me. "I was really shocked by what Paul said bout me being the reason for you beating up Randy. And after I left, I went to Adam and told him, I guess just to prove him wrong about you. We ended up arguingand I said some things I shouldn't have. Chances are, he'll probably never talk to me again."

"First of all, Jess. I was defending you. Randy was saying all of this stuff about you when he doesn't even know you. That's why all that happened," I lied. I hated doing that to her, but I didn't want her mad at me. "And about Copeland, just forget about him. He needs to let you go and get a life of his own."

She nodded in reply.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dave," she said and smiled weakly.

"No problem. I have to go get ready for my match with Benoit but I'll see you afterwards, okay?"

"Alright," she replied as I kissed the top of her head.

'That was a lot easier than I thought it would be' I thought to myself as I left catering.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three: Jessica's P.O.V.

Monday came and went and Dave and I found ourselves on a flight to Washington D.C. that night after RAW.

"I'm so happy I get some time off," Dave sighed about fifteen minutes into the flight. "I just wish it was vacation time instead of suspension."

"Yeah," I said, quietly, my mind on other things. Like Adam. I hadn't talked to or even seen him since the last house show. I couldn't help but worry about how much I had hurt him.

"Jess, he deserved it. Stop tearing yourself up over it," Dave said, practically reading my mind.

"I can't help it, Dave. He was my best friend for nearly two years. We did everything together."

"He's almost made you cry twice and that's just in the past week. What kind of friend is that?"

"I know. You're right. I just hate doing this to people."

"And do you know why? Because you're so kind-hearted, but sometimes you just have to tell people how you're feeling. Now, you look tired. How about you get some rest?"

I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Jess, babe, wake up. We're here," Dave said, lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Hmmm?" was my response.

"We've landed. You got to get up," he told me as he stretched his long legs. "You can go back to sleep as soon as we get home."

Dave grabbed our carry-on luggage from the overhead compartment as we walked off the plane. After gathering our other bags and suitcases, we caught a cab to Dave's house.

It was a big two story house with a four car garage. "Nice place," I yawned.

"Yeah it is. But it gets kind of lonely being in this big house by myself."

"That's why I never go home," I told him as we walked inside.

"Really? Never?"

"Very seldom. There's no sense in me going home. I have no one to visit."

I spotted a smile playing on Dave's lips.

"What?" I asked him.

"I want to go to your house sometime during the next three weeks," he told me.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, it's only fair, isn't it? I mean, I've brought you to my house."

"So you think I should return the favor."

"Please Jess," he pleaded.

"Fine but don't expect anything fancy like you have here. I'm not saying that I live in some tiny shack but it's just not quite as big as yours."

"I don't care and you know it."

"I know," I said, yawning.

"Sorry, I've been keeping you up. Let me show you to your room." Dave led me upstairs and down a hallway before stopping in front of a door. "This is it. There's a bathroom inside. You can use the closet, dresser, anything you want in order to make yourself at home."

"Alright. Thanks, Dave," I said, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"It's my pleasure, Jess. My room is just down the hall if you need anything."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle going to sleep."

"I figured you could. Well, goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight, Dave," I replied as he walked back down the hall and disappeared into his room.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty-Four: Dave's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to noise down in the kitchen. I looked at the clock. 3:30 A.M.

I slowly got out of bed and made my way downstairs to see Jessie, sitting at the table with a bottle of water in her hands.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is the bed not comfortable, because if it isn't, I'll let you have my bed and I'll take the guest room," I said, sitting beside her.

"No, it's not that. It just feels weird being in an actual house instead of a hotel room."

"I see. Well, are you going to go back to bed?"

"Actually, I think I might throw in a movie. If it's alright with you, of course."

"I don't mind," I told her as she walked into the living room. I grabbed a bottle of water for myself and followed.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as I sat down on my leather sofa and propped my feet up while watching Jessie sort through my DVDs.

"What do you mean "we", Dave?" she questioned, turning her attention form the DVDs to me.

"I'm going to stay and watch a move with you."

"No, you're not. You're going to go back upstairs and get some sleep," she commanded.

"I think that take-charge attitude is kind of sexy," I laughed.

"Seriously, Dave. Go get some rest."

"I couldn't get any sleep knowing that you were down here all by yourself. Now, hurry up and pick out a movie," I joked.

"How about The Fast and the Furious?" she suggested.

"That's fine," I replied as she put it in. Afterwards she sat in the chair across from the couch. "Jess, I don't bite. Come sit with me."

"Are you sure? You look awfully comfortable with your feet propped up like that."

"I'd be even more comfortable with you over here."

She smiled before grabbing a blanket and walking over to the couch. "Where do you want me to sit?"

I smirked and pulled her down onto the couch so her back was against my chest. "Right here. I'm comfy. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied, pulling the blanket over both of us.

"That's good. Hopefully, you can get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curiously, looking up at me.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Is it something I'll like?"

"I hope so. Now, let's watch the movie."

We were silently watching the movie until Vin Diesel's character, Dominic Toretto, came in.

"Look at that beautiful body," Jessie sighed.

"I could take him any day of the week," I gloated as a little twinge of jealousy hit,

"I never said you couldn't. I was just stating a fact."

"Well, while we're on the subject of facts, that Michelle Rodriguez looks pretty hot too."

"If you think so."

"I do, but I bet you'd look a million times better in those clothes than she does."

"Yeah, good one, Dave," she laughed.

"I'm serious, Jess. You'd look good in some super low-rise jeans and a halter top. You could even go and get your belly button pierced. Makes my mouth water just thinking about it."

"So basically you want me to be the new resident slut backstage?"

"Of course not. You're a person who could pull off something like that with class."

"Well, maybe someday, Dave," she replied, closing her eyes.

Someday was right. That "someday" just happened to be that day.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Holy cow! Over 100 reviews! That totally reeks of awesomeness! Absolutely unbelievable. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really didn't think that this story would be that much of a hit but I guess it is. Anyway here's chapter thirty-five (I can't believe that on either). Hope ya'll like it.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Jessica's P.O.V.

I rolled over on the couch to find that Dave was no longer there. He had somehow managed to climb out from behind me.

I yawned as I heard the shower running upstairs and about ten minutes later, Dave walked into the living room.

"Mornin' sunshine," he chirped when he saw that I was awake.

"You seem to be in a good mood," I commented.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's the first of twenty-one days that I get to spend with you. Now, get up and take a shower. We'll grab something to eat in town," he said, pulling the blanket off of me.

"Stop ordering me around."

"Hey, you're in my house. I'll order you around if I want," he smiled.

"Well, just remember, Dave, payback's a bitch," I told him, returning the smile before going upstairs to shower.

About an hour and a half later, Dave and I left the diner where we had just stopped to have breakfast.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, getting into his car.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Could you tell me what type of place it is? Like a park or a store or something."

"It's a store. As a matter of fact, it's just a couple of blocks, so if you could just hold on for about five more minutes, we'll be there."

"I guess."

Before I knew it, we had stopped again in front of a small shop called Stargazer's.

"I've never heard of this place before," I told Dave.

"It's locally owned, but a lot of high society people come here to buy their clothes."

"Clothes? You're taking me clothes shopping? Why?"

"Because I want to, Jess. Plus, we're not just going clothes shopping. There's something even more special that we're going to do after we're done here."

"You better tell me, Dave," I threatened as he laughed. Actually, it did look kind of funny. A 5'7, 120 pound woman threatening a 6'6, 318 pound professional wrestler.

"Alright. I'll tell you. Remember when you put in The Fast and the Furious last night and we got on the subject of Michelle Rodriguez and Vin Diesel?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I told you that you would look good in a pair of super low-rise jeans and a halter top, along with a bellybutton ring. Well, here's the jeans and the halter. Next is the bellybutton.

Sorry this one is so short. Next one will be longer, I promise. Also, something else, for all you Dave fans out there, I don't know if you care or not but I just found out today that Dave has been lying about his age, that he is actually 39 instead of 36. And that he has three daughters instead of two, ages 20, 14, and 12. If any of you want to check this out for yourself the site that I found it on is Just thought i would let ya'll now.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Alright, guys, I know that there has been a lot of feedback on my last chapter and it hasn't been because of the actual story. The whole thing about Batista's age is just what I read and I believe it is from a very reliable source. For example, this website informed everyone of the whole Legend vs. Legend Killer at Wrestlemania 21 three months before anything appeared on RAW. I mean it has just beena very reliable source for me and if you choose not to believe me then I have no problem but let's not let this get in the way of progress on this story. So, I'm done blabbin and here is chapter thirty-six.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Dave's P.O.V.

The look on Jessie's face was priceless after I had told her what I had planned.

"What makes you think I'm going to look good in all of this?" she finally asked after a lengthy silence.

"Because you're beautiful, Jess. Anything would look good on you. But right now, we need to go inside. We've only got the store to ourselves for two hours."

"How'd you get the store rented out?"

"The owner and I have been friends since high school and she owes me a favor."

"The store's not even open yet."

"That's okay. If I know Caitie as well as I think I do, she was probably her over and hour ago."

"Does she know we're coming?"

"No, but she'll let us in. Trust me," I said, knocking on the glass door.

"Sorry, we're not opened yet," I heard Caitie's voice from inside.

"I know, that's why I came," I hollered back.

All of a sudden, the door flung open. "Oh my God, Dave!" she screamed while hugging me. "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Married," she said, holding out her left hand to show me her wedding ring.

"Really? Congratulations. To Shane?" I asked, indicating my former best friend.

She nodded her head and then noticed Jessie. "Dave don't be rude, introduce me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Jessie, this is Caitie Bryant, oh, wait, I guess it's Summers now, isn't it? Caitie, this is Jessica Lawrence, she's a writer with the WWE."

"Nice to meet you," they both said to each other.

"So, Dave, what brings you here?" Caitie asked.

"We were actually coming here to find a whole new wardrobe for Jess. And I knew that I had to come to the best."

"You came to the right place then. Come on in," she smiled allowing Jess and me in. "Now, what exactly are you looking for? Casual dress, formal wear, what?" she asked Jessie.

"Uh…ask him," Jess said, pointing to me.

"Everything from swimming suits to shoes to elegant dresses to underwear."

"Okay, then we'll start with jeans," Caitie said, walking to a back room to pull out a cart of all the jeans she had,

"So you're buying me new underwear?" Jessie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sure am. My choice," I smiled.

"Let's get started," Caitie interrupted before Jess could respond.

About a half an hour later, Jess walked out of the dressing room in about her twentieth outfit: a blue jean miniskirt and a baby tee that showed about two inches of her midrift. "I like it," I told her.

"Dave, you're not much help," Caitie told me. "You've liked everything she's had on."

"Well, she looks good in everything," I replied as Jessie blushed. "What does it matter to you, anyway? That's just more money that you make."

"Yeah, you're right. So it's a keeper?"

"Oh, yeah," I said as my cell phone rang. I looked down at the Caller ID and noticed that it was Paul.

"I better take this," I told them, walking away. "Hello?"

"Hey, big man. How you doin?"

"Just fine, H. What 'cha need?"

"I need a big favor, Dave. I found out today that I'm going to be facing Shawn Michaels at Bad Blood for the title next Sunday and I hear that there hasn't been a chosen winner yet. I need a little reassurance."

"Go on."

"I need you to ask the writer chick if she'll let me win."

"I don't know, Paul."

"Come on big man. Please do this for me."

I sighed as I looked over to see Jessie and Caitie talking. "Sure, I'll see what I can do."


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Jessica's P.O.V.

"You know you're really lucky," Caitie told me as Dave walked away to answer his phone. "Dave's a really great guy."

"I know. He's a lot different than I thought he'd be. I mean, all of this that he's doing for me is just so sweet."

"Yeah, he makes sure women are treated like queens. That's for sure."

"Did you guys date?"

"For awhile in my sophomore year, his junior year in high school."

"Excuse me for being nosey or whatever, but if he treats women so great, why did you guys break up?" I asked, curiously.

"I screwed up, which I think is one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I started going out with his best friend while still with Dave and he found out. And you're not being nosey, after all, you should know some history on your boyfriend."

"Oh, we're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend," I told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "You could've fooled me."

"Alright, ladies, enough chit-chat, let's get busy," Dave said, walking over.

Another hour and a half later, Dave and I walked out of Stargazer's with countless bags of clothes. The total cost of our little shopping spree: over thirty thousand dollars. He could've just bought me a new car for that.

"How am I ever going to pay you back, Dave?"

"You won't have to. Being my friend is good enough," he smiled and got into the car.

I sighed and sat down in the passenger's seat of the car. "Man, all that shopping wore me out. Can we go home?"

"Hell no. Don't even try and get yourself out of getting your belly button pierced because it's not going to happen."

"But, Dave! I really don't want to!"

"How about I make you a deal? If you get yours pierced, so will I."

"That's a line of bull."

"I'm serious, Jess. I will."

Though I had almost no interest in getting a belly button ring, I did, however, have and interest in Dave getting it done.

"Fine. But you go first," I told him.

"Fair enough. But if you try to leave on me, I will personally hold you down and have them do it," he said, in all seriousness. "Because I'm not gonna walk around with a belly button ring and you not have one."

"Alright. Let's go."

About twenty minutes later we arrived at some tattoo and piercing parlor. "Are you ready?" Dave asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied as we walked inside.

That night, I sat in the living room, playing with my newly pierced belly button.

"The guy said you aren't supposed to mess with that," Dave said, walking into the room with two sodas and handing me one.

"I can't help it. I'm not used to something sticking out of my stomach," I replied as Dave chuckled.

"It's not sticking out of your stomach, Jess. But I see your point. I was the same way when I got my tongue pierced. I was constantly clicking it against my teeth."

"You have your tongue pierced?"

"Yeah, but I don't wear the ring that much anymore, especially if I'm wrestling."

"You should wear it more."

"Why? Would you like it?" he smirked.

"Maybe. It would definitely be a different experience," I said, moving over to the couch to sit beside him. "But right now, I think I'll stick with the regular experiences."


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Dave's P.O.V.

A few days passed and it was Saturday, the day before Bad Blood and I still hadn't said anything to Jessie about Paul's match. I didn't want to let on to her that I was in a plan to use her. But I had promised Paul that I would.

I sat down at the dining room table and put my head in my hands, contemplating on what to do.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jessie asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Just have a headache," I replied, lifting my head out of my hands.

"Well, if I make you some lunch, will that make you feel better?"

"I'm not all that hungry. How about just an apple?"

"Okay," she said and tossed me one. It was then that I noticed she had brought her notebook in with her.

"Is that for RAW?" I asked her.

"Yeah, post Bad Blood mayhem."

"Really? What's happening tomorrow?"

"As you know we've been building up the Shawn Michaels and Triple H feud for the past couple of weeks and it will somewhat come to and end."

"Have you already decided who's going to win?" I questioned, hoping she'd say no.

"Yep, I just sent the e-mail to Vince yesterday."

"Well, since I'm not allowed to be there, are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know Dave. I don't want you to get mad," she replied, not looking up at me from her notebook.

"H loses, doesn't he?" I asked, cautiously.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Dave. Trips gets beat up pretty bad but Shawn gets beat up worse. Therefore, H wins."

"Okay, so what was the part you thought I'd get mad over?"

"Before Adam and I got into our little tussle, about half of the locker room was talking about how many times it's been Triple H versus HBK. Well, I heard that you were one of those people. And I don't know if you're going to be upset or not but this feud is going to continue even after Bad Blood."

"Oh, no. I'm not mad about that. It's just that there needs to be new and more exciting rivalries. It's the same people all the time. That's probably why the ratings are going down."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just finishing what Stephanie started. But soon, very soon, I might add, I'm gonna shake things up," she smiled and put her pen down. I didn't like that smile.

"Don't worry, Dave. It has nothing to do with you."

Okay everybody; just pretend that in this story Bad Blood is before both the Royal Rumble and Wrestlemania because I know it's usually not until like June or July. So in the next chapters RR and WM will be coming up. Thanks for all the reviews by the way, over a 120. I'm really lovin' it.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Jessica's P.O.V.

It was the night before Dave and I flew to my house in Boston and Dave had made reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in town.

I put on one of the many beautiful dresses that Dave had bought for me. It was strapless and silver and I wore it with silver heels. I touched up my makeup and hair before heading downstairs to see Dave in a suit.

"Wow," Dave greeted. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," I blushed. "So why are you taking me to one of the most expensive restaurants tonight?"

"Well, it's your last night in D.C. and you've seen all the stores and small cafes but you haven't seen the high life of this wonderful city," he replied opening the front door for me.

Outside, waiting for us, was a long, black limo.

"Dave, you didn't have to do this," I told him as he put my coat over my bare shoulders.

"I know, but I wanted to. So don't complain," he smiled.

We climbed into the limo and the whole half an hour to the restaurant, nothing was said. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Dave had his arm around my waist, holding me close while I rested my head against his massive chest. Once in a while, he would lean down and kiss the top of my head or run his hand up and down my side.

Once we got to the restaurant, the host greeted us and showed us to the most secluded and romantic part of the building.

Not much was said during dinner either. Afterwards, I was just sitting and enjoying a glass of wine and the light, cool breeze, when Dave spoke.

"Jess, I didn't just bring you here to show you the high life of D.C."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I wanted to make tonight special. Ever since I met you, I've had this feeling. The feeling that things can be different from what they are. And I definitely want things to be different between you and me."

A confused expression came across my face. Did Dave want to end what relationship we had? "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Jess," he said, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand. "I want to make it official. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

For the first time in my life, I had done something right. I had stayed with Dave when both Randy and Adam told me not to. I was right and they were wrong. And if I didn't leave him when they told me to, I sure as hell wasn't going to leave him now.

I smiled before agreeing to what I had wanted for the past two and a half weeks. "No, Dave," I paused. "It would be MY honor."


	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty: Dave's P.O.V.

At 6:30 the next morning, I found myself sitting next to Jessie on a flight to Boston.

"I'm sorry you had to get up this early," she apologized.

"There's nothing you could do, Jess. It's not your fault that this was the only flight today. Now get some sleep. I want you to have enough energy to show me around your hometown."

She smiled lightly before closing her eyes and leaning her head against y shoulder. I soon followed suit and also went to sleep.

"Excuse me, sir," a female voice said. "We have landed."

I opened my eyes to see a flight attendant standing in front of me. "Thanks," I replied before turning to Jessie. "Jess, you're home," I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes stayed closed as her arms stretched high. "What time is it?"

"9:30," I yawned and noticed that everyone else was off the plane. "Come on, we better go or we're gonna be on the next flight to who knows where."

We got off the plane and caught a cab to Jessie's house; a two story house with a two car garage and a wrap-around porch.

"Nice house," I told her.

"Not nearly as nice as yours, but it'll do," she replied, unlocking the front door. "Just set your stuff down here and I'll take it upstairs later,"

"Don't worry about it, Jess. I can take it up myself."

A grin slowly grew on Jessie's face. "Remember when I was a guest in your house, you could tell what to do?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck as I nodded. "And like I said, payback's a bitch. Leave your stuff down here," she smiled and kissed me but quickly pulled away.

"What?" I questioned.

"Open your mouth," she ordered.

I stared at her in confusion.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue," she repeated.

I smiled, realizing why she had pulled away. I clicked the post in my tongue against my teeth before showing it to Jess.

"When did you put that in?"

"Just this morning. Did you like it?"

"I don't know. I'll have to try it again," she said and pressed her lips against mine.

I slid my tongue into her mouth and felt the ring click against her teeth. My hands ran through her soft, dark hair and eventually made their way down to her waist. Electric impulses surged through my body from the second that her lips touched mine, and they weren't about to stop.

Thoughts of taking Jessie upstairs to the bedroom raced through my head. That's when I knew I had to stop. I slowly pulled away fro her as she looked up at me.

"That," she said and paused, "was absolutely mind-blowing. You'd better keep that in as long as you're with me. But right now, I'm gonna go upstairs and grab a shower. Make yourself at home," she told me before walking upstairs.

I began walking around the house and soon found the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and found nothing but bottled water and case of soda.

"This is going to be a problem," I said to myself as the doorbell rang.

"Dave, could you get that?" Jessie yelled, obviously not having jumped in the shower yet.

"Sure," I yelled back while walking to the front door. I opened to find, to my surprise, John Cena. John and I were good friends back in OVW and when I was on Smackdown! but since then we'd lost touch.

"Dave, man, I didn't know you moved to Boston," he told me.

"I didn't, this is actually my girlfriend's house," I replied proudly. I could definitely get used to saying that.


	41. Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty-One: Jessica's P.O.V.

I walked out of the shower to hear Dave talking to someone downstairs. I got dressed and stood at the top of the stairs and began to listen to his conversation.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I moved in down the street about three months but I never saw any sign of life here until today so I thought I'd come over here and introduce myself but it seems that I already know you. So who's your girlfriend? Someone I know?" I recognized the voice as John Cena's.

"Maybe. Jessica Lawrence, writer on RAW," he replied.

"Oh, yeah. I saw her at the Rumble last year. Edge introduced us. She was hot!"

I chuckled to myself as I awaited Dave's comment on this.

"Don't get any ideas," he laughed. "She's all mine."

I thought that this would be a good time to make my presence known in a halter and low-rise jeans.

"Hey, John," I greeted. "I thought I heard your voice."

"The one and only," John smirked as he looked me up and down.

I noticed Dave his best not to say anything and smiled reassuringly to him.

That afternoon, John, Dave and I talked about the wrestling business and before long, John had to leave.

"You know, he's a great guy and everything, but he gets so damn annoying," Dave said once John left.

"That's not very nice," I laughed.

"I know, but I am glad he's gone. I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"Getting a little overprotective, aren't we?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend."

"I know. How about we get something to eat?"

"Speaking of food, do you realize that you have absolutely no food in your fridge?"

"Yeah, I'm never here so why would I have food? I'd just be wasting my money."

"I see your point. So I guess we'll just have to do a little grocery shopping today while you show me around Boston."

"Alright. That sounds good," I said, and grabbed the keys to my Ford F150 before heading out for a fun-filled day.

Okay, I can officially say that this is the corniest chapter I have ever written but I had to explain why John was there and I guarantee the next chapter will be better because I really enjoyed writing it. Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! And don't worry Cena fans, John will be back in later chapters!


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty-Two: Dave's P.O.V.

The week and a half at Jessie's house was almost over before we knew it. It was the last day of my suspension and it was Jessie's turn to show me Boston's high life.

She was dressed in a little black dress with her hair pulled back except for a few stray pieces that hung in front of her face.

"Magnificent, as always," I told her.

She smiled back at me. "Same to you. Now, I hope you're not disappointed but I didn't get us a limo. Instead, I've got a 1969 Ford Mustang, completely refurnished and in mint condition."

"Are you serious? That's and awesome car, Jess."

"I know and if you do something for me, I might just let you drive it."

"And what would that be?"

She grabbed the tie I was wearing and pulled my lips down to hers. Right before she pulled away, she slipped the keys into my hand.

We walked out into the garage and I opened the door to reveal a polished black Mustang with white racing stripes.

"Damn! This car is almost as hot as you!" I told her.

"I'm glad you like it. Because it's yours now."

"What?" I asked, completely baffled by what she had just said. "Are you crazy? Why would you want to give away such an awesome car?"

"I never drive it. When I'm home I just take my truck everywhere. Plus, I felt my friendship wasn't nearly enough to pay you back for all that you did for me."

"I told you that I didn't care, Jess. I did it because I wanted to."

"Well, I'm doing this because I want to. Just take it and be happy about it. Now, we're going to be late for our reservations. We need to get going," she replied and climbed into the passenger side of the car.

Dinner that night was amazing and afterwards, Jess and I stood out on the balcony of the restaurant.

"So how did you get such an amazing car?" I asked her.

"Well, when my dad was half way decent, he bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday. He redid the interior and did a little work on the engine. That was before my mom died. Then, once she did, which was just a couple months after my birthday, he stopped working on it. But I kept taking it to places, getting stuff done all through college. Then I got my job and I didn't have much time to drive it, so it's just been sitting in my garage for the past two years."

"Good choices on everything."

"Thanks," she said as I looked at my watch.

"11:00, I guess we better head home."

We were grabbing our coats when we heard a clap of thunder.

"Great," Jessie said, sarcastically.

"What? You afraid of a little rain?" I grinned.

It was just sprinkling when we walked to the car but by the time we got home it had turned into a downpour.

We ran into the house in fear of getting or best clothes soaked.

"Holy shit! That was horrible!" I said to her once we got inside.

"What? Are you afraid of a little rain?" she asked, removing her coat.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," I told her as lightning lit up the room. "It looks like it's getting pretty bad out there."

"Yeah, the power's out," she replied, flipping the light switch but receiving nothing. "I'm going to go see if I have any candles. You might want to get out of those clothes before you get sick," she told me before walking into the kitchen.

I sighed before untying my shoes and undoing my tie. I made my way upstairs and into Jessie's bedroom, which we had been sharing the last couple of nights. I was unbuttoning my shirt when Jessie walked in with a couple of candles.

"If you need anything washed, just leave it out and I'll do it in the morning before we leave," she said, setting the candles on the dresser.

"Alright," I sighed. "I can't believe these three weeks are over. I almost don't want to go back to work."

"Yeah, I know. We'll definitely have to do this more often," she said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Jessie. For everything."

"No, Dave. I should be the one thanking you. These past three weeks have changed me. I'm more self-confident and easy going than I've ever been. And I have you to thank for that," she told me, pulling the unbuttoned shirt off of my shoulders.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," I said to her.

She turned so her back was facing me and pulled her hair over her shoulder to reveal a zipper.

Wordlessly, I pulled it down to the small of her back and she turned back around. Rain was still pounding on the windows but it went unnoticed by Jessie and me. She pulled her hair down from the ponytail and ran her hand through it a couple of times. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Every move Jessie made was smooth and graceful. I moved towards her and pushed the stray pieces of hair out of her eyes before leaning down to kiss her.

I pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. I lifted her up, not breaking the contact between our lips, and took her over to the bed. I softly and carefully laid her down as I felt her hands move to my waist and then to my belt buckle.

"Jessie, wait," I said, pulling away from her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She stared at me for a moment, her emerald eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight.

"Dave," she began, running her hand along my cheek. "I've never been surer of anything else in my entire life."


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. This past Saturday was my 16th birthday, so needless to say I was really busy with a party and everything but here's two more chapters and I'm really glad that so many people reviewed this past chapter. Keep those reviews comin!

Chapter Forty-Three: Jessica's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up to the shower running down the hall. I looked out the window to see that it was still raining. I sat up in bed and wrapped the sheet securely around me. I could smell Dave's cologne on the covers and pillows. I sat, thinking bout the night before, how gentle Dave had been with me.

"Hey, Beautiful," Dave interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to find only a towel around his waist.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" I asked him as he sat on the bed.

"I'd say you're the one teasing me, sitting here with just that sheet covering you."

"I don't know about you, but I don't like being a tease," I told him and crawled across the bed and took my place on his lap, the sheet still around me.

"Whether you like it or not, you're being one," he smiled.

I returned the smile and ran my fingers through his damp hair before softly kissing his lips. I could feel his hands tugging at the sheet, but I wouldn't let him pull it off. I knew if I did, we'd never make it to the airport on time.

"Sorry, Dave," I said, pulling away. "But we've got a flight to catch."

He sighed in disappointment. "Tonight?" he asked, hopefully.

"We'll see."

We arrived at LAX in Los Angeles later that day and were greeted by Paul, Ric, and to my surprise, Randy. His nose was still a little swollen but otherwise he looked okay.

"Hey, big man. How's it goin?" Paul asked once we reached them.

"Pretty good. Glad to be back," Dave replied, putting his arm around my waist.

"I'm going to go get my luggage," I told him.

As I was walking away, I heard my name mentioned. "Is that Jessie?" Paul asked. "Because it sure as hell doesn't look like her."

No, I didn't look the same as the last time I saw Trips. I was in baggy jeans and a plain white tee. Now, I wore a bright pink over-the-shoulder top that ended right above my newly pierced belly button.

I was struggling with my luggage when a hand grabbed it for me. "Thanks Da…" I said, turning around, expecting to see Dave. But it wasn't.

Randy's dark blue eyes were staring back into mine. From far away, he looked alright but a closer look told me he hadn't gotten sleep in some time.

"I need to talk to you. Soon," he told me before carrying my bags out to the awaiting limo.

What could Randy possible have to talk to me about?

"Hey are you okay?" Dave asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered with a smile.

"Good. We'd better get out to the limo before the guys leave us."

The whole ride to the hotel, I tried to read Randy's expressions, but his eyes stayed focused on the moving scenery. He was awfully quiet and that just wasn't right for Randy.

We dropped our luggage off at the hotel and then headed to the arena to get ready for that night's house show.

"My first night back and they give me a monster like Kane. Damn," Dave said, looking at the lineup for the night. "I'm going to go get ready. Meet me down in catering at 7:00 okay?"

"Alright," I said as he kissed the top of my head. "Be careful."

"I will," he told me and walked down the hall.

I began wandering around the halls, like I had always done, and eventually got bored of that and went to catering. I looked around to see the majority of the wrestlers in there, sitting with their own little cliques.

Shelton Benjamin, Booker T and Chris Jericho were all having a good laugh at one table.

The next was Trish Stratus, Victoria and Molly Holly, chatting away.

After that, a table of three. Jason Reso, Stacy Keibler and Adam Copeland. Jay and Stacy were immersed in conversation while Adam just sat on the sidelines. I briefly thought about going to him and trying to talk things out, but decided against it when his eyes made contact with mine. He was still hurt by what I had said. I would be too if I were him.

I tore my eyes away from his and continued to look around. My eyes fell on a lonesome figure in the very back with his head down on the table.

I walked to the table and say across from Randy.

"Go away," he muttered, not raising his head.

"You're the one who said you needed to talk to me," I told him.

He lifted his head and made eye contact with me. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"I can tell. Now, what did you need?"

"I need a favor, Jessica. A big one."

I cringed when he said my full name but didn't say anything about it. "Does this have anything to do with Dave?"

"Ye…No, it doesn't. It has to do with a storyline."

I looked at him skeptically. He had almost said yes. But I ignored it. "Whose storyline?"

"Mine. I want to be involved with Stacy," ha told me.

"Really? Why?"

"I really like her, but I know she wouldn't even give me the time of day because I'm in Evolution."

"So you think that putting her into a storyline with you will make her like you?" I questioned.

"Well, I figured maybe if we spent some time together she might see the real me and not my Evolution persona."

"But aren't they one in the same?"

"Not anymore. I found out that that wasn't the right way to live. And believe me, I've been catching hell for it from Paul and Ric. So, will you help me?"

"I don't really know, Randy. Why should I help you when you've done nothing but try to intimidate me?"

"Listen, I know we've had our confrontations but I know now that I was wrong to do all of that. Right now all I'm asking for is your forgiveness and your help. Please."

"How do I know you're not just using me?"

"Because I've changed. You should understand that. You're a totally different person now than when you left with Dave. People change."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Randy," I began and then paused for a moment. "It might take a while but I'll see what I can do."


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Chapter Forty-Four: Dave's P.O.V.

I walked into Evolution's locker room to only find Paul and Ric getting ready for their matches.

"Where's Randy?" I asked them.

"Who knows and who cares," Paul told me. "Something's up with that kid."

"Why? What's been going on?"

"Orton's got his eyes set on Keebs. He wants to try and impress her by not going out and partying every night. Why he wants to impress her is beyond me," Ric replied.

"Stacy's nice. It's not that hard to figure out," I said, trying to find my wrestling gear inside my duffel.

"But, I thought you were going with Jessie?" Paul questioned.

"I am. I just said that Stacy was a nice person. That doesn't mean I like her like that."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he mumbled, eyebrows raised. "Hey, the Rumble's coming up in a couple of weeks. Are you in it?"

"No, Jess is setting me in a storyline with Kane and we'll have a match then."

"Has she said who she wants to win it?"

I shook my head. "She's going to have to talk to the Smackdown writer. I heard her mention a couple of names though when she was on the phone with Vince."

"Really? Who?"

"Kurt Angle, Big Show, Chris Benoit."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"They're all on Smackdown. Can they not find anybody good enough to face me?"

"I guess not," I responded almost fed up with him even though I had just gotten there.

At that moment, the door burst open and Randy came in with a smile on his face.

"What are you so fucking happy about?" Paul asked him.

"Not the fact that I have to look at your ugly ape face," Randy replied. For a minute, it seemed like the old Randy was back. The loud, obnoxious, self-centered, sarcastic Randy Orton.

But then he saw me.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me.

"Sure," I answered as we walked outside the locker room. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"About what happened for weeks ago. What I said."

"Yeah, you told me. It was a comeback."

"In a way, yes. But let me tell you WHY I said it. Not to get back at you, not to make sure I had the last word in. But because I was jealous."

"Randy Orton? Jealous of me?" I questioned. He now had my full attention. "Why's that?"

"Because I've seen how you and Jessica are and believe it or not, I want that."

"Okay, first of all, Randy, call her Jessie. She hates being called Jessica. Second, you can have what Jess and I do if and only if you stop your womanizing. Especially if you want to hook up with Stacy Keibler."

"How'd you know I liked Stacy?"

"H said something about it."

"Big shock. He's been telling me for the past two weeks that I'm stupid for liking her. She's too good for me. Just a whole bunch of bull shit. I've gotten to the point where I've stopped telling him shit."

I just nodded in reply.

"So, how are you and Jessie doing?"

"Really good. I've gotten her to totally do a 180. She's so confident in everything she does now."

"Even in what she wears. She was looking pretty hot today."

"I know. I bought her a whole new wardrobe. Everything, shoes, dresses, jeans…"

"Lingerie?" Randy questioned as I chuckled.

"No, none of that."

"Yet," he finished. "So how is she expecting to pay you back for all of that?"

"She already did."

"Oh, I see. That's why you look so tired today."

"That is why I'm tired," I replied thinking about the night before. "But that's not how she paid me back. She gave me a completely refurnished 1969 Ford Mustang. Black with white racing stripes."

"Damn. Sounds nice."

"Yeah, I know. But, enough of that. How do you plan on getting Stacy to give you a chance?"

"Well, thanks to your girlfriend, I might possibly get a storyline with her."

"Jess will make sure you do," I said, checking my watch. "Shit, I gotta finish getting ready for my match. We'll talk more later, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck, big man."

"Thanks," I replied and walked back into the locker room. It felt good to have my best friend back.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty-Five: Jessica's P.O.V.

Randy had left to get ready for his match against Chris Jericho but I still sat there, watching Dave's match a half an hour after Randy and I had talked. I had a feeling that Randy needed to tell me something about Dave.

"_Does this have anything to do with Dave?" I asked him._

"_Ye…No, it doesn't. It has to do with a storyline," he answered._

I shrugged it off once again and got up to leave the cafeteria when someone grabbed my arm.

I spun around and saw Adam.

"Where've you been the last couple of weeks?" he asked, calmly.

"I took a vacation. I felt I deserved one," I lied.

"At the same time that Batista got suspended? That's awful convenient."

"Who cares? So what if I did go with him? It's none of your business."

"It is my business, Jess, because I don't want to see you get hurt, even after what you said to me."

"Well, Adam, I do know how to take care of myself. And if an occasion arises where I can't, I know that Dave will be there to do it for me," I said and pulled my arm away from him.

"Oh, really? You mean just like he made sure Orton was taken care of? He sure helped him out," Adam replied sarcastically.

"You know what? I don't have to listen to you and I won't."

"Fine, but just know that when it turns out that I'm right and you're wrong, I'll be here. And I won't say I told you so. As a matter of fact, I'll comfort you and do everything in my power to try and make it better."

"And why would you do that?"

He paused and took my hand in his. "Because, Jess, I love you."

I know it's short but it plays a crucial part to something that happens later on in the story. Hope you liked it and keep reviewing!


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Chapter Forty-Six: Dave's P.O.V.

'Damn it,' I thought to myself. 'Why does Kane have to be so damn big?'

I walked up the ramp as the crowd booed me. Sure, I had lost, but there was no reason to add insult to injury. Well, except the fact that I was in one of the most hated factions since the NWO, but that was beside the point.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and continued on backstage before heading to catering to meet Jessie. It was amazing what three weeks out of the ring could do to you.

I took off my elbow pads as I walked into catering and saw Jessie talking to…Edge?

Something he said must've surprised her as her jaw dropped slightly. He was holding her hand. Jessie tried to pull it away but he kept holding on and talking.

That's when I decided it was time for me to step in.

"Hey, why don't you let her go?" I suggested to him.

"But then again, I might be the one who's wrong," he said and went to sit down with Christian and Stacy. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

I looked down at Jessie to see tears in her eyes. "Jess, you can't let him upset you."

"I want to go back to the hotel," she said, quietly.

"Alright. Just let me get changed and we will," I told her as we started to walk to the locker room.

"I'll wait outside," she told me when we arrived.

I nodded and walked inside. Randy was the only one in there.

"Good match, big man," Randy said to me. When I didn't respond, he got concerned. "What's wrong, man?"

"Fucking Adam Copeland. That's what's fucking wrong," I practically yelled but remembered that Jessie was right outside the door.

"What'd he do now?"

"I don't know what he said to her but whatever it was, it damn near brought Jessie to tears."

"I don't know, man. But if this helps you figure anything out, he's been keeping his distance from everyone while you've been gone. He's left right after all of his matches at house shows and as soon as possible on the televised events."

"That doesn't help me a damn bit. The only way I'll find out is if I talk to Jessie but that won't be tonight. I don't want to upset her anymore than what she already is," I said, taking my suit into the bathroom to change.

There was no way in hell I was going to let that bastard hurt Jessie ever again.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Chapter Forty-Seven: Jessica's P.O.V.

I waited patiently outside of Evolution's locker room for Dave to finish changing. It was then that I heard cat calls from down the hall. I looked to see Chris Jericho and Jason Reso. I had been getting these kinds of responses all day long from people I didn't even know knew who I was. I would've said something to them if I hadn't had other things on my mind.

Like what Adam had said to me. But why was I so upset? Normally, when someone tells you that they love you, it would make you feel good. But this made me feel horrible. Maybe it was because even after all the terrible things that I said to him, Adam still had feelings for me. Or maybe it was because of the fact that I was now officially Dave's girlfriend and that Dave's reaction to all of this would be really overzealous.

"Are you ready?" Dave asked, walking out of the locker room, duffel bag in hand.

"Yeah," I answered quietly as we walked to the parking lot to get into Evolution's limo.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet as I sat with Dave's muscular arms around me.

When we got up to the room, I went into the bathroom and started running the water in the tub.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dave questioned, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"I don't know," I told him, putting my arms around his waist and leaning my head against his chest.

"Don't worry, babe. Whatever he said to you doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here to take care of you. Now, go ahead and take your bath and then I'll give you a massage afterwards, okay?"

I nodded. "What would I do without you? You're so good to me, Dave."

"Only because you're ten times better to me," he replied and kissed my forehead before walking out of the bathroom.

A half an hour later, I stepped into the bedroom of the hotel room in a pair of skimpy pink shorts and a white cami.

"You ready for that massage?" Dave asked.

I just smiled and lied down on my stomach.

"I need you to take your shirt off," he said to me.

"Need or want?"

"Both."

I pulled the bottom of my tank top over my head as I felt Dave's hands on my back. They then moved to the top of my shorts and rolled them a couple of times so the top of my thong was showing.

The way Dave's hands moved gently across my back sent chills up and down my spine.

"Mmm…" I moaned softly.

"That feel good?"

"Just a lot," I replied and before I knew it, Dave had flipped me on my back and his lips connected with mine. I had my cami covering my top half but not for long as Dave grabbed it and threw it to the floor. His hands went back down to my shorts and he quickly discarded those as well.

I could feel myself wanting Dave more and more by the second as I tore off his shirt and then moved to his belt. Somehow, I found myself on top of him, kissing every inch of his toned torso before moving back up to his mouth. His tongue ring wasn't in, but it was still no less than amazing.

Then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, breathlessly.

"There's someone at the door," he replied as the person continued to knock.

"Dave! Open up! It's Randy!" we from out in the hallway.

"Just ignore it," I told him before leaning down to kiss him again.

"DAVE! It's important!" Randy yelled.

I sighed and pulled away as Dave got up to answer the door. "Hold that thought and…uh…you might want to get covered up."

I crawled underneath the covers as Dave opened the door in just his dress pants. "What could you possibly have to say at this moment?" I heard Dave ask Randy.

"I just wanted to see if Jessie was alright. You guys left awful early."

"Yeah and why do you think we did that?"

"To be alone?"

"Yay, two points for Randall! You've won a trip to your own hotel room," Dave said and closed the door before walking back over to the bed.

"That was mean," I told him.

"Sometimes Randy just doesn't get the hint," he smiled. "Now, where were we?"

Again, sorry about the long period of time between updates but let's just say that last week was the week from hell. I won't go into details so, yeah, I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to get the next one up either later tonight or tomorrow night.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

Chapter Forty-Eight: Dave's P.O.V.

It was the night of the Royal Rumble and I was getting ready for my match with Kane, when Randy burst into the locker room.

"Management finally approved the storyline between Stacy and me," he practically yelled.

"That's great, Randy," I responded less than enthusiastically.

"All because of you girlfriend. Man, I could just go up to her and ki…" he began before receiving a glare from me. "…and give her a nice friendly hug."

"That's what I thought. So, you ready for the Rumble?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Have you heard who's going to win it?"

"Randy, come on, my girlfriends the writer."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I can't believe they decided on Chris Benoit. He's not even on RAW, so what's the point of him winning?"

"There is a title on Smackdown."

"Yeah, but everyone knows the bigger and better title is on RAW."

I just smiled ad Randy. Does he not think that people can switch shows?

"Whatever, Orton. I'm going to go find Jessie," I said and walked out of the locker room.

"I found her down at gorilla position, watching the TV monitor. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Everything going okay?" I asked her. This was her first inter-promotional pay-per-view that she had done by herself for RAW.

"So far it is," she replied, rubbing my hands. "Your match is next. Are you ready?"

"Of course. I'm always ready to win. Just out of curiosity, what am I going to be doing after this thing with Kane?"

"I'm putting you in Randy's storyline with Mick Foley and The Rock. It'll be a handicap match at Wrestlemania. Evolution, minus Trips, against The Rock 'N' Sock Connection."

"Seriously? The Rock's coming back?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I called him about a week ago and asked him if he'd be interested in a short storyline. And obviously he said yes."

"Wow. I can't wait for that. My first Wrestlemania appearance," I told her as John Cena's music rang through the arena.

"You're up next big gut," she told me before kissing my cheek as Kane walked up behind us.

"Hey, Jess," he said to her. "Who's going out first?"

"You are. That way the technicians can unhook your pyro on the ring posts while Dave is walking out."

"Did you all see my awesome match?" John yelled coming through the curtain.

Jess laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, John, it was great."

"Thanks, J."

"J?" I questioned looking between the two.

"Everybody else calls her Jess or Jessie. I wanted a different nickname for her," John explained as Jess went over last minute details with Kane.

Over the last couple of weeks she had become overly popular with every Superstar in the RAW locker room. Well, except Edge. They hadn't talked since the day we came back from my suspension. As a matter of fact I never found out what they did say to each other.

"Dave, get ready, you're on in two," Jessie smiled.

Kane left to make his entrance and soon it was time to make mine.

"Be careful," she said and kissed me.

"I will."

"And don't worry," John smirked. "I'll take care of your girl while you're gone."

I nodded and walked out on the stage as my music played. That wasn't the most comforting thought.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

Chapter Forty-Nine: Jessica's P.O.V.

"So, J, have you told him yet?" John asked me. He was the only person I had told about what Adam had told me. He and I had grown close since we found out we were neighbors and talked on a regular basis.

Actually it was more like every night.

"No, not yet," I replied as he put a sweaty arm around me. "Eww, John. Get off," I joked, pushing his arm away.

"I think you need to tell him. It's been like three weeks and Dave still doesn't know what happened between you two."

"I know, John, I'll tell him when I'm ready, okay?"

"Alright. Just trying to help."

"I know you are, but I'm a big girl and I can do things on my own. Now, let's watch this match," I said and motioned to the screen.

It was a battle between monsters. The Animal of Evolution versus The Big Red Machine, both over 300 pounds. John and I watched in silence as punches were being thrown left and right. Dave finally got the upper hand on Kane and started to dominate. If he could dominate Kane like this, he shouldn't be in a group that took away from his spotlight. The sooner I got him out of Evolution, the better.

"I have a question for you, J," John spoke after a while. "How come the rest of Evolution comes out to help Randy, Trips and Flair, but they never come out to help your man?"

"Dave doesn't want or need their help so I don't write it in unless it serves a special purpose," I replied.

John looked at me skeptically. "What kind of special purposes?"

'Like breaking the damn faction apart' I thought about saying but decided against it. "Big storyline changes. Stuff like that."

"Something's going on in your head, J. What is it?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I hated how in the few weeks I had known him, John learned how to read me like a book.

"You have a plan for Evolution, don't you?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"I really don't know," he told.

As I thought more about this conversation, I realized that the plan that Adam and I had made from the very beginning of my and Dave's relationship, was back in affect. Just without the part of me breaking up with Dave once it was all completed.


	50. Chapter Fifty

Chapter Fifty: Dave's P.O.V.

That night after the Rumble, Evolution plus Jessie all went out to dinner to discuss new storylines.

"So, Miss Writer," Paul began to Jessie. "What's the plan for me now that my feud with Michaels is FINALLY over?"

"At Wrestlemania XX, you'll go up against Chris Benoit and…"

"Wait a minute, Beautiful," Ric interrupted. "Benoit's on Smackdown."

"Oh, I know. That's why he's getting traded to RAW tomorrow night."

"Are you kidding? Benoit's coming to RAW?" Paul questioned.

"That's what she said, guys. It's not that big of a deal," I interjected.

"You knew about it, didn't you?" Randy asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, Jess told me yesterday."

"Alright, guys," Jess said, stopping our conversation. "I wasn't done. So, Trips at Wrestlemania it'll be you, Benoit and Shawn Michaels in a triple threat match for the World Title."

"What? Shawn is in this, too? What the hell does he have to do with this? He better not win," Paul ranted.

"He won't, Paul, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Good. So, I get to keep my title even longer."

"She never said you were winning," I told him.

Paul looked from me to Jess I could tell he was getting pissed.

"Are…are you saying…that Chris Benoit is going…to be World Heavyweight Champion as of Wrestlemania XX?" he asked slowly.

Jess looked at him with no sign of fear in her eyes. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

He slowly stood up from his seat and leaned across the table to Jess. I saw her tense up slightly, but only enough that I would notice, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Sooner than later, you'll realize that this is one of the biggest mistakes of your life."

"No," she replied, calmly. "You getting in my face is one of the biggest mistakes of your life. Because at a snap of my fingers, I can make it so you never even get a glimpse of that title ever again."

Randy and I exchanged looks of shock. Neither one of us had ever expected Jess to speak up to Paul that way.

"You fucking bitch. Do you realize who the hell I am?"

"Yeah, you're an asshole that has the nose the size of Canada. What's your point?" she replied, looking through her menu.

Paul raised his hand to smack Jessie but Randy and I both stood up to stop him.

"I don't think you want to do that," Jessie said, still not taking her eyes off of the menu.

He slowly put his hand down and walked away, Ric following closely behind.

Randy and I sat back down in our seats.

"Wow, Jess," Randy spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I never, in a million years, would've expected you to say something like that."

"Well, Randy, ever since Smackdown's writer and I decided what was going to happen. I've been practicing what I was going to say to that bastard. I knew he'd try and hit me but I also knew that you all wouldn't let that happen."

"Damn straight," I said, putting my arm around her waist. "So what's for dinner?"


	51. Chapter Fifty One

Chapter Fifty-One:  Jessica's P.O.V.

That Tuesday, Dave, Randy and I all flew out to my house for our days off. I worked from my laptop computer as Dave and Randy played Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain on my PS2.

"Dude, I am so totally whooping your ass!" Randy yelled.

"So what? I beat you last match," Dave replied.

I laughed at there childish antics as the doorbell rang. I got up from my chair and answered the door to see John.

"Hey, John. Why aren't you at the Smackdown taping?" I asked him.

"I figured it was my turn for a vacation and I saw the lights on here so I decided I'd make an appearance."

"That's cool. Come on in, Randy and Dave are playing Here Comes The Pain."

"Awesome! I love that game!" he said and ran into the living room to join the other two.

"Hey, do any of you want some pizza?" I asked following John into the living room.

"I do!" I heard all three of them yell.

I walked into the kitchen and ordered the pizzas before reaching into the fridge and grabbing a soda. I was looking at that day's paper when Randy walked in.

"What 'cha lookin' at?" he asked, glancing over my shoulder.

"Horoscopes."

"Do you actually believe all of that?"

"No, I just read them for fun."

"Oh, I see. Listen, I know you're probably tired of me asking, but do you know when my storyline with Stacy starts?"

"Producers and management say in a couple of months, after Wrestlemania."

"Oh," he replied, disappointed.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I asked, looking up from the paper.

"Because I know she'll say no."

"You don't know until you try, Randy."

He still looked skeptical as he nodded.

"How about I go and talk to her and soften her up a bit and then you ask her out?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, Randy. You're like a brother to me now," I said and gave him a hug.

"Thanks so much, Jess. I'll pay you back someday."

"Don't worry about it, Orton. Just go play your game."

He smiled before walking out of the kitchen.

It's amazing how people change.

**Okay guys, sorry about the long wait on this update. School is getting to the point where we're getting ready for finals and we have all these semester projects and happy crap like that so hopefully I can keep updating on a regular basis for the next couple of weeks. Only one more Monday left of school so after that, there should be regular updates. Hope ya'll understand. I know this isn't the longest chapter but I think it gives insight on how the relationship between Randy and Jessie has changed so yeah. Hope you liked it.**


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

Chapter Fifty-Two: Dave's P.O.V.

There was a house show Friday in St. Louis that we flew out to on Thursday. John had joined us, much to my dismay. It's not that I didn't like the guy; he was actually one of my better friends. I just hated the way he looked at Jess, the way he hung around her every minute he could. Their nightly phone calls to one another.

Just like now, they were sitting on the leather couch in Evolution's locker room. His arm was around her shoulders and both were laughing at some stupid joke he made. I tore my eyes away from them and continued lacing up my boots.

Paul and Ric had yet to make an appearance since Monday night after the Rumble and even then they wouldn't speak to any of us.

"Hey, what 'cha thinking about, big man?" Randy asked, sitting next to me.

"Stuff," I answered, grabbing my elbow pads and putting them on.

I saw Randy glance over to John and Jessie then look back at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

I slightly nodded my head.

"Don't worry, Dave. They're just friends. I know John. He wouldn't go after your girl. And Jessie wouldn't let him."

"Yeah, I know. My match is in a few. I'll see you later," I said and walked out of the room. Soon I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned around and saw Jess.

"Why'd you leave like that?" she asked once she caught up. "You didn't even say anything to me"

"You and John were talking so I didn't think you'd care if I just left," I answered somewhat coolly.

"Of course, I would, Dave. I always walk with you to gorilla position."

I just shrugged my shoulders as I kept walking.

"Why are you being this way, Dave? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell me."

"I have a match. We can talk later."


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

Chapter Fifty-Three: Jessica's P.O.V.

I stared at Dave's back as he left to go to gorilla position.

"What the hell's his problem?" I asked out loud.

"You," I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Randy. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, partially you and partially John," he replied.

I stared at him in confusion.

"He's jealous, Jess. Plain and simple. He's jealous of how much attention you pay to John. And I can see his point. Just a few minutes ago you both were in there sitting on the sofa, his arm was around you. If some stranger would've walked in, they would've thought that you and John were together rather than you and Dave."

I though about it for a moment before realizing that John and I had grown very close over the last month or so. Maybe that was making Dave jealous.

"Before you say anything, let me put you in Dave's shoes. You've met Caitie right?"

"Yeah, I met her during Dave's suspension."

"Okay, say she got divorced and came to Dave for comfort. They become closer and soon, hanging out becomes an almost every night thing when he's back in D.C. How would that make you feel?"

"Left out, jealous," I replied softly. Randy was right, as much as I hated to admit it.

Then I got to thinking about it. John was over at my house every night I was home. And now he was on the road with us. Temporarily, of course, but that was the time Dave and I were used to spending alone together.

"I see your point, Randy," I told him.

"Good. I just don't want to see something like this tear you guys apart," he said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks, so much Randy. And I know just how to repay you," I smiled and walked down the hall.

I knocked softly on the Divas' locker room before hearing the okay to come in.

Trish Stratus and Stacy were the only ones in there.

"Hey, Jess," they both greeted.

"Hi," I replied before turning just to Stacy. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?" she asked, sitting down.

"Randy Orton. You know, he really seems to like you."

"See Keebs, I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Trish commented before walking out of the locker room.

"You like him?" I asked, curiously.

Stacy hesitated before nodding her head. "He's just so different now. I see him caring about what he says to others and actually thinking of them before himself."

"You're right. He has changed and for the better. But I'm here to ask you if you would ever consider being in a serious relationship with him."

"You see, Jess, I don't know whether or not this change is just temporary, you know? I mean, he's told so many lies and has been so manipulative in the past that I don't know what to think about it all."

"Take a chance, Stace. He's been talking to me and to tell you the truth, I have never seen a guy more head over heels for a girl than Randy is for you."

"Oh, I have," Stacy replied as I looked at her curiously.

"And who would that be?"

"Dave."


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Umm...I seriously am speechless right now because I just noticed that I have over 200 reviews. HOLY COW! I never expected this story to be so popular but i guess it is. Thanks to everybody who reviewed i don't know how many times i can thank you. i love hearing all of your input. As far as the story goes, we should be getting to the what i think will be the best part soon. So stay tuned and here's the fifty-fourth chapter (yet another unbelievable thing). Enjoy, hopefully.**

Chapter Fifty-Four: Dave's P.O.V.

I walked back from my match with Maven, still thinking about what had happened earlier. I entered the locker room to find Paul sitting on the couch.

"Dave, great match out there, big guy," he greeted cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed I didn't really have the time of patience to deal with this. I really needed to talk to Jess.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Maybe the fact that you haven't said a word to me since the night of the Rumble."

"I'm sorry about that, Dave. And tell Jess that I apologize and that I deserved everything I got."

"How about you go tell her yourself?"

"Because I know she'd probably listen to you more than she would me."

"And what makes you think that?"

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Trouble in paradise? You should never have gotten serious with her. She'll do nothing but hurt you in the long run."

"What! You were the one the made sure that I got with her. Not to mention you knew I liked her when you thought of this goddamned plan! You forced this on me! You knew I couldn't go through with it without falling in love with her so deep that I couldn't get out even if I tried.

"Love? So the animal has a soft side? Some advice for you big man: ditch the soft side. It'll get you nowhere. And then once you do your mind will be fully focused on what you were sent out to do. And that's keep Evolution on top. Which by the way, you are doing a piss poor job of it. You and Ric have already lost the tag titles, I'm next. That leaves that damn piss ant, Orton."

"You can't ask me to throw all of my feelings for Jessie out the window just for the benefit of Evolution!"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling! Get your head out of your ass and get back on track! Tell your damn girlfriend to change the winner at Wrestlemania! I don't care what you have to do to get her to change her mind! Beat the shit out of her for all I care! Just do something!" he finished ranting and walked out of the locker room.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water poured down my face, I heard someone walk in.

"Dave, we need to talk after you're done," I heard Jessie say.

"What?" I asked, pulling back the curtain and pretending not to hear her.

"I said," she began walking towards me, "that we need to talk after you're done."

That's when I grabbed her arm and pulled her in with me.

"How about we talk now?" I asked, pulling her against me and began to kiss her neck.

"This isn't talking," she told me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "But I'm not complaining."

About ten minutes later, I turned the shower off and we both stepped out.

I looked at Jessie as I dried myself off. Her white tank clung to her and was transparent enough to see her light blue bra. Her low-rise jeans looked as thought they were a second skin.

"And what are you looking at?" she questioned, noticing e checking her out.

"I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world and wondering if those jeans could possibly get any tighter."

She smiled and ran her hands across my bare chest. "If it weren't for Randy and John being in the next room, I'd have you right here, right now."

I looked away from her at the mention of Cena's name. "Yeah, I see your point. Wouldn't want to make John jealous, now would we?"

She brought her hands down and gave me a cold stare. "That's what we need to talk about."


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

Chapter Fifty-Five: Jessica's P.O.V.

I walked back into the locker room. Dave was being so immature about this whole ordeal.

"Whoa! Looks like you and Dave got it on in the shower," Randy laughed.

"Shut it, Orton," I replied, coldly, while looking in my bag for some dry clothes.

"What's wrong, J?" John asked, concerned.

"Nothing, John."

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything," he said, walking up and putting his arm around me.

"I think you should stay away from me for the time being. Now, both of you turn around while I change. I don't want to go back in to the bathroom with Dave right now."

I watched them turn around before I started to change. I had gotten into a new pair of jeans but had not replaced my shirt when Dave walked back in, fully dressed.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled, causing Randy and John to turn around.

"I was changing. What does it look like I'm doing?"

I looked over to John and Randy. Randy had sat down and put his head in his hands, but John, on the other hand, was staring at me. I grabbed my shirt and put it on, causing him to break his stare.

"Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" I asked them, quietly.

"Sure," I heard both of them answer as they walked out.

"So where do you want to begin?" I asked Dave.

"How about you telling e what's up with you and Cena," he said, coolly, sitting down on the couch.

"We're friends, Dave, nothing more."

"You could've fooled me. I walk out of the bathroom and find you half naked with two of my best friends, one of them being John. And you can't tell me that you didn't notice him staring at you just a minute ago."

"First of all, about the whole changing thing, I told them to turn around and I watched them do it. Now, unless they have eyes in the back of their heads, they didn't see anything more. And, yes, I did notice John staring at me. That's why I put the damn shirt on."

Dave sighed, realizing what I had said was true. "I just don't trust him in that aspect of our friendship."

"That's fine if you don't want to trust him, Dave, but in order for our relationship to work you have to trust ME."

"I do trust you, Jess," he said, getting up and walking over to me.

"Then act like it," I added, calmly.

"Alright, from now on, I will. As long as you promise me one thing," he said, in all seriousness.

"And what's that?"

"That we can have some more of those amazing showers."

Icouldn'thelp but smileback at him. I never could stay mad at Dave for long. But I hadn't yet figured out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**Okay, I know that a lot of you think that Dave got off really easy with the whole John situation. All I have to say about that is this: Just Wait! Anyway thanks for all of the reviews. Keep 'em coming and I'll keep the updates coming. And speaking of updates, my other story Never Alone isn't doin' so hot. I don't know whether it's because I haven't updated that much or people just aren't feeling it but, for those who are reading it, tell me whether or not i should continue with it. Anyway on to this chapter:**

Chapter Fifty-Six: Dave's P.O.V.

The next month went by quickly and there had been no more altercations between Jessie and I about her relationship with John. There was a lot more stuff to deal with anyway. Wrestlemania was now only two weeks away.

I had said something to Jessie twice, about changing the outcome of Paul's match, but she quickly dismissed the subject by saying, "Stop worrying about everyone else's career in the WWE and worry about your own."

She was right, as usual, but I just couldn't take anymore of Paul's whining and complaining, so I figured maybe third time's a charm.

We were sitting at a restaurant in the lobby of the hotel we were staying at when I brought up the subject one last time.

"Jess, I know we've already had a couple of discussions on this but…uh…I was wondering if you would reconsider Paul's match at Mania."

She set her fork down and looked at me. "Dave, how many times are you going to ask me this? I'm sorry, but my answer is still no. I know that Trips is your friend and all but I just can't and won't do it."

"But why, Jess?"

"You know, if he would've been a real man and come asked me himself, I _might_ have possibly considered it. But, no, he sent you out to do it for him. Plus, management is absolutely thrilled with the idea of Benoit being Champion. And I am too. Eighteen years, putting his body through hell, I think that he deserves it. He wins, Paul loses. End of discussion. And my mind isn't going to change a week from now, so don't even think about asking me again."

I nodded as she picked up her fork and started eating again.

After we were done, we headed to the arena for RAW. We were walking through the halls, hand in hand, when someone called out Jessie's name. We both turned around to see Edge.

I looked down at Jessie with questioning eyes, but she just shrugged her shoulders as he continued to walk up to us.

"I was looking at the lineup for tonight," he began, not breaking eye contact with her, "and I noticed that I was in a match with Booker, but he's on vacation for the week and I was wondering if you had a backup for me or if you just wanted to cancel the match."

"Wow, I didn't think anybody was on vacation right now. I think we're just going to have to cancel it. Everyone else is booked for tonight. So, I guess, enjoy your night off," she smiled weakly before beginning to walk again.

I followed her but not before noticing the sorrowful glance Edge gave towards her. Once I caught up with her, I mentioned something that had been on my mind for a long time.

"You never did tell me what he said to you the day we came back from my suspension."

"It was nothing."

"I'm sure. That's why you were crying."

She sighed but kept on walking. "He told me he loved me."

"What!" I asked, surprised. Truth be told, I really shouldn't have been. After all, Randy had called on that when I first started to get with Jessie and she was hanging with Edge.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to start anything with him. So, now that it's out in the open, let's drop it okay?"

"Alright. I have to go talk to the guys. I'll see you at the curtain," I told her and gave her a kiss before walking to Evolution's locker room.

"Has that bitch girlfriend of yours changed her mind yet?" Paul asked as soon as I stepped foot in the door.

I kept myself from letting my temper get the best of me. "Number one, she's not a bitch. Number two, I'm not asking her again because it's about time you learned that she is not going to change her mind. So, get over it."

"Get over it? That's what you think I'll do? Do you not realize thatI made this title? That I made this company? Do you think that Benoit will do a better job at holding this title and carrying this business on his shoulders than me? This title is my life."

"Well, I suggest you get a new life because you're going to lose that one," I said matter of factly.

"You think you're big now that you're serious with the writer? In case you've forgotten, let me remind you. I was the one that told Orton to make her even consider going on a date with you. It's because of me that you are even with her now."

"Bullshit! I would never have given up on her! I would've eventually gotten her to go out with me on my conditions and not that damn plan of yours. So as far as I'm concerned you can go to straight to hell!"

To my surprise, Paul smirked. "Really? Believe me, you're going to wish that you never said that," he said and walked out.

What had I done?


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Okay, last night was a travesty! How could they let Dave get the shit beat out of him like that? They ruined that beautiful face of his, for one night only of course but still! H is just jealous! That's all there is to it. Anyway, on to some good news! John successfully defended his title on Sunday which we all new would happen. I hope now that they get a new opponent for John besides JBL. Anyway, here's the next chapters. Yes, you read right, I'm giving ya'll at least two more chapters.**

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Jessica's P.O.V.

After parting ways with Dave, I went down to catering and grabbed a cup of coffee. I looked around the room and noticed not very many people were in there. But there was a couple in the corner of the room that caught my eye. I smiled to myself and wandered over to them.

"Hey, Jess," Randy smiled, brightly, his arm securely around Stacy's waist. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Just waiting for the show to start."

"Same here," Stacy commented. "Where's Dave?"

"Getting ready. Probably talking to H and Ric"

"Big shock," Randy replied. "All they've been talking about is how to change your mind about Mania."

"Oh, I know. Dave's already asked me about it three times. As a matter of fact, I think he worries more about Paul's career than his own."

"It wouldn't surprise me, Paul drills it into everyone's head that he's the only person we should worry about. And that's why I want out, Jess."

"Out of Evolution?" I asked, making sure I had heard him right.

"Yeah, as soon as humanly possible, even if that means putting off my storyline with Stace."

I nodded as Stacy got up to get something to eat. "So did you finally ask her out?"

"Yeah, last night after the house show."

"That's great, Randy. I'm happy for you," I smiled.

"Thanks," he grinned, boyishly. "Not to totally kill the happy moment here, but I think it would be the best thing if Dave got out of Evolution, too."

"I know, but I don't want to just write it in without his consent. He'll come to me when he wants out. Just like you did."

"Jess, what you don't understand is that Dave is very loyal to both H and Flair. He's not going to leave willingly."

"But, if he left, there would be no Evolution."

"They'd have their past, their present, but no future. I think that Evolution has lasted long enough. Looks like H's plan hasn't done a damn bit of good."

"Hold up, Randy. What plan?" I asked, curiously.

A look then came across his face that told me that he had just said something he wasn't supposed to. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing really. Listen, I have to get ready for tonight. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he rambled before getting up and leaving.

I sat at the table in confusion. What had just happened? What plan was Randy talking about? I was contemplating the answers to these questions when my cell phone went off.

I took it out of my purse and noticed I had just received a text message. It said this:

J,

I finally figured out what's goin on n ur head. Call me L8r!

JC


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Dave's P.O.V.

I tried not to act as though Paul's words didn't affect me, but I also knew how conniving, manipulative and sadistic his thinking was. I couldn't help but wonder what he had up his sleeve.

I was sitting in the locker room, alone when Randy walked in looking a little stressed out.

"What's wrong, man?" I asked him.

"I kinda let on to Jessie about H's plan," he answered, cautiously.

"What? Randy do you realize that I could lose Jess if she finds out about this? She's going to think that's the only reason I'm still with her, which it's not. It wasn't even the primary reason that I got with her before."

"Dave, man, calm down. She didn't find out what it was and she doesn't know that it involved her or you for that matter."

"You can't expect me to calm down, Randy! I might lose the woman I love because of your big mouth!"

"Dave! I know I made a mistake. I spoke without thinking but she doesn't know anything but the fact that H had a plan. Now, if you are calm about all of this, she'll think that you have nothing to do with it. Got that?" Randy asked and for once making some sense.

I nodded to him before taking a deep breath. "How did that come about anyway?"

"I don't want you to tell Paul or Flair if I tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I asked Jessie to get me out of Evolution," he said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "And, I suggest you do the same."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't do this anymore, Dave. I can't further my career by staying here. The IC Championship is great and everything but I want that Heavyweight Title. I don't know about you, but I do. I don't care if I have to wrestle Paul himself. I want it."

"Are you crazy, Randy? We've got it made here in Evolution. Yeah, sure, Paul's an asshole some of…most of the time but it can't get any better than this."

"All this coming from someone who once told me that we needed to start working our asses off to get somewhere in this company. And now you're happy staying with those two bastards to get what you want," Randy said somewhat disgusted. "Man, for awhile there, I was looking up to your integrity. Working as hard as you do, treating Jessie like a queen and having a _real _relationship with her despite Paul's dumbass plan, all of that good stuff. Now, that you say all of that shit, all that integrity goes right out the goddamned window," he continued and then walked out of the room and past Evolution's leader.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Jessica's P.O.V.

After RAW, while I was waiting for Dave to get ready to leave, I decided I would reply to John's message by giving him a call.

"Lo?" he answered.

"John, it's Jessie."

"Hi, J. What's up?"

"That's what I was wondering. What did you mean in that text you sent me?"

"Oh, yeah. I know about the scheme you and Edge had."

"What! How'd you find out about that?"

"The week I traveled with you, he ended up telling me. I know that was nearly a month ago but I didn't know how to tell you that I knew."

"You aren't going to tell Dave, are you?" I asked worriedly.

"Tell me what?"

I turned around to see Dave, duffel bag in hand.

"Nothing," I answered quickly as he looked at me suspiciously.

"J, you still there?" I heard John's voice come from my cell phone.

"Yeah, listen, I got to go, okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"And J? I won't tell him," he said and hung up.

"So, who was that?" Dave asked as we began to walk outside.

"John."

"Okay, so what could you possibly have said to him that he couldn't tell me?"

"If I didn't want John to tell you what makes you think that I will?"

"Because you love me," he said, smiling that sexy smile of his.

That comment really got me thinking. We had only been going out for a good three to four months now but I felt something for Dave that I had never felt in my life. "Yeah, Dave, I do love you."

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. "Good, because I love you, too."

I smiled brightly as Dave draped a big arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. It felt so good to be loved.

**(A/N: Just so ya'll know this last half of this chapter is just for fun, it could've been thrown out because it has absolutely no relevance to the plot but I just wanted to throw something different and happy in it. So continue reading.)**

That night, we caught a flight to Dave's house in D.C. By the time the cab pulled in the driveway, it was raining cats and dogs. Dave ran up under the awning of the front porch and then turned around to see that I was standing in the yard with my eyes closed.

"Jess, you're going to get sick. Get up here!"

I opened my eyes as rain continued to trickle down my face. I smiled and walked up to Dave and pulled on his arm. "Come on, Dave, it'll help you relax."

"No way, Jess. We've got a house show Friday. I can't get sick."

Despite his complaining, I kept pulling on his arm, but he wouldn't budge. His strength was too great for me to move him. I glanced behind me and noticed a growing mud puddle and an idea sprang to my head.

My foot suddenly "slipped" in the mud and I found myself in the puddle.

Dave reacted just as I had expected him to. He ran from the porch and to my side.

"Jess, are you okay? Let me help you up," he said, bending down and extending his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, grabbing his outstretched hand. Just as he was pulling me up, I threw all of my weight back into the puddle, bringing Dave down with me.

I started to laugh out loud at him. Mud was splattered all over his face.

"I can't believe you, Jess," he said, trying not to laugh but to no avail. He threw his arm around my stomach and pulled me close. "You're beautiful even when you're covered in mud."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I blushed. He always did this, finding ways to make me blush.

Before we knew it, it was 3:00 A.M. and we were still outside. Dave had finally convinced me to come sit on the swing under the awning of the porch. And there we sat, listening to the rain and watching the thunder clouds roll in.

**In case you haven't noticed, I'm a hopeless romantic and this would beso awesomeso I had to throw something like this in. It's fun but at the same time romantic and that's just how I think. I hope you liked it. If not, I'm sorry. **


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Okay, since I just had to write the last half of that last chapter, this one will continue where that one left off. So here is chapter 60!**

Chapter Sixty: Dave's P.O.V.

4:30 A.M. That's what time my watch read. At least that's what I think it read. I couldn't really tell with all of the mud on it. The storm continued as I slowly rocked the swing back and forth.

It had been about an hour since Jessie had laid her head down on my lap and gone to sleep but I still didn't want to move her. She looked so peaceful.

My thoughts started to wander about any and everything, the storm, work, and eventually Evolution.

Randy…when I thought of Evolution, I immediately thought of Randy's decision to want to leave. How could he do that? He also said that I should do the same.

I couldn't do that though. No matter what Paul and Ric act like, they were still the ones that got me where I was. I respected them and I couldn't just abandon them like that.

Paul…what did he mean when he said he'd make me wish I'd never told him what I did? How was he going to get back at me? Was Jessie in danger? Would anybody else help stop what he would do?

Ric…he just did whatever Paul told him to. But he was such an influence on how I wrestle today. I couldn't disrespect him by saying I want out of Evolution like Randy had suggested. Chances are Ric and Paul would somehow blame it on my relationship with Jessie.

Jessie…so loving, so intelligent, so…beautiful. But what had she been talking to John about that she didn't want me to know? That question still rang through my head. But I couldn't very well get mad at her for it. After all, I was keeping a secret, too, but Randy was right. As long as I acted like there was nothing wrong, Jess would never suspect anything. And she didn't, or at least she didn't show it.

So many thoughts and just not enough days like these to think them. I felt Jessie begin to stir and looked down to see her eyes open.

"Why are we still outside?" she yawned.

"Just haven't gotten enough energy to go in yet," I answered.

"Well, I'll help you out by walking in myself," she said, getting up and going inside.

I smiled and followed her into the house. She started to go upstairs and towards my bedroom.

"Umm…Jess, I was thinking maybe we should get cleaned up before going to bed," I told her, noticing the mud that still covered her and myself.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea."

"Okay, I'll get the bath ready. Bubbles or no bubbles?" I asked her, smiling.

"You know what I like," she replied, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Bubbles it is then."

Ten minutes later, Jess and I found ourselves submersed in a sea of bubbles.

"Too bad it couldn't be this way every night," Jessie sighed, leaning her head against my bare chest.

"Yeah, but I know a way that we can make it as often as possible."

"And what's that?"

"Move in with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. This doesn't have anything to do with John living down the street from me, does it?"

"Jess, that whole ordeal was over right after it began. You don't have to worry about it, okay?"

"Alright. I won't."

"So, will you move in with me?"

"You know that I could never turn down an opportunity to be closer to you."


	61. Chapter Sixty One

Chapter Sixty-One: Jessie's P.O.V.

The night before Wrestlemania

I brought the last box from the moving truck into Dave's house. Who knew I had so much stuff?

"That it?" Dave asked, walking up behind me.

"Yeah, finally," I sighed, looking around his now cluttered living room. "It's a good thing that you have so much extra space. I don't know what we'd do if you didn't. Now, all that's left to do is unpacking it all," I said as Dave collapsed onto the sofa.

"But that can wait until later," he smiled.

I chuckled before walking over to the sofa and lying on top of Dave.

"Doesn't it feel perfect, laying her like this in OUR house?" Dave asked.

"You bet. It can't get any better than this," I answered.

"And let's hope it doesn't get any worse."

But it would get worse. A lot worse.

The next morning, we caught a flight to New York City for Wrestlemania. We arrived there at around noon and immediately headed for Madison Square Garden.

Most of the Superstars from both Raw and Smackdown were already there, including Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero and John.

Dave and I saw the three chatting and walked over to them.

"Dave, man, how's it goin?" Eddie asked him.

"Pretty good. You gonna keep that title tonight?"

"Yeah. You better watch. You're gonna love the way it plays out, holmes."

"Speaking of titles, did you hear that Johnny-boy here is gettin' the U.S. Title tonight?" Rey asked, joining the conversation.

"John why didn't you tell me?" I questioned, looking at him with a bit of surprise.

"I didn't want to make it seem like I was bragging, so I just kept it to myself," he answered, standing up from the table. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," I told him before turning to Dave. "I'll be right back."

John made sure we were far enough away down the hall that Dave wouldn't here us."

"I heard you're moving to D.C," he said, starting the conversation.

"Yeah, I set the last box in the house last night, but don't worry. I'll still come visit you. And I'm sure Dave wouldn't mind if you came over."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not worried about any of that. I'm worried about your relationship with Dave once you get settled in with him."

"Why would you be?"

"Because part of keeping a good relationship with someone is not keeping any secrets from them."

I knew where he was going with this and I sighed. "John…"

"No, J, listen to me," he interrupted. "You need to tell him about that scheme you had before you fell for him. He may be pissed off at first but he'll appreciate your honesty in the long run."

"But John…you see…I can't," I stammered.

"You still have the intention of breaking up Evolution, I know. I've learned to read you like a book, J. You can still do that. Tell him, he'll understand that you need to do it for ratings."

"But, I didn't want to do it for ratings. I wanted to do it because I hated them and I hated Stephanie McMahon for not even asking if I had any ideas on what should happen. I couldn't very well do anything to her without losing my job. So, I did the next best thing, I went after her husband's career the first chance I got. And in order to do that, I had to get with Dave. That's the only reason I'm with him now," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"That's not he reason why you're with him now! You're with him because you love him, J. And if he truly loves you, he'll put that stupid scheme behind him and continue to love you."

I nodded my head slowly. "How do you all of this?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," he said, chuckling to himself. "Let's just say I've had my share of so called "love.""

"Really? I've always wondered why you don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't have enough time to pay as much attention to a girl that I know she needs," he replied, looking at his watch. "Hey, I have to meet up with Show about our match."

"Okay. Thank you, John, for listening to me," I said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, anytime. Now, promise me that you'll tell him tonight."

"Okay, I promise," I said to him as he walked away.

I sighed and turned back around to go back to Dave, but as soon as I had, I was knocked back to the ground.

"Sorry about that, Jess," Paul apologized and helped me up.

"It's okay," I told him, surprised.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Cena. And just so you don't feel as bad, Dave has been keeping a couple of secrets from you also."

"What? Dave wouldn't do that to me. "

"Oh really. Believe me, hon, you don't know Dave as well as you think you do. But just in case you change your mind and want to hear about these secrets, come to Evolution's locker room after you walk Dave to the curtain. Trust me, you'll be glad you did."


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

Chapter Sixty-Two: Dave P.O.V.

I chuckled along with Rey Mysterio as Eddie had just finished telling a joke.

"Well, guys, it's been fun, but I've got to go find Jess," I said, getting up from the table.

I turned down the hallway to see John walking towards me.

"Hey, man, where's Jessie?" I asked him.

"I thought she went back to you," he answered. Ever since the altercation that we had before, we had made an unspoken agreement that we would forget about the whole ordeal.

"No. Wanna help me look for her?"

"Sure," he said and started walking with me. "You excited about your first Wrestlemania appearance?"

"Ecstatic. And to be facing two of the greats: The Rock and Mick Foley. That makes it even more awesome. I bet you're excited about winning the U.S. title, huh?"

"Hell yeah. This has to be one of the greatest days of my life."

We turned around a corner and spotted Jessie talking to…Paul?

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted them.

Paul turned and smiled. "There you are, big man. I was just asking your girlfriend here if she could tell me where you were."

"Why? Did you need to talk to me about something?" I asked, putting my arm around Jess's waist.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ready for one, if not THE biggest night of your career."

"Yeah, man, I'm ready."

"Great. Then, I'll see you later," he said and walked off.

John looked at Jess with curious eyes. She smiled weakly at us both. Something had definitely gone down between Jess and H. I just had no clue what it was.

**Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Some sht's about to go down. So I hope ya'll are ready!**


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

**Big update this time! Two very very important chapters! I hope you all like them.**

Chapter Sixty-Three: Jessica's P.O.V.

"Good luck and be careful," I told the three members of Evolution.

"Don't worry, we will," Randy smiled as Dave gave me a quick kiss.

"If Paul bothers you, let me know," he whispered in my ear.

I thought Dave suspected something from earlier when he saw me talking with Paul, but this confirmed it.

"Alright, I will."

He smiled down at me and then walked out on stage as the sound of Motorhead rang through the arena.

I stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to go and talk to H. Finally, my curiosity got the best of me and I headed towards the Evolution locker room.

I knocked on the door softly before hearing a rough voice say, "Come in."

I opened the door to see Paul sitting comfortably on the leather couch in his wrestling gear and his feet propped up on the table in front of him.

"I knew you'd come," he smiled.

"Really? And how do you know that I haven't come to tell you to shove this whole "secret" thing up your ass?"

"Because, it's human nature to be curious. Especially when it comes to someone you love. Now, sit down."

I nodded, guiltily, and sat down in the chair across from him.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to sit by me?"

"Not if my life depended on it. Now, stop wasting my time or I'm going to leave."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. Where should we start?"

I sighed irritably and stood up to walk out.

"Okay, sit back down," he said as I did so. "You remember that fight between Dave and Orton?"

"Of course I do. That was when he got suspended for three weeks."

"Well, I believe what he told you was that Randy was talking shit about you and he was just defending you. But, in reality, he was only protecting himself."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You see, Dave went and blabbed your secret about your relationship with your father to Orton, who in turn, told us in the middle of the ring."

My heart dropped, as did my jaw. He had to be lying, but how else would he have known?

"Shocking, I know. How someone like Dave, who is so quiet normally, could go and spill secrets that aren't his."

"You're doing the same damn thing," I told him as tears formed in my eyes.

"But you would expect it from me. Anyway, that's not all, dollface. You want to know the real reason why Dave is with you? He's using you, for Evolution. To make sure that we're on top. But not JUST for that. He also seems to like to tell the rest of the locker room that you're pretty good in the sack, too."

"You fucking bastard!"

"Hey, don't get pissed off at me! Dave's the one doing all of this to you, not me. But then again, if you were just a little bit more intelligent, then maybe, just maybe, you would've known that a member of Evolution would never truly go for such and ugly bitch like you," he said, walking towards the door. "Oh and have a nice evening," he smiled and left the room, leaving me with tears running down my face.


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

Chapter Sixty-Four: Dave's P.O.V.

What a rush! My first Wrestlemania experience was completely awesome!

'That was incredible!" I told Randy and Ric.

"Yeah, man," Randy replied. He was still disappointed in my actions towards him when he told me he wanted out of Evolution. "I'm gonna go find Stacy," he said and left.

"Good job out there, big man," Ric told me.

"Thanks, Ric. Man, I'm still pumped up!" I hollered, the rookie in me coming out.

"You should be. And I'd hate to ruin it, but I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you. It's about Jessie."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, man, she's fine. But she's been using you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Today, H heard her and Cena talking. She was telling him about how she's using you to tear apart Evolution. To see who wants the belt more and have them go against H. She also said that she never really loved you. That it was all just a ploy to get your money and the high-life of Evolution."

"No way, she would never say that," I said, not believing him.

"Dave, she's cheating on you with Cena. H saw them in the hallway today, all over each other."

My heart stopped. I knew they were too close. But who should I believe? Jessie or Ric? I had know Jessie, for what? A whole four months. But I knew Ric for two years. Evolution was my family. They wouldn't lie to me about something like this. Sure, we had our disagreements but who doesn't?

"I think you should go talk to her, big man," Ric said and then left.

All the hype, the excitement from my first Wrestlemania came crashing down into rejection, disappointment…and anger.

I stormed off from gorilla position and passed a group of wrestlers, which I noticed included the new U.S. Champ. I walked on by hoping to go unnoticed but to no avail.

"Dave! Congrats on your win!" John hollered from behind me. 'Don't answer. Just keep walking' I told myself.

"Dave, man, what's up? Something wrong ?" he persisted, catching up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. That was all he had to do.

I stopped walking and with one swift punch, the Boston native was on the floor.

As I came upon the door to the locker room, I heard crying.

It was Jessie.

I pushed open the door and slammed it behind me. It was just her, no one else.

She stood up, frightened by me. Much like the time that I found her looking at the t-shirts. But this time, she had every right to be scared.

"How could you do this to me, Jessie?" I yelled.

"To you? What about what you've done to me? Using me for the benefit of Evolution?"

I was shocked to hear her say this. "How'd you find out about that?"

"Does it really matter how I found out? All that matters is that I did. And what are you talking about what I've done to you? I haven't done shit to you."

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it! You were using me to find a way to break up Evolution! Not to mention, cheating on me with John!"

"What? Now, I think you've gone completely crazy, Dave. I have never and never will cheat on you with John!"

"Well, you know what, you won't have a chance to you!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"You heard me."

"Just because you heard some bullshit rumor from one of your Evolution buddies that I was sneaking around with John behind your back?"

"It's not some rumor. H saw you two with his own eyes. You were all over him, just today!"

"The most contact I have had with John today was a simple hug. And has it ever occurred to you that Paul is lying? Dave, I love you! Why would I want to do anything to jeopardize that?"

"You never loved me. You loved my money and my house and my lifestyle."

"You're right, because I've always wanted to be a self-absorbed asshole," she said, tears continuing to flow down her face.

"I really can't believe this is happening. It shouldn't be happening."

"You're damn right this shouldn't be happening. And if it weren't for you it wouldn't be!"

"How can you blame this all on me? You hurt me just as much as I hurt you!"

"Yeah, I went and told the whole damn locker room about something very personal that happened in your life. Not to mention something that you never have and never will be proud of. Oh, and I can't forget the fact that you used me for sex!"

"Who has told you this line of bullshit? I would never do anything like that!"

"Well, I never thought you'd tell about my past, but you did."

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake."

"No, I'm the one that has made the mistake by trusting you. But it won't happen again. You can count on that!"

"That's fine! I couldn't stand to stay with a bitch like you another day, anyway."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. Jessie had never been a bitch towards me. Her jaw clenched as she walked up to me. Before I knew it, her hand had come across my face…and hard!

"You bastard! If you don't want to deal with me then, fine, I'll have somebody pick my stuff up from your house. Goodbye, Dave," she said and walked out of the locker room and out of my life.


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

Chapter Sixty-Five: Jessica's P.O.V.

"Goodbye, Dave," I told him and walked out of the locker room. I had no clue where I was going, just away from there.

I kept walking down the hall and to gorilla position. There was a still a job to be done, considering Smackdown's writer decided not to show. I was standing in front of the monitor, watching Kurt and Eddie's match and thinking about what had just transpired, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see both Adam and John.

"I told you I'd be here for you," Adam whispered and pulled me into a hug.

I thought I had no more tears to cry, but I was wrong. I began to sob uncontrollably once again as Adam held me in his arms.

"He didn't hit you did he?" John asked after a few minutes.

"No," I answered, looking up at him and noticing the black eye that was starting to form. I pushed away from Adam and walked over to John. "What an asshole! He had no reason to take his anger out on you!"

"It's alright, J. Don't worry about it."

"No, John, it's not okay. Just because he's pissed off at me, it doesn't give him any right to make everybody else's life a living hell."

"Well, he'll get what's coming to him in the end," Adam spoke up.

"Guys, I don't want either of you to start anything with him, okay?"

They both looked at each other, not saying a word. "Guys! Promise me you won't do anything."

"Alright," they both answered.

"And John," I began. "Please don't anyone that he did this to you. I don't want him to get into anymore trouble."

"Why are you still protecting his ass?" Adam asked. "After the hell he's put you through, you still defend him?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Adam. I can't just throw all the feelings I have for him out the window, just like that. It's not that easy."

"I know it's not easy, believe me. I've been trying to get rid of my feelings, and I still haven't succeeded."

"Calm down," John stated, quietly. "J has had enough crap for one day, she doesn't need that on top of it."

But Adam's words stuck with me. He still loved me.

Eddie's music rang through the arena and he and Kurt soon made their way backstage. Angle kept walking but Eddie noticed John and myself.

"Hey, holmes," he greeted John. He then looked at me and must've noticed that I had been crying. "What's wrong, mamacita?"

I didn't answer.

"Is it either on of these two goons? Because if it is, I swear chica, I'll take care of them for you."

I couldn't help but smile at Eddie as I shook my head. "No, it's Dave. We broke up."

A pained expression came across Eddie's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jessie. Just remember, it's his loss, not yours. He didn't deserve you, especially if he made you cry," he told me, giving me a hug. "Now, you'll be okay. You're a beautiful mamacita. You'll find someone new and better, I promise."

"Thanks Eddie," I said, giving him a small grin.

"No problem. Just don't tear yourself up over it, okay?"

"Alright," I answered as he walked away.

"Jess?" Adam questioned. "I don't mean to seem nosey, but what did Dave say to you?"

I sighed deeply before relaying the argument between Dave and I to Adam and John. John seemed completely shocked that Dave would believe that I was cheating on him with John, but Adam didn't.

"And now," I continued. "I have no place to stay. My house is sold and all my belongings are at Dave's."

"Well, I can talk Orton into going and getting your stuff from Dave's house," John said. "And then, you're going to come back to Boston with me. As long as it's all right with you, of course."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Actually, you have the choice of staying with John or me," Adam stated.

I looked between them, both of them wanted to help so much, but I couldn't choose one over the other. "I'll think about it. For right now, I need a hotel room and I think Stacy has an extra bed available so I will ask her about that."

They both nodded before John spoke up again. "You're going to be alright, J."

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "And Eddie's right. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. It's Dave's loss. You can move on without him."

They were right, I could move on. But how long it would take, I had no idea.


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

Chapter Sixty-Six: Dave's P.O.V.

I collapsed onto the leather couch with my head in my hands. This wasn't happening.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it must've been for a pretty long time. I heard the door open and looked up to see Paul standing in front of my, title-less. He had already had his match. Wrestlemania was over.

"This has to be one of the worst nights of my career!" he yelled, slamming the door.

I sighed deeply. I really didn't have any sort of patience for this shit right now. "H, as much as I feel for you, I have my own problems to deal with."

"Oh, so I'm guessing Ric told you about Jessie?" he questioned, searching through his gym bag.

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "We broke up."

"Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that. But she doesn't deserve a member of Evolution, let alone The Animal. I mean what makes her think that she can do whatever she wants to you when you could have any other woman at the snap of your fingers? There are millions of better, not to mention, more beautiful women out there, Dave. So, stop worrying about this one.

2 months later

I woke up, in my own bed, to a pounding on my front door. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to see a black Escalade parked in the driveway.

"Randy…" I yawned to myself.

Sure enough, when I opened the door, Randy was standing in front of me.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to pick up the rest of Jessie's things," he answered quietly.

I nodded solemnly and led him to the last couple of boxes that held her things. He had been coming every couple of weeks to collect more and more of Jessie's stuff. We had never gotten it all unpacked.

"Do you…uh…know when she's coming to get the Mustang?"

"She's not. She told me to tell you that it was a gift and she wants you to keep it. If it would've been me, I wouldn't hesitate in taking it back," he answered, coldly.

Ever since the news had gotten out about my and Jessie's breakup, the whole locker room, including Randy, had turned against me, thinking that I was the only one at fault. Too bad they couldn't, or rather they didn't want to hear my side of the whole damn situation.

"Well, I guess I should be grateful that you aren't her."

Randy scoffed and took the remaining boxes out to his car. I stopped him before he got into the driver's seat.

"Randy, I was wondering if you could at least tell me where she's staying."

"No," he said, and opened the door.

"Please, Orton. I need to know that she's being taken care of."

He sighed, while rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. "If I hear from anybody that you're bugging her, I will beat the shit out of you and you best believe that I won't be the only one. She's staying with John."

My eyebrows rose as I bit my lip. With John?

"But don't get the wrong impression. She's not dating him. She's just staying there on her days off which aren't even the same as John's."

I nodded as he got in the car. "One more question, Randy. Is she dating anyone?" I had to know if she had moved on.

"Yeah, man, she is."

"Who?"

"Copeland."


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Sorry about the while between updates. Writer's block, I'm sure you all know about that, but I finally got the next chapter figured out and I hope you like it.**

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Jessica's P.O.V.

We were walking into the hotel room and his lips touched mine. My hands ran through his long blond hair as his found a place on my hips.

"You are so beautiful," Adam told me.

"Thank you," I smiled, but I couldn't help but think that Dave had told me the exact same things and look where our relationship was.

But, when Dave told me those things, I would blush uncontrollably. With Adam, they were just words, not feelings. At least not for me.

I couldn't really explain what my feelings for Adam were. All I knew what that they weren't the same as the ones I had, or have, for Dave.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," I lied, fiddling with my bellybutton ring, which I had come accustomed to doing whenever I was in serious thought.

"You're thinking about Dave, aren't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Jess, come on. I can't and won't compete with your feelings for Dave."

"And I'm not asking you to, Adam. It's just that it's going to take awhile for me to get completely over him. What I had with Dave, was something that I've never had before. Please understand."

"Alright. And I'll give you as much time as you as long as you promise me not to think about him while you're with me."

I nodded and sat on the bed next to him. "I promise. But right now, I'm really tired," I said, leaning my head against his arm.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed then," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

I changed into an over-sized t-shirt and climbed underneath the covers. I closed my eyes as I heard Adam walk into the bathroom, giving me time to think about my feelings for him and Dave.

Despite what Dave had done to me, he had also made me feel so much better about myself. Why would he have done that if he didn't care? But then again, why would he have been using me if he did care? And exactly how much that came out of Triple H's mouth could I believe? Dave practically admitted to using me for the benefit of Evolution, but when I brought up the subject of using me for sex, he seemed completely clueless as to what I was talking about. Almost as clueless as I was when he mentioned me cheating on him with John. Something wasn't quite right and I needed to figure it out and by doing that I would need to talk to Dave. But how could I get him to listen to me? And how would I do it without Adam knowing? Adam…

He was such a great friend to me. Even after all the shit we had been through with each other. And he loved me. But did I love him? I didn't know. I had no clue what my feelings for Adam were besides gratitude for sticking with me through all of this. But I couldn't break his heart by telling him that mine was still with Dave.

At that time, I heard the bathroom door open and Adam crawl under the covers with me.

"You still awake, Jess?" he asked, quietly.

"Yeah," I answered, keeping my eyes closed. "Just about asleep though."

"Well, I'll let you do that then," he said and kissed my cheek.

He turned off the light and laid his head down on the pillow.

One remaining thought lingered in my mind as I began to doze off: How soon would I get to talk to Dave?

**Okay, since I haven't updated since before the draft, I am so glad that John is on RAW now! That totally shocked me, I was literally speechless, which is a shock to everyone who knows me 'cuz I could talk for hours on end about anything and everything. Anyway, my top four favorite wrestlers are all on the same show now. What more could I ask for? Besides HHH getting shipped off to Smackdown, nothing. I hope to update soon, within the next couple of days. I hope you liked this chapter and there's plenty more drama to come.**


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Dave's P.O.V.

I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be at home, wallowing in my own self pity about Jessie moving on and going out with Adam Copeland. But instead, I was at a house show in Jacksonville, Florida, getting ready for my match with Chris Jericho. I took my time getting on my boots and headed down to catering.

And there she was. Sitting with him, laughing and having a good time. Jessie's smile still lit up the room. My attention was diverted from Jessie when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Paul and Ric behind me.

"Come on, big man. Let's go sit down," Paul told me. I nodded and followed them to an empty table. "Dave, man, you need to get over her, it's been over two months. She's clearly gotten over you, not to mention that you deserve way better."

"I know, H. Just leave me alone about it," I answered. I was seriously tired of hearing all of this. Mainly because I knew it was true and that I did need to get over her. I just didn't want to.

"No, I won't. Dave, you're our friend, we care about you and want what's best for you. And what's best for you right now is to go out with us tonight and find some hot woman for you."

I sighed to myself. Finding a girl tonight wouldn't help me forget about Jessie, but it would take my mind off of her for at least one night. "Fine, I'll go."

"Great, big man, you won't regret it," Paul smiled, getting up from the table, Ric following suit, leaving me by myself.

I glanced back over at the table Jessie was sitting at. Randy and Stacy had joined her and Adam. 'That could've been me' I thought to myself, looking at Adam with envy. 'If only I hadn't listened to Paul and done that to her, I would be the one sitting at the table with her, Randy and Stacy, having a good laugh. My arm around her waist instead of his, but no. I screwed up and this is the consequence. Her moving on and never talking to me again.'

I got up from the table and walked out of catering and down the hall to meet up with Jericho and discuss our match.

**I know that this chapter is extremely, extremely short but the next one will be longer, I promise. And by the way, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! 300 reviews and counting, I really, really appreciate all of your guys' input and it keeps motivating me to write that much more. Thanks again.**


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Jessica's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but notice that Dave looked even more depressed when he left catering than when he came in. He had caught me eye from the moment he walked into the room to the moment he left. I stole glances at him every second I could get, trying to read his expressions and body language, but Dave wasn't a person who let everyone know what he was thinking, I knew that from experience.

"Jess, did you hear me?" Randy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, Randy, I spaced out for a second. What did you say?" I asked, as Adam shot me a glance.

"I asked you if you two wanted to come to this club with Stace and me tonight after the show," he repeated.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, turning to Adam.

"Sure, why not," he answered.

"Awesome," Stacy said, smiling. "So how about we meet in the hotel lobby at around 11:00?"

"That sounds good," I replied as Randy and Stacy got up from the table. "We'll see you then."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Adam looked at me. "I saw you watching Dave."

Damn it. Why did Adam have to be so blunt about everything? I had to make up an excuse and do it quick. "I was thinking about how much better I have it with you than I did with him," I lied, kissing his cheek.

He smiled back at me. "I'm glad you think that, Jess. I just want to let you know that I would never do the things that he's done to you."

"I know you wouldn't," I answered, knowing that he was right, He would never use me for his own benefit but then again he would never buy me a whole new wardrobe, get his bellybutton pierced for me or play out in the mud for hours on end in the pouring rain.

We met up with Randy and Stacy a little before eleven and headed out to the limo that Randy had arranged for us to be picked up in. Adam and Randy sat on one side of the limo while Stacy and I sat on the other. The guys immediately started talking about wrestling and the upcoming pay-per view Vengeance.

"So, I guess you and Adam are doing well," Stacy told me quietly.

"Yeah, we're okay."

"Well, I'm happy for you, especially after what Dave did, you deserve to be with someone that makes you happy."

"So, what about you and Randy? How are you guys doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We are absolutely awesome. He's been so great to me, treats me like a queen," she said, smiling brighter than ever.

"I'm glad to hear that."

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of a booming night club and immediately got in thanks to Randy's connections. And of course if you go anywhere with Randy Orton, you get the best, which we did. We got settled in the VIP room of the club as a waitress came and ordered our drinks.

"Do you want to go dance?" Adam asked me.

"Sure," I replied and headed to the dance floor. After a few fast-paced songs, a smooth ballad started to play through the speakers. I wrapped my arms around Adam's neck as we moved back and forth to the music.

Then that's when I noticed him.

Dave. His lips were locked with some blonde, who if she came in her bra and panties would've had more clothes on than what she had on now. I felt my heart fill with jealousy as I began to feel sick to my stomach. I quickly left Adam on the dance floor to find the bathroom.

Stacy walked in a few minutes later to find me on the floor in one of the stalls. "Oh my God, Jess. What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked me.

"I just…I don't feel very well at all. I need to go back to the hotel," I stammered.

"Okay, let's get you up and out of here. Then, I'll go get the guys," she said, helping me up and out of the bathroom.

I soon found myself, being carried out of the club in Adam's arms with Stacy and Randy behind us. And for a brief second, right before we walked out the door, my eyes caught Dave's. His face was expressionless as he turned back to the blonde.


	70. Chapter Seventy

Chapter Seventy: Dave's P.O.V.

What was wrong? Was she hurt? These questions were the ones that ran through my head as I saw Copeland carry her out of the club.

"Stay with me, big guy. Not the girl across the room," the blonde next to me said, taking my attention away from Jessie.

"Sorry, I thought I knew her," I responded. In a way, that statement was true. I thought I knew Jessie well enough to know that she wouldn't have done the things she had to me.

But I guess I was wrong.

* * *

The slow but sharp pounding inside my head was what woke me up the next morning, along with the bright sun shining through the curtains of the hotel window. I sat up in bed and tried to rub the tiredness out of my eyes and that's when I saw the form next to me. It was the blonde from the club.

I cursed to myself as I realized what I had done. I had let Paul and Ric get into my head and convince me that this was the way to get over Jessie, when I knew it wasn't. I shouldn't have even gone out to the club with them last night. But I did, and then they got me drinking and after that, taking a girl back to the hotel seemed like the only logical thing to do.

I climbed out of bed and put got dressed before searching through my suitcase for a bottle of aspirin. After I found some, I grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the hotel gym, leaving the blonde by herself. Hopefully she'd be gone by the time I got back.

In the gym, there were only a couple of people: Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin and, to my surprise, Randy. He was never out of bed before noon, yet it was 8:00 in the morning and there he was. I walked over to him as he was doing some reps on the bench press.

"So, how much are you lifting today?" I asked, trying to have a decent conversation with him. He didn't even glance at me and continued doing his reps.

"Randy, I don't want things to be this way between you and I. Man, you're my best friend and now you're avoiding me just because of something that happened between me and some girl."

That must've touched a nerve in him as he set the bar back on the rests. "Some girl? That's all Jessie was to you was some girl?"

"No, she wasn't just some girl. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," I told him, truthfully.

"If you didn't mean for it to come out like that, you wouldn't have said it. I know you all too well, Dave. You don't say things unless you mean them."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Randy, I really haven't been myself lately."

"Whatever, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you," he said, getting up from the bench press and heading over to the treadmill, hoping to get away from me. But, being the persistent person I was, I followed him.

"What was wrong with Jess last night?" I asked him.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Orton, please, man. I don't like to see her hurt."

"You should of thought of that before you broke up with her, because, face it that hurt her more than anything."

I wasn't going to get anything out of Randy, no matter how hard I tried. "Is there any chance that I could talk to her?"

"Maybe when hell freezes over. John flew in last night after hearing what happened to Jess and I doubt Adam will let you come within a hundred foot radius of her. So, needless to say, your chances are slim to none. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my workout," he replied and started to run.

I sighed and walked out of the gym. I suddenly didn't feel like working out anymore.


	71. Chapter Seventy One

Chapter Seventy-One: Jessica's P.O.V.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" I heard a voice ask as I lay in bed with my eyes closed. I knew that voice, but when did he get here?

"I really don't know. One minute, we were dancing and the next she was in the bathroom. I have no clue what was wrong," I heard Adam answer John's question. "All she said was that she didn't feel well and that she needed to come back here."

"Maybe it would be best if she went home with me for awhile. I'm off until Tuesday, that gives me five days to help her get better or whatever she needs."

"That sounds good, man. Whatever is best for her is what we should do."

"Alright, I'll book us a flight out today. How long has she been sleeping?"

"She fell asleep as soon as we got into the limo last night which was about 12:30 to 1:00. We weren't at the club very long when this happened."

I felt guilty for making the others come home early, but I just couldn't stand to stay in the same club as Dave while he made out with some slut that he didn't even know. I finally brought it upon myself to open my eyes and let Adam and John know that I was awake.

"J, how are you feeling?" John immediately asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Better. So I hear that I'm going home with you today?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought that maybe you need another break from everything that's going on here."

"That sounds really good. I could use another vacation."

"Great. I'll go schedule a flight for us," he smiled and walked to the phone as Adam took his place.

"I want you to call me when you guys land, okay? And take care of yourself, you hear me?"

"Yes, Adam, I hear you. I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that."

"I know you can but I also know that sometimes you have a tendency toput others before yourself and that's the last thing that you need to be doing right now."

"Sorry to interrupt, guys," John began, "but our flight is at noon, so J, you have three and a half hours to get ready."

"That's cool," I answered and began to get up. "But if you'll excuse me, I really need to take a shower."

* * *

Later that afternoon, John and I found ourselves on a flight to Boston. I was silently looking out the window when John finally spoke.

"You want to tell me what really happened last night at that club?"

"I guess I better tell somebody, shouldn't I?"

"You need to or else it's just going to keep eating you up inside."

"I know," I paused and took a deep breath. "Last night, while I was on the floor dancing with Adam, I saw Dave. And he was all over some blonde that I'm sure he had never seen before in his life. And something came over me, I couldn't take it. I got sick."

"That 'something' was jealousy, J. You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Then why are you with Adam? And I want the truth."

"The truth? I really don't know."


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

**Kidman5: You're right, Randy was in on the original plan to use Jessie for the benefit of Evolution but, if you remember right, Randy was also mad at Dave for being against his decision to want to leave Evolution. Basically, Randy is defending Jessie in this whole matter because he's her friend and because he's mad at Dave. Yes, I know it's a bit over dramatic but hey, it works.**

Chapter Seventy-Two: Dave's P.O.V.

I wandered back up to my hotel room and found that the blonde was gone, thank God. I sighed as I laid down on the bed. I felt empty, lifeless, depressed. Like I just wanted to stay holed up in my hotel room for the rest of my life, be cut off from all society.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and I contemplated on whether or not I should answer it. I eventually decided that I should pick it up just in case it was Paul or Ric.

"Yeah?"

"Dave, it's Jessie."

'What?' I thought to myself it can't be.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, Dave, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Actually, Jess, I really need to talk to you, too. But you can go first."

"I'm just so sorry for what I did to you. I never meant for myself to fall in love with you, but I did. And how could I not? You're such an amazing person, so caring and affectionate and so many other things. I just don't know how I could let Adam talk me into doing that."

"It was his idea?"

"Yes, once he heard that I got head writer on RAW, he thought that would be a great opportunity to bring Evolution down and put someone else at the top, like himself. He never actually came out and said that, but I knew that's what he was thinking."

"What about you and John, what was up with that whole thing?"

"John and I never did anything behind your back, Dave. We are just incredibly good friends. I never meant to hurt you by being friends with him," she told me, her voice quivering, she was about ready to cry.

"Baby, don't cry, please."

"I can't help it, Dave. I want to be with you but I don't know how you could forgive me for everything that I've done to you."

"Jess, I forgave you right after you walked out of the locker room that night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jess. Now, all I pray for is that you forgive me."

"I do, Dave. I can't go on pretending to love Adam when I still have feelings for you. I need you, Dave. I love you."

"I love yo…" She was gone. All I heard was a dial tone.

And that's when I woke up.


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

Chapter Seventy-Three: Jessica's P.O.V.

I bolted awake as the plane landed in Boston. I reached up to my face and wiped the tears away. The dream I had just had had seemed so real. And I wished it had been real. I looked in the seat next to me and saw John asleep. Poor guy, he had flown from Boston to Florida and back to Boston in the course of twenty-four hours. All because of me.

"John, we're home," I told him, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Okay, just a minute," he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"No, John, you need to get up now," I said, smiling to myself.

He opened his eyes and looked at me "Fine, but as soon as we get home, I'm going to bed."

"You do that."

"Have you been crying?" he said, rubbing his eyes, making sure he had seen right.

"Yeah, I must've done it in my sleep. I was having this really…powerful dream."

"About Dave?"

I nodded slowly before standing up.

"Actually, before I go to bed, you and I are going to talk about all of this."

"No, we don't have to, really."

"You can't keep it all inside, J. That's what causes breakdowns. We're talking whether you like it or not," he told me and grabbed his luggage from the overhead compartment.

About a half an hour later, we walked into John's house and set our luggage on the floor of the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, some orange juice please," I replied and curled up in one of the big "marshmallow" chairs as I liked to call them. A moment later, John brought me my glass of orange juice and sat down on the sofa across from me.

"Can you remember your dream?"

"Sort of. I ended up calling Dave on the phone and apologizing my heart out to him. And he forgave me. I told him I loved him and as he was telling me the same thing, the phone went dead."

"Why are you with Adam? You clearly still love Dave. All you're doing is putting yourself through hell, not to mention leading Adam on."

"I don't know why I'm with Adam. It seemed like the right thing to do, John. He had been there so much for me so when he asked me to be his girlfriend I couldn't just say no."

"But you don't love him?"

"I love him like I love you. As a best friend, even a brother. I just don't know how to tell him that," I said, tears beginning to flow.

"First of all, J, next Tuesday when you fly out to the RAW house show, you need to find Dave and you need to talk to him and figure out how he feels about you. Then if he feels the same way and you want to get back with him, you need to confront Adam. Yes, it's going to hurt him but you need to start thinking about what is best for you."

"But what if Adam doesn't even want to be around me anymore when I tell him that?"

"Jessica," he said, startling me. He had never called me by my full name. "Stop worrying about everyone else! If he doesn't want to be around you, then he's been lying to you every single time that he says that he loves you!"

I got up from the chair and sat down next to John on the sofa. "I guess you're right. And I will try and talk to Dave next week, I promise."

"That's my girl," he smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You know, I hate to see you in this predicament. It's tearing you apart and I hate the people that are doing it to you, but I know that one of these guys is really the one that you belong with. But it's up to you to make sure that you choose the right one."


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

Chapter Seventy-Four: Dave's P.O.V.

The weekend went by incredibly slowly and eventually it came around to Monday night. I walked into Evolution's locker room to find Ric sitting on the couch.

"How's it going, big man?" he asked when he saw me.

"Alright," I answered, setting my cell phone, which I carried in my hand, on the table. "Where's H?"

"He won't be here until later tonight. Something having to do with Steph."

"Oh. Did you happen to check the lineup for tonight?"

"Yeah, all Evolution's got tonight are promos. Orton's got one by himself, talking trash on Edge for their match this Sunday at Vengeance. And we're doing one with H."

"Good, I don't feel like having a match."

"Under the weather, Dave? Don't worry we can fix that. We'll find a girl tonight and you'll be just fine."

"Actually, Ric, I think that I'm going to take the night off from clubbing. I'm still feeling the affects of the alcohol from last time," I lied.

"Well, you know that if you change your mind, you can always come with us."

"I know, Ric."

"Hey, Dave, let me ask you something. Rumor is going around that Randy wants out of Evolution. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah, Ric, I do. He asked Jessica right before Wrestlemania and she basically guaranteed it," I answered. Even the thought of Jessie pulled at my heart strings.

"Damn him. Do you know how she plans to do it?"

"Yeah, of course I do, Ric. I talk to Jessie all the time now after the hell we went through three months ago," I told him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Geez, big man, I didn't know if she told you before both of you had your falling out. You seriously need a night off."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be like that. Just talking about her brings back all of the pain."

"Understandable. She was a total bitch for doing that to you. Honestly, no one saw it coming. We all thought she was really in love with you."

"Ric! Shut up!" I yelled, walking right back out the door as the tone on my phone went off, signaling that I had a text message. But I just left it on the table; I couldn't stand to be in that room anymore.

About twenty minutes before the show was supposed to start I walked back in the locker room and went straight for my phone, only to find that the message had been deleted.

'Ric' I thought to myself and set out to find him and eventually did, sitting at a table with Paul in catering. "Glad to see you finally got here," I told him.

"Would've been here sooner if Steph hadn't had a stupid doctor's appointment that she begged me to go to," he replied, taking a drink of the bottle of water he had in front of him.

"Um… Ric, did you happen to read the text I got on my phone when I left?"

"Yeah, big man. It was H telling us he'd be here soon and voila! Here he is. That's all," he answered quickly.

For some reason, I didn't believe him.


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

Chapter Seventy-Five: Jessica's P.O.V.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I asked John as we walked through the mall. I had my cell out and was thinking of a message to send to Dave.

"Just say that you need to talk to him and tell him where to meet you at," he replied, going into Sam Goody.

"Okay," I said, quickly pressing the buttons on my phone. "How's this?" I questioned handing him my phone and the finished product:

Dave: I need 2 talk 2 u. Meet me after house show Tues. in room 315 hotel. Jess

"Well, that includes everything that I told you to include. So, it's just fine," he told me and handing my phone back to me.

I took a deep breath before pressing the 'send' button. Now, all I needed to do was talk to him…in person.

"Have a good flight," John told me as he dropped me off at the airport the next day. "And call me after you talk to Dave, okay?"

"Alright, I promise I will," I replied and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much, John. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't worry about it, J. Now go get your man," he said in all seriousness, causing me to laugh before breaking out a smile himself. "I'll see you later."

I climbed onto the plane to Birmingham, Alabama. As much as John told me that he would, I was afraid that Dave wouldn't talk to me. I sat thinking about what I was going to say to him, when before I knew it, we had landed. I caught a cab to the hotel and dropped my things off in the room that I shared with Adam before leaving to the arena.

I walked through the halls before I heard two familiar voices. I quickly hid into a storage room as the two passed and stopped shortly after.

"Oh, H, I forgot to tell you," Ric began. "Remember yesterday, when I told Dave about that text that you sent him?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that but I forgot."

"Well, it was the bitch writer. She wanted to meet Dave tonight after the house show to talk to him. Luckily, I he left his phone when he stormed out and I deleted it before he could read it."

My mouth dropped in shock. I seriously didn't think those two would stoop that low, but I guess I was wrong.

"Good thinking, Ric. Last thing we need is Dave wanting out of Evolution, too. Where is he anyway?"

"Who knows. Probably in some corner, still moping about that stupid writer. I don't think he's ever going to get over her no matter what we do."

'Oh my God' I thought to myself, but I didn't let myself get too excited. I knew how those two were and they could just be saying that in case someone was listening…like me.

"Yeah, well, he better get over her and soon," Paul said and continued walking. "I'm getting really sick and tired of it. He's supposed to be an animal, not a teddy bear."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and searched through my outbox messages and found the one that I sent to Dave the day before and re-sent it to his phone. Those two assholes weren't going to keep us apart any longer.


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

**Okay, before we get on to the next chapter, i got some things to say about Raw tonight. #1: Why is Y2J being such an assclown and beating the crap outta John all of the time? Doesn't he have a concert to be at so he doesn't have to be on Raw? #2: What happened to Dave was a complete travesty! If stupid Ric Flair wouldn't have gotten into the ring, then Dave would have seen the pedigree coming and conquered it. But no, Dave was too busy killing Flair AGAIN to notice stupid Trips behind him! GRRR! It makes me so mad! Okay, I'm done ranting and raving. Just one final thought onthe matter: The Beast better be unleashed again this Sunday at Vengeance! On with the next chapter:**

Chapter Seventy-Six: Dave's P.O.V.

I jumped slightly from the leather couch in Evolution's locker room, as my cell phone wet off in my back pocket. I looked around, making sure that the room was empty before I took it out and flipped it open. I went immediately to my inbox and read the message. It was from Jessie. I stared at the number and it was indeed her cell number.

She wanted to talk. Right after the show. This was incredible! But unfortunately, I had to suppress my excitement as to not let on to Paul and Ric that something good actually happened to me. I got up from the couch and walked down the halls, thinking of what I was going to say to her. She was giving me another chance; I couldn't afford to screw it up.

I stopped walking when I heard Adam and Jason Reso talking.

"So, is Jess coming clubbing with us tonight?" Jason asked.

"No, she says she has a whole bunch of things to work out for Vengeance this Sunday and that she needs space to do it," Adam replied, disappointment in his voice.

"She works extremely hard. No wonder she had the breakdown she did the other night."

"I know. But, between you and me, Jay. I don't think it was her job that caused that. Dave was at that club, too."

"You think that she still has feelings for him?"

"I don't know. But I hope she doesn't because someday soon, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

My jaw dropped in shock. He was moving really fast with her, which meant that I needed to get Jessie back tonight.

"Are you serious? That's great, man," Jay told him. "But you've only been going out with her for like two months. Isn't it a bit soon?"

"Jay, I've been friends with her for over two years, I think I know her well enough to ask her to marry me."

"Alright, Adam. Whatever you want to do, you know I'll support you in it."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I've got a match that I have to get ready for, so I guess I'll meet you after the show."

"Sure thing," Jason replied, as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

As soon as my match was over, I went straight to Evolution's locker room to change. Fortunately, neither Ric nor Paul were there…until I was ready to leave.

"Whoa, big man. What puts you in such a big hurry?" Paul asked as I began to walk out of the door, but he blocked it.

"Gotta get back to the hotel," I answered quickly.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? I have some business to take care of," I replied, getting aggravated.

"Business? With a woman, I presume," Ric cut in.

I decided to go along with it. After all, I was going to talk to Jessie and she was, indeed a woman. "You know it. I don't want to keep her waiting any longer than she already has."

"Alright, big man. I guess we could let you off on that one," Paul smiled and let me leave.

I smiled brightly as I walked down the hallway, out to the parking lot and out to my rental. The grin never left my face as I drove as fast as the law would allow to the hotel. I checked the message once more to make sure I was in front of the right door. Room 315.

I took a deep breath before knocking. A few seconds later I heard the door knob turn and there she was, in front of me. Looking as beautiful as ever.

"Jessie," I breathed softly.

"Come on in," she told me. "We have a lot to talk about."


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven

Chapter Seventy-Seven: Jessica's P.O.V.

"Come one in. We have a lot to talk about," I told Dave and let him in.

"Are you sure this is the right place to be having this talk?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you share a room with Adam, don't you?"

"Yeah, but if we're just talking it shouldn't matter, should it?" I questioned, sitting next to him.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us for a moment or so. Probably because neither of us knew how to start the conversation. I eventually got enough nerve and spoke up."

"Just so you know, I never cheated on you with John. He's just a really good friend. Nothing more."

"And I never used you for sex, Jessie. I don't know who you got that information from, but it's one hundred percent bogus."

"Paul told me."

"What?"

"At Wrestlemania, John and I were talking and I had told him what I was doing to you and John told me that I had to tell you. Well, after he left, Paul came up to me after listening to our whole conversation and said that you had some secrets of your own. So, I went to Evolution's locker room during your match and he told me all of that."

"That son of a bitch! He's a fucking liar!" Dave yelled.

"I know, Dave, but this isn't about Paul. It's about us."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Now, I don't know about you, but these past three months have been complete hell for me. I've missed you so much. Every time I would wake up next to Adam, I'd visualize that it was you. And, you know, when Adam first told me of his stupid plan to break up Evolution, I was all for it. Because I never expected to fall in love with you, but I did. And now, I almost want to think him for asking me to do that because if he hadn't, I never would've gone out on a date with you."

"I hope you know that I would've kept on trying until you said yes," he smiled slightly.

"I know. And I want you to know that I still love you."

"Then why are you with Copeland?"

"John asked me that exact same question and I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told him. Adam supported me through our break up. He had feelings for me even though I treated him like shit. So when he asked me out, I felt obligated to say yes. But I never have and never will love him the way that I love you," I finished, tears welling up in my eyes and beginning to fall.

Dave took his thumb and brushed them away. "Don't cry baby, please." He said as I nodded before he began to speak. "So far this conversation has been pretty one sided. Now, it's my turn. From the moment you left Evolution's locker room that night, I wanted you back. I was miserable. And you could tell it. I was half-assing my matches, I didn't want to show up at any of the events. Hell, half the time I didn't even want to work out. Then, a couple days after we broke up, Randy started to come and get your stuff. I would try and get any bit of information out of him that I could, but he would hardly tell me anything. He seemed to believe that I didn't care about you at all and that I was only trying to stir up trouble."

"And you can have Adam to thank for that. How he and Randy got so close so fast, is beyond me. But I guess they had a common goal: to keep you from hurting me."

"And I understand that. I also understand that Randy was mad at me because I didn't fully support his decision to want to leave Evolution. But what I don't get is why Randy is so pissed off at me for doing this to you, when he was in on the plan, too."

"He was?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's why he came to you and told you to go out with me."

"Then he's just as much to blame as you are."

"Kinda, he wasn't in on it as much. Paul was the mastermind and I was his puppet, to say the least. But anyway, the first time I asked you out was for me and only me, not for Evolution. The point is, Jessie, I love you. And I didn't mean to hurt you. Especially the other night at the club. That was all Paul and Ric's idea."

"Afterwards, I thought it probably was. You never were like them."

"And I never will be," he said and pulled me towards him. "From now on, I put you first, not Evolution."

And that's when it happened. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Soon, clothes were thrown across the floor and we were in each other's arms. Dave pulled his lips away from mine and looked at me as I stared back into his dark eyes.

"You are more beautiful than I can ever remember, which was pretty damn beautiful."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks start to warm from blushing. His lips captured mine once again. We were so involved with each other that we didn't even hear the door open.


	78. Chapter Seventy Eight

Chapter Seventy-Eight: Dave's P.O.V.

"What the hell is going on!"

Jessie and I looked to see Adam standing in front of the door.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as we covered up with the sheets.

"Adam…I…I can explain," Jessie stammered, tears forming in her eyes once again.

"How could you do this?" he questioned, softly. "Especially with him. He hurt you so much and now I come back and find you in bed with him."

"I'm sorry, Adam, but I couldn't continue going on like we were."

"What was wrong with how we were?"

"I…I still have feelings for Dave."

"Obviously. You were just fucking him!"

"Don't yell at her," I told him. "This wasn't her fault. I made the first move."

"It doesn't matter. She went along with it so it's just as equally her fault as it is yours, so don't give me that bullshit, Batista," he replied, running a hand through his long hair.

"I'm not bullshitting you. If I hadn't kissed her, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Both of you! Stop!" Jessie cried, before looking to Adam. "I do love you, Adam, but as a friend. You have always been more of a brother figure to me, always looking out for me and supporting me through everything. But Dave, he doesn't treat me like his little sister. He treats me like his girlfriend, like a beautiful woman. Can't you see that the way he treats me makes me happy?"

"Yeah, you were really happy the night of Wrestlemania, weren't you? The way I remember it, you were down at gorilla position, crying your eyes out because this jackass was using you for sex."

"But he wasn't, Adam. It was a lie made up by Paul and Flair to break us up. They knew we could get over the stupid schemes that we had so they had to add something to it to make it so we couldn't trust each other. Just like Ric told Dave that I was cheating on him with John. You know I wasn't doing that."

"How do I know that? You weren't talking to me when you were with him. I don't know that you weren't cheating on him with John."

"But you know me, Adam. You know I would never do that," Jessie said, continuing to cry.

"You say that and yet you're in here cheating on me with your ex-boyfriend. I don't know you anymore. The Jessie I knew would never even think of doing something like this."

"That's the thing, I didn't think about this. I didn't have to. I'm sorry, but my heart is with Dave and it always will be. But I never meant to hurt you. Please, believe me when I say that."

"I don't know if I can. But I do want you to know something, Jess. I will always love you, whether you are with Dave or not. And if all we can be is friends…then so be it. But excuse me when I say that I won't be able to be around you for quite a while. And until I come back to you, as a friend, I want you to have this," he said, walking towards her.

She looked at him, puzzled as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "I was saving it for later, but since I know how you really feel I thought I might as well give it to you now," he told her and exited the room as quietly as he came in.

Jessie closed her eyes and opened the box. Inside it was a diamond engagement ring. "How beautiful is it?" she asked, her eyes still shut.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," I replied taking it out of her hands and setting it on the nightstand. "I'm sorry that this happened. I can't imagine how guilty you're feeling right now."

"It's a bittersweet feeling," she replied, finally opening her emerald green eyes. "I get you back and I lose Adam…again."

"He said he'd still be your friend. But you had to get your feelings out in the open. You couldn't keep leading him on like that. That would hurt him more than this," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She nodded. "I know."

We were silent for awhile as she laid in my arms. "I'm glad that you're with me again, Dave. I don't think I could've gone much longer without you."

"I know how you feel. But let's stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the future. OUR future."


	79. Chapter Seventy Nine

Chapter Seventy-Nine: Jessica's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to Dave kissing my neck. I smiled as I opened my eyes.

"I could get used to waking up like this," I said looking at him.

"Don't worry, you will," he grinned. "Today's our day off. What do you want to do?"

"I have to call John before we do anything," I told him, knowing what his reaction would be.

"Why?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"I told him I would call him after I talked to you."

"Does he have to know everything that goes on in your life?"

"No, but I'm going to tell him this considering he was the one who convinced me to try and talk to you. So, if I were you, I wouldn't complain but just agree with what I'm doing," I smirked as he nodded and I picked up the phone. I dialed John's cell number and waited for him to answer.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Dave said, throwing on the pair of gym shorts he was wearing the night before and walking into the bathroom.

The phone kept ringing without an answer and it soon went to John's voicemail.

"Hey, John, it's J. I just wanted to let you know that things went great with Dave but not so great with Adam. Give me a call when you get this. Talk to you later, bye."

I hung up the phone as something on the nightstand on Dave's side of the bed caught my eye. It was the ring that Adam had given me the previous night. I reached across the bed and took it off of the table. It was beautiful. A princess cut diamond probably around two and a half karats. I couldn't possibly keep this after he spent, what I would assume, was a lot of money on this engagement ring when we weren't even getting married. Or even going out anymore, for that matter.

I stared at the ring for who knows how long, wondering where our relationship was going and hoping that we could still be friends, just like he had said. My attention was diverted from the ring to the bathroom door as I heard it open. I quickly hid the ring under the pillow before Dave walked out.

"Did you get a hold of John?" he asked me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I just got his voicemail so I left him a message."

"You know, Jess. While I was in the shower, I was thinking that maybe we should keep our relationship quiet. And before you say anything, I know you want to tell John and that's fine and obviously Adam knows, but we need to let them know that we want this to stay quiet. I don't want Paul and Ric finding out again until I'm out of Evolution."

I looked at him, eyes wide. "You want out of Evolution? You realize that is going to take a while. Randy isn't even out of Evolution yet."

"I know that his storyline comes before mine. And I've put up with H and Flair for this long, I could put up with them as long as you need me to. Especially when I know that you will be here when I get back from the shows."

"You realize that it is going to be really hard to keep this a secret for that long of a time," I told him.

"Jess, I will go to whatever lengths it takes to keep us from being torn apart again and that includes keeping it a secret forever if I have to."


	80. Chapter Eighty

**Sorry for the while between updates. I've just been in really deep thought of how I want this story to end. My guess would be that this story will end in about 10 chapters but everyone knows that things don't really go as planned sometimes. But all we need to worry about now is this chapter, so here it is:**

Chapter Eighty: Dave's P.O.V.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Jessie asked me.

"Without hesitation. I told her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "But I have to let you know, I'm gonna have to say things to H and Flair that I don't mean in order to keep this a secret from them. So, if you hear any type of rumors that I'm talking smack about you, don't believe them."

"I understand. I'll probably have to do the same thing," she replied.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what do you want to do today?"

"Dave, you forget so easily. We can't be seen together, baby."

"Who says we have to leave this room?" I questioned, pulling her onto my lap.

My lips captured hers and soon I was hovering above her, my hands traveling over every inch of her body. She broke away from me and looked into my eyes as my cell phone rang.

"I can only imagine who that is," she said, sarcastically.

I got off the bed and retrieved my phone from the floor where it had been discarded the night before.

I looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was Paul. I let it finish ringing.

"I better get going, Jess. Or else Paul and Ric are going to track me down and this will all be ruined," I told her, sadly.

"Alright. Bye, Dave," she responded and kissed me before I walked to the door.

I looked up and down the hallway before leaving Jessie's room. As soon as I thought the coast was clear I stepped out, but I was wrong.

"Dave, big man, hold," I heard Ric's voice from behind me.

"Shit," I muttered to myself and turned around. "Hey, Nature Boy, what's up?"

"Nothing," he replied. "But did I just see you come out of Copeland's room?"

"Umm…yeah, Ric, you did."

"What were you doing? This better not have anything to do with that writer."

"Actually, it did. She has been calling me for days now, wanting me to talk to her. I figured that if I did, she would leave me alone."

"So…"

"She wanted me back. I told her she was absolutely crazy and that I realized that I was really missing out when I was with her and to never bother me with her petty problems again," I told him, hoping he would believe the completely bogus story.

Ric stared at me before breaking into a smile. "It's good to have the Animal back. Anyway, H and I are getting ready to hit the gym. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby in about twenty minutes. I have to run back to my room to get changed."

"Alright, man. See you there," he said and walked away.

I hurriedly finished walking back to my room and as soon as the door shut behind me I breathed a sigh of relief. Keeping Jessie's and my relationship a secret was going to be tougher than I thought, but if it kept Paul and Ric from ruining it, it was worth it.

**Day of Summerslam, approx. 2 months later**

"So this is it?" I asked Jessie over the phone. "Tonight is Randy's last night in Evolution?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Then tomorrow, the three of you drop him like a bad habit."

"And Randy agreed to this?"

"Of course he did, or else I wouldn't have done it."

"Oh, okay. Did you ask Cena about letting us use his dressing room tonight?"

"Yeah, he said it was cool. You know how he is."

"Awesome. Well, I have to get ready for my match. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too," I said and hung up before walking out of the storage room that I was standing in. There was about ten minutes until the start of my match with Christian. I wandered to Evolution's locker room to stretch. If truth be told, I could care less about this match. I wanted to get it done and over with so I could go meet Jessie in Cena's dressing room.

Fortunately, for me, my match went by extremely quickly and before I knew it, I found myself in front of the door that read John Cena. I knocked and waited for either Jessie or John to answer. The door opened soon enough and I quickly walked inside.

I was met by a hug and kiss on the cheek from Jessie. "Great match, as always," she smiled.

"Alright, don't get all mushy on me," John laughed from the other side of the room.

"What do you care, anyway, Cena? Your match is next," I grinned.

"Oh, shit, you're right," he said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'll catch ya'll later," he told us before walking out the door.

"Alone at last," I smirked to Jessie, picking her up so her legs wrapped around my waist, and carrying her over to the couch. We sat there and watched the rest of the pay per view, commenting every once in a while about the matches. But mostly, just enjoying each other's company. Randy's match was the main event and this sparked a conversation between Jess and I.

"Soon you'll have that title," she told me.

"Really? How soon?"

"Not really soon, because Randy will have a big storyline with Trips and then after that we'll start having the falling out of Evolution. I have it all planned out. And the night you win that title, is the night that we announce to everyone that we're back together," she said, a sparkle in her eye at the mention of our relationship.

"I really love hearing your conniving little plans. It's really sexy," I said, kissing her. She kissed me back and we lost all track of time. Before we knew it, we were interrupted by the door opening and a gasp.

It was Randy.


	81. Chapter Eighty One

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. As always, I really appreciate it. There's nothing better than reading what you all think about what I write. So all I ask is that ya'll keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Sad, but true, this story is nearing its end and I hope for it to go out with a bang. So here's another chapter:**

Chapter Eighty-One: Jessica's P.O.V.

Dave and I quickly sat up on the couch to face Randy.

"What the hell?" was all he could say.

"Randy, hurry up and shut the door. I promise I'll explain," I told him.

He eyed Dave as he did so. "I told you to stay away from her. You hurt her enough."

Dave opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "Randy, this wasn't Dave's idea. I was the one who called and asked to talk to him."

"Well, it sure as hell looks like you're doing more than just talking."

"That's because I called him about two months ago."

"You have been back together for two months? And you didn't tell me?"

"We couldn't, Randy," Dave spoke up.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, we had to keep this a secret from Paul and Ric. They were the reason for us breaking up in the first place. And sorry, man, but your mouth gets you and everyone else in trouble," he told Randy, truthfully.

"So, you've been sneaking around for two months and nobody has found out?"

"John and Adam know," I told him.

"How come they know and not me?"

"Well, Adam kind of walked in on us when we were "talking" and John was the one who convinced me to get a hold of Dave and try to talk things out."

Randy sighed and put his head in his hands.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, walking over to him.

He took a minute to answer. "Of course not, Jess. I know stuff spreads like wildfire around here, and I wouldn't want that to happen with your guys' relationship."

"So are we cool?" Dave asked, coming up to me and Randy.

"Yeah, man, we're cool," Randy smiled.

"Well, I hate to leave, but I can't let Paul and Ric get suspicious. I'll see you later tonight," he said and gave me a kiss before walking out the door.

"Later tonight?" Randy questioned, eyebrows raised.

"He sneaks into my hotel room every night," I smirked.

"Oh, I see. Well, I need to find John. Any idea where he is?"

"Nope, he's been gone ever since his match."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Jess. And just for the record, I'm happy you and Dave are back together."

"Thanks, Randy. That title looks good on you, by the way."

"Doesn't it?" he said, giving his world famous smirk and walking out the door.

I really hoped that Randy would keep his mouth shut about this whole thing. He was the only one I worried about out of him, John and Adam. Adam…the thought of him made me reach for my purse. I searched around in it before I felt the velvet texture. I pulled out the small box and opened it to reveal engagement ring that he had given me the night that we had broke up. It went everywhere I went. I thought about giving it back to him, but I just didn't know how to do it. I couldn't possibly keep it, not after what I had done to him. I closed the box. I had made up my mind. I would give it back to him the next night at RAW.

**RAW**

There I stood, in front of his dressing room door. I took a deep breath before knocking softly. No answer. I knocked again to receive the same response. I opened the door slightly and looked around.

"Adam?"

After finally realizing that no one was in there, I set the velvet box down on the table and quickly left the room. I hated to just leave it like that, but I doubt that could ever summon up the courage to go back.


	82. Chapter Eighty Two

**My worst nightmare has come true! Dave has been moved to Smackdown! (Sobs) But I guess that could be okay. I was just hoping that maybe him and John would have a storyline together. At least he still has his title. Anyway, once again, I'm sorry about the while between updates. Damn writer's block! But here's the next chapter:**

Chapter Eighty-Two: Dave's P.O.V.

I looked up and down the hallway before pulling Jessie's hotel room key out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Jessie lying on the bed, her face buried in the pillow.

I smiled to myself, walked to the bed and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I'm here," I whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"I know," she replied and turned her head to face me.

I leaned down and kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away from her and looked into her emerald eyes. I leaned down to kiss her again, but I saw something in those eyes that prevented me from doing so. I lied on the bed beside her and held her before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

The whole while we laid there, watching the television and just enjoying each other's company, her hand was fiddling with her belly button ring. This only meant one thing: she was in deep thought about something.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she answered quietly.

"That's bullshit, Jess. I think I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

She sighed and stayed silent for a moment before replying. "I gave Adam his ring back today."

"What?"

"The engagement ring he had given me. I gave it back to him. And…I just don't know if he'll take it the right way."

"Well, did it seem like the right thing to do?"

"At the time it did, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, I felt that I had to give the ring back in order to feel better about this whole thing, but I don't want him to think that I'm trying to be disrespectful."

"Jess, he'll know your intentions are good. They have never been anything but."

"I just don't want this to ruin our chances of being friends again."

"Jess, if returning a ring ruins the chance of having a friendship, that friendship probably isn't worth having."

She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right."

"Like always," I said, grinning down at her. "Now, cheer up. I don't like to see you unhappy. Because let's face it, when you're unhappy, I'm unhappy."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Of course not," I replied and pulled her close. Her hand moved away from her belly button and rested on my chest as she closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Unforgiven was approaching quickly, now only two weeks away, and Randy was scheduled to defend and lose the Heavyweight Title to Paul.

"Not to argue with your decision, Jess, but why am I losing my title so soon?" Randy asked as he, Jess, John, and Stacy, who was just recently told about our relationship, lounged in the living room of my house. I walked into the living room, carrying sodas for everyone and distributing them before taking my place next to Jessie.

"It adds more to the storyline. More hatred and what not. Stuff people want to see," Jessie replied, leaning her head against my chest. "I mean, I don't want to do it, it's just that right now, I think that the storyline is still kind of weak and we need to build it up more."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Jess, I trust your judgment. I was just wondering."

"Well, let me put it this way, Orton, the sooner you get out of this storyline, the sooner you get into your storyline with Stacy," she told him, smiling at the couple.

Randy smirked that million dollar smirk and pulled Stacy in for a kiss.

"Alright, ya'll," John spoke up. "I'm tired of all this couple kissin' stuff. Can we move on to something else?"

"Listen, Cena," Randy began. "Just because you don't have a girl doesn't mean we can't enjoy ours."

"Man, I'm not saying you can't enjoy your girlfriends, just don't do it in my presence."

They continued to argue as Jessie looked up at me. "We really need to find John a girl," she whispered.

"You know what? I was just thinking the exact same thing."

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you all like this story enough to keep reviewing. I know not very much happened in this chapter but I felt as though Dave and Jess needed to talk about the whole ring thing. So I hope to update soon, within the next couple of days but until then, I hope this will be enough until then.**


	83. Chapter Eighty Three

Chapter Eighty-Three: Jessica's P.O.V.

September 12, 2004

Unforgiven

"Hey, Jess," Stacy greeted as she sat across the table from me down in catering. "I got the info you wanted."

"Awesome," I smiled. I had asked the long-legged Diva to do some research on all of the single Raw Divas for John. "Let's hear it."

"Well, the only ones that are single are Trish and Amy. Amy just broke up with Matt about a week ago so I seriously doubt she would want to get with anybody that soon."

"And Trish?"

"Personally, I think John is exactly what Trish needs. Ever since her breakup with Y2J, she's sworn off all men. And I think that John could change her mind."

"Yeah, but do you think Trish could change John's mind?"

"What are you saying, Jess?"

"I'm saying that John thinks that he can't give a girl the attention she needs with him being on the road all the time."

"But it'll be different with Trish. She's in the same business as he is. I mean, you always find time to spend with him. Enough for people to think that you two were actually going out. So, being on a different show shouldn't pose as a problem either."

"Yeah, you're right. Now, we just have to figure out a time and place."

"What kind of evil scheme are you two ladies planning now?" Randy questioned, walking up behind Stacy.

"That's only for us to know," Stacy smiled.

"Secrets don't make friends, Stace."

"No, but they make people wonder," I told him. "But don't worry; it's nothing that involves you."

"Well, that's good. Oh, and Jess, Dave said he's going to be a little late coming over tonight. Something about having to celebrate with Paul tonight after our match."

"Okay, that's fine."

"You're actually going to let him go out with those two goons?" Stacy asked.

"Not by choice, but he has to make them believe that he wants nothing to do with me. At least for right now. And if he refuses to go out and party, then they might get suspicious."

"So, you're not scared that something might happen?"

"I have my doubts sometimes, but they all disappear when he comes to my room every night and tells me that he loves me."

"Okay, I think that's a good place to stop this conversation," Randy said, grinning. "I don't need to know the intimate details."

"I wasn't going to give you any."

* * *

November 14, 2004 

Survivor Series

Tonight was it. Both John and Trish had finally, with much persuasion from Stacy and myself, agreed to go on a blind date with each other.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, J," John said, as I walked him to his locker room.

"Trust me, John, you'll be happy you did," I smiled. "Just make sure you're ready and in the hotel lobby by ten thirty."

"Alright, J. I get it. You've only told me three times in the last five minutes."

"I'm sorry, John," I apologized as we stood in front of his locker room. "By the way, you don't need to get all dressed up. Just be yourself, she'll appreciate it."

He nodded and gave me a hug before opening the locker room door and walking in.

I turned around and had started to head back towards catering when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby storage room.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Paul growled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as his grip tightened around my arm.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You must have forgotten that I'm married to Stephanie McMahon. I know everything that is going on in this business. And that includes your plans for Evolution."

"It's nothing less than what you deserve, you egotistical son of a bitch," I told him, but immediately regretted it as the hand that wasn't grasping my arm, balled into a fist and came across my face.

I gasped a little before he started ranting again. "You little bitch! You think that just because Dave dropped you like a bad habit, you can take all the anger you have for him out on me and Ric? Let me tell you something, first and foremost, Dave is a member of Evolution and he will not let some slut likeyoutear us apart anymore than what you already have."

My free hand was up at the spot where Paul's fist had just recently connected. He yanked my hand away from my face and pinned both of my arms against the wall above me.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

I stared back at him, defiantly, not saying a word.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Does that hurt?"

"What do you think?" I spat back.

"Well, take that and multiply it by a hundred and that's what you'll be feeling if you don't change your upcoming plans for Evolution," he told me and left the room as the area around my eye began to swell.


	84. Chapter Eighty Four

**Holy cow! 460 reviews! You guys are so awesome for reviewing this story! Ya'll don't know how much I appreciate all of your comments for this. I love hearing what you have to say whether it's suggestions or telling how much you think that Jessie and Dave make an awesome couple or even the few that thought her and Adam made an awesome couple or all of you that think that Trips is a complete ass! LOL! I don't mind hearing any of that. So hopefully ya'll will keep reviewing and bring a smile to my face when I check my mail. Anyway, here's the next installment of The Truth:**

Chapter Eighty-Four: Dave's P.O.V.

I had just finished lacing up my boots when Paul walked in, smiling like he had just received a medal.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Just ran into your ex."

My ears immediately perked up but I tried to act disinterested. "Really?"

"You won't believe this, well, you might considering you really know her for the conniving bitch that she is," he chuckled, slightly as I felt all my muscles tensed up. "She was planning to take you out of Evolution. But luckily, I talked, or rather beat, some sense into her."

"Beat?" I questioned, my blood really starting to boil.

"It was just a little smack, no harm done. I mean, I got to do what it takes to keep the rest of Evolution together."

"Yeah," I replied and stood up. "As long as Evolution stands together, everything's alright. Listen, I'm gonna go get a water, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good, big man," he answered as I walked out of the room.

My mind was running wild. Where was Jessie? How bad did Paul hurt her? With all of these questions racing through my head, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and collided with a fellow wrestler.

"Batista, I was just looking for you," he said. I looked him in the face…it was Adam.

"You know I'm really confused by that fact, but I don't have to time to ask questions. I have to find Jessie."

"That's why I was looking for you."

"Have you seen her? Where is she?"

"She left, I'm assuming back to the hotel. She was crying, I just wanted to let you know."

"Damn, I got to get to her."

"Dave, you can't. We have the classic Survivor Series match tonight. You can't just up and leave."

"Jessie's more important than the damn match. Now, move out of my way, Copeland," I said, and tried pushing him out of my way but he stood his ground.

"Listen to me man, I'm more than thrilled that you would put Jess above this match, but you have to think about this, you've already had your trouble with Randy this year, one more screw up, and Vince is going to think that you're unreliable and untamed. You got to think about the future," I stared at him, in disbelief as he said this. I was the guy that he found his then girlfriend in bed with and he was giving me advice on how to stay in the company? "And I thought that someone should be with her, so I sent Stacy to talk to her and help her with whatever was wrong, which I have a feeling that you know."

I nodded. "Paul hit her. He found out that she was going to have me get out of Evolution."

"That stupid son of a bitch."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, could you tell Randy for me. I'm taking a big enough risk talking to you."

"Sure thing, man."

"Thanks, Copeland," I said and began to walk away, but was pulled back by him.

"Just out of curiosity, Batista, how much do you love Jessie?"

"More than life itself," I replied, eyebrows raised.

"So, you're probably going to ask her to marry you sometime soon, right?"

"Yeah, eventually I will. What are you getting at?" I questioned, getting somewhat irritated at the fact that he kept sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the small velvet box that I recognized as the one that Jessie had just recently given back to him. "When you're ready to ask her to marry you, use this ring."

"Copeland, I couldn't do that. Keep it, save it for somebody else."

"That's going to be kind of hard unless I found somebody else named Jessica Katherine Lawrence. This ring was made especially for Jessie, not somebody else," he said and handed me the box.

"I just can't take this without giving you something back. How much did you pay for it? I'll pay you back in full."

"Just have her call me when you get back to the hotel," he smiled, weakly and left.

I stood there for a moment, stunned at what had just transpired, before opening the box and opening the box and taking the ring out. What had he meant when he said that the ring was made especially for her? I checked the ring over and over until I noticed her name engraved on the inside of the band. I put it back and closed the box and started walking back to the locker room.

I thought that no one in the world could love Jessie as much as I did, but I guess I was wrong.

If it were any other circumstance, I would've been disappointed to have gotten eliminated from the main event, but that night it was as if I couldn't wait for the three count. I hurried back to the locker room, relieved that H was still out there fighting and that Ric was more loyal to him than me. I grabbed my duffel and ran out to my car and made it to the hotel in record time.

I hurriedly stuck the card key into the lock and entered Jessie's room to find Stacy sitting next to her on the bed, an ice pack on her left eye.

"Oh my God, Jess, how is it?" I immediately asked, dropping my stuff off at the door and kneeling down in front of her.

She didn't answer as tears continued to stream down her face.

"It looks pretty bad, Dave," Stacy replied for her.

"Let me see," I said, pulling the ice pack away from her eye to find it dark shades of blue and purple. "I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard."

"I don't want it to be a secret anymore," she cried, burying her face into my shoulder. "I want you to tell Vince that you want a different locker room."

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Stacy said and began to walk out the door.

"Thanks, Stace," I told her before turning my full attention to Jessie. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

She nodded. "It hurts so bad."

"I know, baby, it's okay. I'm here now."

I couldn't help but feel that this was partially my fault. I had been the that wanted to keep our relationship a secret and I had done it so she wouldn't get hurt. But that plan backfired just like the one before it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?" she asked, pulling away. "You didn't do anything."

"I should've been there. I should never have asked you to do this. It would've been better if it was out in the open. I thought it was such a good idea, I never expected you to get hurt."

"Dave, this wasn't your fault. Nobody expected this to happen. Paul is just an asshole," she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes and wincing as she did so.

"Here," I said, handing her back the ice pack. "Keep that on it and lie down. You need your rest."

She did as I told her to and eventually fell asleep. No matter how much she told me that it wasn't my fault, I still took full blame.

I sat there, watching her as she slept, her breathing still a little uneasy from her crying, unsure of how Paul was going to react to this type of news. One thing was for sure, though, this was never going to happen again.


	85. Chapter Eighty Five

Chapter Eighty-Five: Jessica's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my hotel room door closing. I stretched my arms and legs as I felt a pair of hands cup my face and a soft kiss placed on my lips.

"Don't try and open your eye, it's probably swollen shut," I heard Dave tell me. "Does it still hurt as bad?"

"No, justa little," I answered, my voice somewhat hoarse.

"Well, I just got back from Vince's office and he said that you won't be needed for tonight's RAW, so I just want you stay here."

I sighed and opened my good eye. "But I don't want to, Dave."

"John's agreed to stay with you, along with Stacy."

"John knows?" I asked as he nodded. "He didn't find out last night, did he? I wouldn't want this to ruin his date with Trish."

"No, babe, I saw him this morning with Trish and told him then."

"He was with her this morning?" I questioned, a smile finding its way across my face.

"Yeah, they had a great time last night, all thanks to you. Randy is going to stop by later today and so is Adam."

My jaw dropped in shock. "Adam? When did you talk to him?"

"Both last night and this morning. I was supposed to have you call him but I forgot. He understood, though when I saw him today and told him how bad it was."

"So he still wants to be around me?"

"Of course he would, he'd be crazy if he didn't. But I don't want you worrying about anything else, you hear me?"

"Yes, dad," I joked.

"I'm serious, Jess. All you need to do is to rest."

"Okay. Just one more question. When you were down at Vince's office, did you take care of the locker room problem?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be sharing with Randy for now."

"That'll go over well with Paul."

"It didn't, believe me."

"He was there?"

"I guess Stephanie told him that I had an urgent appointment with Vince, so naturally he wanted to find out what it was all about. It took all I had not to kick his ass right then and there, but don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him. I'm just not going to throw the first punch."

**Okay, I know that this chapter is EXTREMELY short compared to my last one but hey, sometimes you gotta have the short ones to get to the bigger events, right? Well, that's the way it is for me anyway. So here it is, I hope you enjoyed it and once again thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them.**


	86. Chapter Eighty Six

Chapter Eighty-Six: Dave's P.O.V.

"Good, I just don't want you to get in any more trouble," Jessie said, and pulled me into a hug.

"I won't, I promise," I replied as there was a knock on the door. "That's probably one of the guys." I got up and opened it to find Randy, Stacy and Adam standing in front of me. "Hey," I greeted.

"How's she doing?" Adam asked.

"Pretty good, still in a little bit of pain," I answered as Stacy walked over to Jessie and started up a conversation.

"I would be too, if I were her," Randy cut in. "Paul's like three times the size of her."

"Yeah, but believe me, he is not going to get away with this."

"Hi, Randy," Jessie said from her spot on the bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Not too bad," she smiled, weakly and then noticed Adam. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, don't be. You know that I care for you, Jess. I stayed with you through everything else, there was no way I was going to stay away from you when you're in this much pain," he said and gave her a hug.

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course, I do, Jess."

I shifted uncomfortably as the two shared their little moment. Jessie must've noticed and decided to strike up a conversation with a different topic. "I thought John was coming, too."

"He was supposed to," I answered.

"Well, I don't think he'll be here anytime soon," Stacy spoke up. "Randy and I saw him leave with Trish right before we came up here."

"Oh well, let him have his fun," Jessie smiled. "He deserves it."

* * *

"So exactly how are you going to get back at Paul for this?" Randy asked as he drove to the arena later that day with Adam and me as passengers.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to provoke him so that he'll throw the first punch. That way I can beat the shit out of him and say its self defense," I replied, looking out the window.

"That's good strategy," Adam told me from the backseat. "But are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No. This is between Paul and me."

"Well, we got your back just in case Ric tries to get involved."

"Copeland, if Flair gets involved, we could just call Jess and have her take care of him," Randy joked, causing the two of us to laugh.

"You know what, guys?" I said, an idea coming to mind. "Maybe I do need a little help."

* * *

It wasn't long before Raw that night that I ran into Paul and Ric. Personally, I was hoping I wouldn't run into him until later on because my help had yet to arrive.

"Look, Ric, it's the resident liar and traitor," he sneered.

"That was good, did you come up with that one by yourself or did Ric have to help you?" I asked, boredly.

"Listen, buddy," Ric said, poking a finger into my chest. "You don't talk to The Game like that. Show the man some respect because without him you would be absolutely nothing."

"Bullshit," I replied, shoving his hand away. "If I were you, I'd be showing ME some respect if you don't want your ass kicked."

"Is that a threat?" Paul asked.

"No," I answered, moving closer to him. "It's a promise."

"You know, Dave?" he chuckled. "I see what you're trying to do. I'm not stupid. Let me tell you this: I would not waste my time on someone like you," he said and began to walk away.

"Because you know you wouldn't win."

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed. "I could beat you so fast you wouldn't have a clue as to when the beating began and when it ended."

"You are a very funny guy, H. When was the last time you won a fight without someone interfering or an illegal object such as a sledgehammer finding its way into it?"

"So you're saying that I couldn't take you in a one on one confrontation?"

"No, I'm saying that you couldn't take me on even if you had Flair and a sledgehammer."

One thing I had learned during my time in Evolution is you don't insult Paul's ability to win a fight or wrestle in a match. I knew this would eventually get him hot and he wouldn't be able to control the fact that he wanted to kick my ass. "I mean, no wonder the writers had the rest of Evolution interfere in your matches. I guess Steph didn't want to embarrass you by letting you fight by yourself."

"Well, I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't feel the same way you do."

"Actually, his girlfriend is doing just fine besides the fact that she can't see out of one eye," I heard Jessie's voice from behind me.

A smile had crept across my face. Help had arrived.

"And yes, I do feel the same way that Dave does. That's why at Wrestlemania 21, you will lose your title to him, after he wins the Royal Rumble."

"Are you serious? This is a fucking travesty. I swear, you better change your plans, or I'll have them changed for you," he threatened.

"Oh, really? Just to let you know, Vince loves the idea of Dave eventually becoming champion. I doubt that any persuasion from you is going change his mind. And I'm sure that threatening him won't do any good. Unless you threaten to sneeze then that MIGHT change his mind. It would me. I wouldn't want the bus that can fit up your nose to come flying out at me."

I couldn't help but laugh and I swore I sawa hint of a smile on Ric's lips but it quickly disappeared. One person who wasn't laughing, however, was Triple H, whose arm was back ready to swing at Jessie. I stepped in front of him so that his fist collided with my face. And chaos ensued.

In a matter of milliseconds, Paul was on the floor and I was on top of him, bashing my fists into his face. Five minutes later, I finally felt officials pull me off and I looked down at my handy work Both his nose and mouth were bleeding. More officials were helping Paul up as Jessie looked at me with an evil look in her eye.

I smiled, still being held back by the officials, as she walked over to them, knowing what she was about to do.

"Oh my God, Paul. Are you going to be okay?" she asked with fake concern. "Well, if you were before you aren't going to be now."

I cringed as Jessie's three inch heeled boots connected with Paul's umm…lower extremities in the worst low blow that I had ever seen.

As Paul doubled over in pain, I did the same in laughter. Jessie smirked and walked back over to me, linking her arm with mine. We walked back to my and Randy's locker room with smiles on our faces and revenge off of our minds.

**There you go! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The one where Paul finally gets what he deserves! I hope you liked this one! The last chapters are going to be focused mainly on Dave and Jessie's lives away from the show. And don't worry, John and Trish fans, you will find out what happened on their date. Until then, keep reviewing, please! **


	87. Chapter Eighty Seven

Chapter Eighty-Seven: Jessica's P.O.V.

The walk back to the locker room was a silent, but proud one. Dave's arm was wrapped around my waist as we entered the room.

"Look what the cat drug in," Dave smiled as he saw John and Trish sitting comfortably on the sofa across from Randy and Stacy.

John just smirked and pulled Trish closer.

"I take it you had your run-in with Paul," Randy spoke up.

"Yeah, how'd you figure that one out?" I replied.

"Because it looks like Dave's going to be sporting a nice bruise on the side of his face. Not to mention, both of you are smiling like crazy."

"Yeah, I got to give him credit. He does have one hell of a right hook," Dave said, his hand reaching the area that was beginning to bruise. "But it was all worth it."

"Don't leave us all in the dark, big man," John finally spoke. "Tell us what went down."

"Well, while you guys have story time," Trish began. "I'm going to steal your girlfriends."

"As long as you return them by the time we head back to the hotel," Randy winked to Stacy, who just smiled before playfully punching him in the arm.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the room and down to catering. "So, Trish," I said, sitting down at a table. "You going to give us the dirt on your date last night?"

"Maybe," she grinned before receiving pleading glances from Stacy and me. "Okay. I went down to the lobby at 11:30 just like you told me to. Needless to say, I was incredibly surprised to see that my date was John. And I don't really think that he was expecting to see me either."

"Yeah, yeah, you were surprised, get on with the good stuff," Stacy interrupted. "Where'd you go?"

"He took me to a bowling alley," Trish smiled, brightly. "And I'm almost 100 percent sure that he let me win all three games. By the time we were done there, it was around 12:30 and he took me to a small, secluded, all-night diner. And we just talked."

"Talked? That's it?" Stacy questioned, expecting more.

"Give her a break, Stace," I cut in. "It's good they got to know each other first."

"Anyway," Trish continued. "After we got done there, he brought me back to the hotel, invited me to breakfast this morning and gave me a kiss goodnight," she finished, dreamily.

"Aww, that's so sweet," I gushed. "It reminds me of my and Dave's first date."

"Speaking of you and Dave, how about you tell us what went down with Trips?" Trish suggested.

I relayed the story to Trish and Stacy before they both burst into laughter at the end.

"I bet he'll be feeling that one for a month at least," Stacy commented, between giggles.

"I don't know if I kicked him THAT hard," I replied. "One thing's for sure, though, I don't think Paul Levesque will be bothering us anytime soon."

* * *

New Year's Eve

Nearly a month later, I sat in the living room of Dave's house while he was in his office talking on the phone, something that he had been doing a lot of lately.

I flipped through the channels on the TV, not really paying attention to what was on or whether or not I really wanted to watch any of it. Something was up with Dave. Over the last week or so, he had come accustomed to staring quietly into space, as though in deep thought. And, truthfully, it was bugging the hell out of me. The sound of my cell phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I reached over and read the Caller ID: John.

I smiled and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, J. Listen, Trish and I have some bad news," he began. "We're not going to be able to make it to that party tonight."

"Why not?" I asked, disappointed.

"Our plane was delayed. There's been some really bad snowstorms up here in Boston and it doesn't look like it's about to let up."

"That sucks. Randy and Stacy couldn't make it either," I told him.

"What about Copeland?"

"Dave's on the phone with him now, but I doubt he'll be able to make it either. He seems like he's always busy nowadays. He couldn't even make it to our Christmas party that we had. I just want to know what's so important between him and Dave that they have to talk to each other every damn day."

"I don't, J," John replied, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You know, don't you?"

"Not a clue."

"John Felix Anthony Cena, you better tell me now!" I threatened.

"J? You still there? I think you're dropping out. I'll call you later, okay?" he said and hung up.

This was getting more and more interesting by the second. So, if John knew what was going on, chances are Randy and Adam did, too. That must be why Dave was always on the phone, talking over whatever was on his mind to them. But why would he tell them and not me? This was getting really frustrating. I had to find out what was going on.


	88. Chapter Eighty Eight

**Holy f-ing cow! Over 500 reviews! You guys so totally reek of awesomeness and i wouldn't say that if i didn't mean it. Everybody who's reviewed, i thank you each and every time you have. Five hundred thank you's to all of you! As sad as I am to say this, The Truth is two actual chapters from being over with. But don't fret, either there will be an epilogue or a one shot sequel that tells what happens after the story ends. But that's still two chapters away! So in the mean time, i hope you enjoy this one:**

Chapter Eighty-Eight: Dave's P.O.V.

"So you're sure you're to do this tonight?" Adam asked me over the phone.

"Yeah, one hundred percent sure. I don't think she suspects a thing. And I really thank you for the ring once again."

"No problem, Dave. She deserves it."

"That she does."

"So are you going to do this in front of John and Trish?"

"Actually, they opted to stay at John's house once I told them what I was going to do. They figured that I needed to do this one on one with her."

"And Randy and Stacy?"

"The same."

"I would do that, too, but I really can't make it," he replied, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Seriously, when are you going to break down and tell us what you are up to?" I asked him.

"When I'm ready. Now, I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

"Alright, bye," I said and hung up the phone just mere seconds before Jessie walked in my office.

"John just called. He and Trish can't make it. Something about really bad snowstorms up there."

"That's too bad," I told her, faking disappointment. "Adam can't come either, so it looks like it's just you and me."

She smiled and came closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "That, I don't have a problem with."

* * *

There was five minutes left on the clock before the new year. Jessie and I were lying on my bed watching the TV, as New York was getting prepared for the ball to drop in the middle of Times Square.

"What do you think the new year will hold for us?" Jessie asked, her head snuggling into my chest.

"Well, hopefully no more black eyes for you," I chuckled. "Maybe you moving back in with me?"

"That sounds good," she smiled up at me. "I know for you, it will hold a World Heavyweight Championship reign."

Four minutes left.

"You know I definitely can't wait for that. But personally, what do you want to happen between the two of us within the next year?"

"Does it really matter what I want to happen as long as I love you?"

"You don't want any symbols of my love for you?"

Three minutes left.

"I don't think I understand what you're talking about, Dave."

"Don't you ever think about settling down, having a family some day?" I asked her. She quickly lifted her head up to look at me, eye to eye.

Two minutes left.

"Yeah, I think about that a lot, Dave. What about you?"

"I think about it every single time I look in your eyes. And that's why I wanted to do this…"

One minute left.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring that Adam had intended to give to Jessie. I heard her gasp as tears filled her eyes.

"Jessica Katherine Lawrence…"

Thirty seconds left.

"Will you do me the honor, of being my wife?"

Fifteen seconds left.

She was speechless as she looked back and forth between me and the ring.

Five seconds left.

She finally opened her mouth to answer. "Of course I will, Dave."

I smiled and pulled her lips to mine before slipping the ring on her finger. "I love you so much, Jessie."

"I love you too."

We turned just in time to see the ball finish dropping in New York. She leaned down and her lips captured mine. The rest of the night was a party for two.

Happy New Year.


	89. Chapter Eighty Nine

Chapter Eighty-Nine: Jessica's P.O.V.

Later that night, I lay there in bed, Dave's bare skin pressed against mind. His steady breathing told me that was sound asleep. I looked out the window and noticed the dark blue of the night had begun to turn a light shade of purple and pink as the sun began to rise.

I sighed as I saw a shimmer of light in the darkness of the room. I brought my hand to my face. I knew from the moment Dave pulled it out of his pocket, that this was the same ring that Adam had given to me and I returned to him weeks later. He must've really wanted me to have this ring if he gave it to Dave to give to me. And if Dave had had any problem with it, he would've declined. That's when I knew all was right between my best friend and the love of my life.

Everything was perfect now. I was in Dave's arms, we were happy, no one was trying to keep us apart. John and Trish were doing well as were Stacy and Randy. Adam seemed okay with everything ad was keeping busy with who knows what…or who. But right then wasn't the time to ponder what was up with him. This night, or rather morning, belonged to Dave and me. Nobody else.

* * *

February 21, 2005

I walked out of the hotel bathroom after yet another morning of emptying the contents of my stomach.

"I'm glad you decided to go to the doctor about that," Dave said, worriedly, wrapping his arms around me. "When did they say that they'd call you?"

"Today," I answered before pulling away and sticking my toothbrush in my mouth. I had an inkling that I knew what was happening to my body, but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. And I definitely didn't want to worry Dave about it until I knew for sure.

"Jess, are you listening to me?" Dave interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I mumbled around my toothbrush.

"I'm going to work out with Randy. I'll be back in a couple of hours," he repeated ad gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

I finished brushing my teeth and sat down on the bed. How was this going to work out with my and Dave's lifestyle if I was right? How would Dave react? All these questions were running through my head when there was a knock on the door. I sighed ad got up and answered it.

"John, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I've heard what you got Dave doing on the show tonight and I didn't want to miss it," he smiled.

"And I'm sure you're here to see Trish."

"That too. Not to mention, I wanted to see how my favorite writer was doing," he said, walking in the room.

"I'm okay," I lied, shutting the door behind him.

"Really? From what I've heard, you've been spending a lot of time with your face in the toilet. Care to explain?"

"Yeah, because the way you worded that makes me want to spill my guts," I told him as I told myself that I had already done that today and that I don't really feel like doing it again.

"Sorry. How's this: Why have you been so sick lately? Is it stress from planning the wedding? Because if it is, I'm know for a fact Trish is more than happy to help."

"No, John, it's not that."

"Then what, J?"

"I think…I'm…" I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I walked over to the bedside table and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Jessica Lawrence?" a voice asked.

"Yes, it is."

"This is Nurse Davis. I'm calling about the results from your test yesterday."

"Oh, okay."

"Congratulations. Your test came back positive."

I felt my heart skip a beat as she said this. "Ms. Lawrence, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," I said and hung up to find John looking at me, expectantly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.

"J, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

I finally found my voice. "That was the nurse that rand the test on me yesterday."

"What test? Is everything okay?"

"John…"I began. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

**There you all go. The next to the last chapter and still more drama. When will it ever end? Actually, it ends the next chapter, duh! Thanks for all of the reviews once again and I hope that you all loved this chapter and if you're confused by the whole thing about John coming to see what's going on with Dave on RAW, don't worry, you'll find out next chapter. Unless you're like me and keep records of every pay per view and other important details of the shows. LOL. That's all I've got to say right now. And hopefully I will get the last chapter up within the next 48 hours. **


	90. Chapter Ninety

**Here it is, everybody! The last installment of The Truth. As I finished writing this chapter, a feeling of accomplishment came over me. Not just because I finished it, but because I made it enjoyable to a lot of people. I just want to say I'm glad that you all liked, or in some of your cases, loved this story. Thanks for the many, many reviews you all left me. And just so you know, this won't be the last you hear of Dave and Jessie. There will be a one-shot sequel that will let you all in how things went for the couple. So without further adieu, chapter ninety:**

Chapter Ninety: Dave's P.O.V.

"I'm going to go work out with Randy. I'll be back in a couple of hours," I told Jessie for the second time before giving her a peck on the cheek and walking out of the hotel room.

I headed down the hallway to Randy's room and knocked. 'I wish I knew what was wrong with her' I thought to myself while waiting for Randy to answer. I hated seeing Jess like this.

"Hey, big man," Randy smiled, opening the door. "You ready?"

"Obviously, I am, Orton. Or else I wouldn't be here waiting on you," I replied.

"True." We walked downstairs to the gym in silence. Right then, I had nothing on my mind but Jessie. "What's bothering you, Dave?" Randy asked once we reached the gym.

"Jess got sick again this morning," I told him.

"Are you sure she doesn't have a case of the flu or something?"

"I don't know. She went to the doctor's yesterday and they're supposed to give her a call back today."

"Well, I hope everything is okay. For both your sakes. You have been through enough."

"Yeah, me too."

"Enough about that. Just think of how good it'll feel to power bomb Trips through that table tonight."

I smiled to myself at the thought of Evolution coming to an abrupt end after I "signed" with Raw. "Yeah, it's going to be great."

A couple of hours later, Randy and I headed back to our hotel rooms. As I was getting ready to put the key card in the lock, I heard Jessie talking to someone.

"I just don't know how or when to tell him. I don't want him to worry about it at work tonight."

"Then tell him after the show," I heard John's voice answer. When had he gotten there?

"I guess that would be the best time. Now I just have to figure out how."

"That, I can't help you with," John replied ad then all was quiet as I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hey, babe," I greeted and kissed her. "You feeling any better?"

"A little," she answered with a weak smile. "How was your work out?"

"Great. Cena, when did you get here?"

"Just a few hours ago. I thought I'd drop in on J since you said she wasn't feelin' too hot. But you're back and I've yet to see Trish so I guess I'll catch ya'll at the show," he said and left.

"That's unlike, John. He usually likes to stay and talk," I said to Jessie.

"Well, you know him. He's got to get around to everybody," she responded and sat down on the bed. She had yet to make eye contact with me.

"Has the doctor's office called yet?"

"No," she answered quickly yet quietly.

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Jess, what's up?"

"Nothing, Dave, I'm fine."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're fine. Then and only then will I believe you, Jess."

"Dave, I'm okay. Just stopping bugging me about it, alright?"

I sat next to her on the bed ad tilted her chin so she was looking at me. "I know you're lying to me, Jess. I can tell by your actions. You can't do this, especially if we're going to get married. Marriage is based on trust and if you keep doing this, that trust won't be there. You understand me?" I told her calmly.

She nodded as tears filled her emerald eyes. "I just don't want you to worry about me."

"Sweetie, I worry about you more when you won't tell me what's wrong. Now, come on, tell me."

Jessie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I sighed and opened it to find Eric Bischoff standing in front of me.

"What can I do for you, Eric?"

"Vice wants a word with you, Paul and Ric immediately. Something about no REAL punches thrown tonight."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," I said and shut the door. "We'll talk as soon as I get back," I told Jessie and gave her a kiss.

Unfortunately after I left Vince's office, it was almost time for the show that night and I still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Jessie.

As I headed out to the ring for my "contract signing" I noticed that she wasn't at gorilla position either.

I stood in the middle of the ring, only half-listening to what Bischoff, Teddy Long and Paul were all saying. But when it was time to take some action, I was one hundred percent there. The crowd went wild as I power bombed Paul through the table and signed RAW's contract.

I couldn't help but smile as everyone in the arena finally realized Evolution's end had come.

I walked back to my locker room to find Jessie sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "You did great out there," she said, not looking up.

"Thanks, but I don't want to talk about that. Let's finish our conversation from this afternoon."

Jessie nodded and looked up at me. "The doctor's office called shortly after you left to go work out."

"And…" I said, pleading with her to continue.

"They told me something that will change our lives forever, Dave, and our relationship."

My heart stopped…forever? The worst came to mind. What if she had cancer? The thought of me losing her, was unbearable. But no matter what I would stick with her through everything. "You have to tell me, Jess. No more secrets."

"Yeah, I know. No more secrets," she said, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly as I awaited the news. "I'm going to have a baby."

**There it is. Hoped you like it. I know what you are all thinking: why in the hell would you end it like that? Well, I purposely didn't tell you Dave's reaction for the simple fact that it would ruin the sequel if I went ahead and told you now. I know exactly what I'm going to do; I just have to write it. But it probably won't get posted until next week because I'm going down to St. Louis to pay my good friend Randy Orton a visit. (Yeah, I wish) Anyway thanks for reading the story, my main focus will now be Never Alone, but knowing me I will probably have another one in the works pretty soon. Thanks!**


End file.
